Triwizard Choices
by Dramione93
Summary: On Hiatus! Being Re-written Rose Weasley's sixth year at Hogwarts has taken a turn of events as The Triwizard tournament returns to Hogwarts and six champions are selected. And could love blossom between her and one of the champions?
1. Chapter 1

Rose Weasleys sixth year of Hogwarts was here. She had been made Gryffindor prefect along with her favorite cousin Albus Severus Potter.

Albus had a strong resemblance to Harry. Out of his two siblings Lily and James, he was the only one to inherit emerald green eyes like his father and grandmother. He was a shy boy, he had also got his parents shy personalities. His hair was like Harrys. Deep black and stuck up at the back. 

Rose on the other hand had a striking resemblance to her mother Hermione Granger-Weasley. She had dark red hair, that ran past her shoulders and was not bushy but soft and curly. She had faint freckles across her nose and she had Ron's blue eyes. Like her mother she was smart and the top of her class but she had a small interest in quidditch mostly because her aunt Ginny was a professional player for the Hollyhead Harpies. Rose sat in a compartment with her two cousins and brother.

"Did you notice how mum and dad were acting funny before we left." Hugo Weasley said. Hugo Weasley was tall and gangly like his father he had fiery red hair and freckles strewn across his face, but his brown eyes stood out the most on him.

"How do you mean?" Rose said not taking her eyes from the book she was reading.

"Like when dad would start talking about how good this year at Hogwarts would be mum would give him a weird look, then he'd totally just change the subject."

"Don't know why this years going to be so good."Lily Potter muttered. 

Lily Potter had brown eyes like her mother Ginny, she had a resemblance to her grandmother Lily Potter and her mother. Her long red locks hung past her shoulders, she had freckles that weren't noticeable but still stood out, she was in the same class as Hugo. The youngest of the Potter children made her tough and tomboyish like her mother was as a child.

"I mean, we have to study for our O.W.L's, plus quidditch tryouts." Lily said crossing her arms.

"Your going to try out for quidditch?" Rose said cocking an eyebrow. Lily nodded.

"Yeah, Mum and Dad said i'd be good at it."

Hugo snickered behind his hand.

"Shut it Hugo. You cant even catch the quaffle let alone shoot it." Lily scowled,

"That was one match and I had something wrong with my hand." Hugo bit back. And soon they were bickering

Rose rolled her eyes and glanced at her cousin Albus. Who was staring out the window unaware of the argument happening. Rose reached out and touched his shoulder, Albus jumped and focused is his green eyes on Rose.

"Are you alright? You haven't said a word the whole ride."

"Yeah I'm fine. Just tired." Albus assured."Mum practically dragged us out of bed this morning." Albus said.

"So that explains your hair?" Rose smirked.

The two laughed and talked nearly the whole trip.

* * *

"OH, Merlin I forgot." Rose said suddenly.

"What?" Lily asked. 

"Prefect duties. Me and Al were meant to go when we got on the train"

"Come on then"Albus said. The two walked quickly down to the prefect carriage, and slid the door open, The prefects eyes snapped up.

"Lovely of you to join us." Head Girl Rachel Stebbins said Head boy was Rose's other cousin James Potter.

James was a tall athletic boy, he loved quidditch he was seeker like Harry. He had black hair and hazel eyes, he bore a resemblance to his mother and his uncles Fred and George. He also had the personalities of his twin uncles. He loved jokes and he had a big sense of humor. 

James smirked at them. Rose and Albus sat down awkwardly while avoiding the other prefects eyes.

"Now," Rachel Stebbins began. "As prefects we have to patrol the school and confiscate banned items. No doubt Filch will skin us alive if we let someone pass with a sack of dungbombs." James snickered behind his hand.

"Honestly I don't know why your head boy." Rachel scoffed.

"Couldn't agree more." Albus said. 

Rachel smirked and started talking again.

"Now tonights duties will need two sets of prefects, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff will start tonight and Gryffindor and Slytherin tomorrow. Any questions?" The prefects shook their heads.

"I'll explain more when we get to Hogwarts." Rachel shot a glance out the window. "You need to stay in the carriage, as I said Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff's rounds start today. So you need to patrol the train" Rachel said before departing with James.

Rose looked at who her fellow prefects were. The hufflepuff prefects were Anna Abbot-Longbottom and Peter Mcmillan. Ravenclaws were Lysander and Lorcen Lovegood and Slytherins were Scorpius Malfoy and Vivicka Zabini.

"See you Rose and Al." Lysander said as they left. 

"Bye." Rose said while Albus nodded in agreement. 

It was an awkward silence, the Gryffindors avoided the Slytherins eyes. Rose looked at her fingers as though they were interesting while Albus stared out the window. 

They were never on good terms with Slytherins. Rose remembered what her dad Ron said before her first year at Hogwarts. He told her don't get too friendly with Scorpius and to beat him at every test. She knew he was joking but his words rang in her ears every time she saw the Slytherin. 

Scorpius looked just like his father Draco Malfoy, but he wasn't as nasty to muggleborns. He had silver blond hair that wasn't slicked back. Blue eyes and a slightly pointed face like his dad also.

Rose thought he was a slimy,arrogant git, so did many other Gryffindors. He was well known throughout the school. Mostly because he was Slytherin seeker. He was surprisingly, friends with some Ravenclaws. And he boasted about his fathers position at the ministry every chance he got.

Rose shot a quick glance up. Scorpius and Vivicka were talking in hushed voices and snickering behind their hands. 

Rose rolled her eyes and continued to stare at her fingers.


	2. Chapter 2

The rest of the trip to Hogwarts was the longest ever. It felt like days before they finally reached their destination.

Everyone crowded into the great hall to enjoy their large feast. 

Rose took a huge serving of the hot soup in front of her and roast beef. James was talking loudly to his seventh year friends near the end of the table. And Lily and Hugo were in an animated discussion about quidditch.

Rose looked at the staff table. Headmistress Mcgonogall sat in the middle of the teachers eating and taking quick glances at the children. 

Rose's favorite staff members at hogwarts were Professor Longbottom and Hagrid. She liked Neville because he was genuinely interested in what he teached so was Hagrid. Professor Slughorn was head of Slytherin although he never acted like it, he gave points fairly according to performance. She knew that Albus was named after the previous potions master Severus Snape, her parents old teacher.

"Rose." A familiar boys voice said. 

Rose looked up and saw her two cousins Fred and Roxanne. Fred had gangly red hair (Like most Weasleys do) with freckles. Roxanne however had dark brown curly hair and bright blue eyes.

"Hey you two. How was your summer?" Rose smiled.

"Brilliant." Fred grinned. "First we went to Egypt. Dad said he went there when he was young too. Then we visited uncle Charlie in Romania, he showed us a baby Norwegian ridgeback, and a fully grown Hungarian horntail."

"And then we went to France and saw Victoire and Teddy. Fred was practically drooling the whole time over there."Roxanne smirked.

"There were Veelas everywhere." Fred said feebly while blushing slightly around his ears.

"Sounds like you had fun?" 

Roxanne and Fred nodded both showing their identical grins.

Suddenly Prof Mcgonnogal stood up to talk to everyone. Hugo frowned.

"The feast cant be finished wehaven't even had dessert-"

"Shh." Rose hissed. Hugo glared through his honey brown eyes and turned to the staff table.

"Welcome back to another year at Hogwarts." Professor Mcgonogall greeted. 

A short applause rang through the hall.

"Now, this year Hogwarts will be not only home to you but a home to two more schools." Many students exchanged glances and whispers.

"This year the Triwizard Tournament will take place at Hogwarts one again." Aloud eruption of applause and cheers filled the hall. Rose exchanged a look with Albus who was half smiling and clapping.

"Yes, our foreign visitors wont be arriving for quite some time, but when they do,I expect each and every one of you to be on your best behavior and be welcoming." She paused and looked over the school. "The age limit has been lowered from the last tournament to sixteen and over."

There were manyexcited whispers in the school, the younger students however didn't look too pleased.

"Take the few months before this event to think and prepare yourself if you want to enter. These tasks will not be like a game of quiditch. They will be much more difficult, now after dessert you can go to bed. Lessons are tomorrow and you all need a good nights rest. Goodnight." Professor Mcgonogall smiled. 


	3. Chapter 3

"Wow, the triwizard tournament. Wish we were old enough to enter." Hugo said excitedly. 

Rose slapped the book she was reading shut making Hugo and Albus jump. 

"I cant believe they lowered the age limit, they should've kept it at seventeen and over." Rose said acidly.

"Uncle Harry won it and he was fourteen." Hugo said. Rose shook her head.

"In case you've forgotten, he had help and he nearly got murdered that year also."

Hugo rolled his eyes and stretched his arms letting out a huge yawn.

"I'm going to bed." he said drowsily. 

After he was gone Rose turned and looked at Albus who was staring into the fireplace.

"Are you going to enter?" Rose asked. Albus shrugged not taking his eyes from the ember flames.

"I'll think about it, but..." Albus trailed off.

"But what?" Rose said slightly concerned.

"Nothing. Never mind." Albus shook his head. "I'm getting tired. I'll see you tomorrow." 

Albus walked up to his dormitory. Rose remained there longer. 

Why was Albus so distant? Usually they could tell each other anything but on the train and here he hardly talked. Not that he was a loud chatterbox but he did usually chip into conversations.

Rose cleared her thoughts and decided to turn in. She didn't want to get up late tomorrow.

* * *

Rose was up bright and early as usual. She was always up before any of the girls in her dormitory and everyone in Gryffindor most days. Rose picked up her bag and trotted down the steps and into the common room. She scanned the common room for any of her friends, her gaze stopped on the most handsome Gryffindor in the school.

Christopher McLaggen. He was Rose's crush ever since her fifth year. He was smart, funny and of course gorgeous. He was a year above her and one of James's closest friends. But of course Rose wasn't his only admirer. He had girls fawning over himdaily much prettier and older girls. Christopher noticed Rose staring at him.

"Hey Rose." he said. Rose snapped back into reality.

"Hi." Rose said in a high and squeaky voice. 

The two stood in an awkward silence for a couple of minutes. Christopher cleared his throat.

"So uh.. excited about the tournament?"

"Oh...yeah...yeah it should be good." Rose said aware that she was slightly blushing.

"Are you going to enter?" Rose asked.  
"WellI thought about it and-"

"Christopher." A girls voice interupted. Rose turned and saw a pretty blond haired seventh year grinning at Christopher. Alexis Bell.

Alexis looked at Rose. "Oh, Hi Rose."

"Alexis." Rose greeted gritting her teeth. Alexis didn't notice and turned her attention back to Christopher.

"Join me for breakfast?" Alexis chided putting on her most charming smile. Christopher was at a loss of words he shot a quick glance at Rose who grinned back weakly.

"Yeah, alright." The two headed toward the portrait. Roses stomach sunk, she felt like hurling her potions book at the back of Alexis's head. Christopher turned back.

"I'll see you later Rose." He called back. 

Rose's heart felt like it was going to rise out of her body, before she could say something back they were gone.A wide smile crept to Rose's face, she swooned and airily flopped down on a plushy armchair.

"What are you so happy about?" Lily asked suspiciously. 

Rose couldn't wipe the smile off her face. The truth was Rose didn't know what she was happy about, just the fact that Christopher talked to her was enough for her. But he said 'i'll see you later' now she couldn't wait to see him again as long as that brat Alexis didn't get in the way nothing could break Rose's happiness.


	4. Chapter 4

Rose and Albus sprinted down the moving stairs being as careful as they could. They were late for their Potions lesson. Albus was running so fast Rose was desperately trying to keep up with him. Soon enough they arrived but were still late. They quietly entered the dark, murky room. Professor Slughorn turned around from writing on the blackboard.

"Ah.., Mister Potter and Miss Weasley. Get lost in the corridor?" Slughorn said, Rose looked at Albus, they both were trying to get their breath back.

"Sorry..sir. We lost..track of time." Rose said.Professor Slughorn nodded.

"Im sorry too. Ten points from Gryffindor." Slughorn turned back to the blackboard. The Slytherins snickered at Rose and Albus. The Gryffindors shook their heads at them, Rose and Albus sat down at a table near the back of the class.

* * *

After Potions Rose and Albus made their way to Gryffindor tower.

"Ten Points! We were only a couple of minutes late." Albus complained.

"Don't worry, we have all year to get them back." Rose assured.

"Hey Potter." a cold voice yelled behind them. Rose and Albus stopped in their tracks and wheeled around.

Scorpius Malfoy was strutting up to them.

"What do you want Malfoy?" Rose said. Scorpius eyed her.

"I beleive I was talking to Potter. Weasley." 

Rose folded her arms over chest.

"Well what?" Albus pressed.

"Are you entering the tournament?"

"Why?"

"I heard that your brothers enetering. So are you-?"

"Where did you hear that?" Rose interupted.

"Heard it from the loud mouth himself." Scorpius sneered. He turned back to Albus. 

"So are you going for more glory to the Potter name?" Scorpius sneered. Albus furrowed a brow at the blond Slytherin.

"As if it needs more. Honestly Potter, do you actually think you can get through the tournament without help? The only reason Potter senior got through was from help around him. I doubt you'd be so lucky." Scorpius smirked.

"Oh and you'd get through without the help of your fathers connections at the ministry?" Albus said scathingly. Rose smirked as the arrogant expression on Scorpius's face vanished. 

"Watch yourself Potter." Scorpius glared and then walked away.

"James is entering?" Rose said, "Why would he risk his life for something as silly as a tournament?" Albus shrugged.

"You know James, its probably just a big laugh for him." Albus said grimly.

"Come on lets go." The two walked back to Gryffindor Tower.

* * *

Gryffindor Tower was buzzing with conversation. Delilah Brown was catching Lily up with the new gossip she just received. Lily however didnt seem interested. James was showing the first years his collection of wizard trading cards and Trevor Finnigan was desperately trying to get his homework done.

Rose went up to the girls dormitory and got started on her history of magic essay. Normally she didn't mind doing her homework but today she didnt seem interested. Instead she found her mind drifting off to the Triwizard tournament. What if James entered and got chosen? Would he win? She admitted he was a good quidditch player, one of the best in the school. But like Professor Mcgonagal said it wasnt like a game of quidditch. She remembered what her parents said about the tournament. That her uncle Harry had to fight a dragon, save his friends from the black lake, fend off grindylows and he had to find his way through a maze which was infested with magical creatures.Rose doubted another Dark lord would return this year but that still sounded too dangerous to her.


	5. Chapter 5

Rose grabbed her robes and wand. She walked downstairs into the silent common room. Albus was there waiting.

"Ready?"Albus asked.

"Lets go."

* * *

Rose and Albus strolled down the empty corridors. Every classroom door was locked, every bathroom empty. 

They walked on hoping not to bump into the Slytherins. As the walked Rose could of swore she heard footsteps, stopping in her tracks and listening she heard them again. She knew exactly what it was.

"Whats wrong?" Albus said stopping also.

"Shh. Listen." Rose said.

"Shh. Stop movingor we'll be seen." They heard someone whisper.

"Fred, is that you?" Albus said looking aound,

"Stay still." Fred hissed. 

Rose reached forward like a blind woman. Suddenly she felt someone. Taking a handful of the cloak she slipped it off Fred only to realise her brother was there.

"Hugo?"

"Hi sis." Hugo said grinning.

"What are you two doing?" Albus asked. Hugo looked up at his cousin Fred.

"We made a trip to the kitchens." Fred smirked. 

Hugo pulled something out of his robe pocket.

"Eclair?" Hugo said holding out the desert to Rose. Rose glared at him.

"Do you know how much trouble you'd be if the Slytherins caught you instead of us." Albus said.

"Does it matter, you caught us didn't you?" Fred argued, Albus shook his head. 

"Don't worry."Albus muttered.

"Look just go back to the common room **now**." Rose pointed along the corridor.

"How much points are you going to dock?" Hugo furrowed a brow.

"Fifty if you don't hurry up and move." Rose growled.Fred and Hugo threw the cloak back over themselves and scurried off back to the common room.

"Wait until James hears they've been using his cloak." Albus smirked.

"Come on." Rose said.

"Whats wrong with you?" Albus said.

"Nothing." Rose snapped.

"Doesn't sound like nothing. Come on whats wrong?" Albus coaxed.

"Al, honestly it's nothing. I'm just tired is all." Rose assured.

Satisfied with her answer, Albus didn't bring it up again. The two finished their prefect rounds and went back to the common room for a good nights sleep

* * *

"Chew with your mouth closed." Roxanne scowled at her brother.

Fred glared at her.

"If you don't listen you won't notice." Fred said thickly through a mouthful of eggs. Hugo laughed like it was the funniest thing he'd ever heard.

Rose, Albus, Fred and Roxanne sat at the Gryffindor table eating breakfast. Rose was reading the daily prophet. Albus was playing with his food and Roxanne was shooting death glares at Fred from across the table.

"Hey look." Rose said showing Albus an article from the prophet. "Dad and Uncle Harry are in the prophet again."

Albus muttered the article to himself.

"Aurors, Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley, have once again done and outstanding job in catching the two wizards who have been responsible for the random attacks in Knockturn alley. Both wizards received life for using all three unforgivable curses.." Albus turned back to his plate. 

"Great, more glory to add to the Potter name." Albus said bitterly. 

Rose sighed. "Are you still on about what that git Malfoy said."

"What did Malfoy say?" Hugo said out of the blue.

"Nothing." Albus assured.Albus grabbed his bag. 

"See you in class." he muttered before walking away. Rose watched after him. 

Suddenly Lily Potter sat down occupying Albus's old seat.

"Whats wrong with him?" Lily asked pouring herself some pumpkin juice. 

Rose shrugged. "No idea." she lied. S

he knew exactly why he felt bad, Scorpius Malfoy. He always knew what to do to get under someones skin, he really got to Albus. Rose glanced at the Slytherin table, there he was eating, surrounded by his so called friends, Michael McNair, Geoffrey Goyle and Theo Parkinson. Lily caught her staring at the Slytherin table.

"Woo hoo." She said waving a hand in front of Rose. "Rose are you alright?

Rose averted her eyes back to the table. "Yeah I'm fine.., I'm gonna go to the library."

"Its eight o'clock!" Fred said.

"So?" Rose retorted. "I'll see you later" everyone made a 'hmm' sound in agreement.

* * *

Rose walked around the castle trying to kill time before class, she hoped she would bump into Albus. Suddenly she felt her heart beating faster than ever. Christopher McLaggen was walking down the corridor. He saw Rose and smiled. Rose felt her insides melt.

"Hey Rose." Christopher said walking over.

"Hi." Rose squeaked.

"Have you seen James?" 

Rose shook her head.

"He's probably still asleep." Rose suggested.

"Yeah probably." he said dismissively.

"Well see you Rose." he said before walking down to the great hall.

"Bye." Rose said. Rose had to contain her swoons until he was out of sight.

Rose had an ear to ear grin plastered on her face.

"Ooh. Rosey's in love." a cold voice drawled. 

Rose almost went white when she saw Scorpius.

"Eavesdropping now are we?" Rose said fiercely.

"What about you staring at me over breakfast?" Scorpius smirked.

"I wasn't staring!" Rose retorted. "Just becauseI was looking at the Slytherin table doesn't meanthat Iwas looking at you."

"No need to get defensive Weasley or shouldI say McLaggen." Scorpius was in fits of laughter. Rose restrained herself from whipping out her wand and hexing him.

"Git." she muttered.

"Bookworm." Scorpius smirked before walking past her. 

Rose walked the opposite direction fuming the whole way.


	6. Chapter 6

The next day Rose and Albus walked out to the entrance hall. A bunch of students were crowded around a flyer on the wall. Rose and Albus made their way to the front of the crowd and read the flyer.

_The Beauxbaton and Durmstrang academies will be arriving at Hogwarts on October 30th. Everyone will gather outside to greet our foreign visitors and then we will enjoy a large feast back in the great hall. Thank you._

"That's soon isn't it?" Lily said making her way next to them.

"Yeah, and that feast is the day before Halloween." Rose added.

"So?" Lily said.

"Imagine how sick we'd get if we had two large feasts in a row. Plus the sweets and desserts their bound to serve-" Rose said.

"Is that all your worried about?" Lily said. "How many cavities we'll get."

"Whats a cavity?"A second year hufflepuff asked.

* * *

As weeks passed the arrival of the two new schools was approaching. Teachers were straightening up their classrooms, the great hall had less feathers laying around, the corridors and hallways were much cleaner and the suits of armor were polished and sat upright. Plus Peeves the poltergeist was nowhere to be found.

Finally the day had arrived. After all classes were finished the whole school gathered outside for what seemed like forever. Professor Slughorn and McGonogal were inspecting everyone, all the different houses were in four lines.

Rose was standing in front of Albus.

"I wish they'd hurry up." Albus groaned. 

Rose sighed and looked up.A shadow was soaring through the clouds, she wasn't the only one who noticed.

"Look!" A third year Ravenclaw shouted. The whole school watched as the huge carriage being pulled by the biggest horses they've ever seen landed.

The door on the carriage flew open. A pretty brunette scurried out taking an anxious look at the Hogwarts students, and then pulled a short set of steps out from under the blue carriage. Professor Mcgonogal walked toward the carriage greeting the little girl. And then the largest woman Rose had ever seen stepped out wearing a black shawl over her head and navy blue robes.

"Minerva." She greeted politely. Both women shook hands despite the size difference. 

"Children. This is Madam Maxime." Professor McGonogal said to everyone.

"Are ze Durmstrangs 'ere yet?" Madam Maxime said. At that moment, three lines of children walked out gracefully from the carriage and stood behind their headmistress.

"No. Not yet." Professor McGonogal said shortly.

The Hogwarts staff all greeted Madam Maxime and soon they were all engaged in conversation. 

The Beauxbaton students were dressed in sky blue robes. Most of the girls like Madam Maxime had shawls over their heads. Most of them stared anxiously at the other school. 

Rose noticed two people waving wildly at them, it was her other two cousins. Dominique and Louis. 

Rose turned back to tell Albus. But he and most of the other male Hogwarts students were staring, almost drooling at a Beauxbatons student. She was one of the most beautiful girls Rose had ever seen. She had long blond hair that was oddly neat considering she had her shawl off andshe had piercing green eyes. She kept giving little grins at the seventh years. Rose nudged Albus and told about Dominique and Loius.

"Here come the Durmstrangs!" Fred yelled pointing at the lake. 

Everyone was on their tiptoes trying to get a look at the lake.

Out of the water was a huge ship slowly rising to the surface. A huge dark ship approached the shore and the Durmstrangs put down a huge thick board for everyone to walk to shore on.

A man wrapped in dark brown fur with a curly beard and bushy eyebrows got off first. He gave Professor McGonogal a toothy grin showing his rotting teeth and one gold tooth.

"Minerva." He greeted in a deep voice.

"Professor Varkenoff." Both Professors greeted each other by a hug.

"I'm sorry ve are late, von of my students got lost-"

"Its fine Vicarn. Let us enjoy our feast." Professor Varkenoff turned back to the ship and yelled something in Bulgarian. The Durmstrang students marched off the ship with stony expressions. They were wrapped in fur like their headmaster.

"Hagrid, can you tend to Madam Maximes horses please." Professor McGonogal asked. 

Hagrid who didn't acknowledge Madam Maxime nodded and carefully walked up to the huge horses.

"Come along then." Professor McGonogal gestured the Beauxbatons and Durmstrangs inside to the large feast.


	7. Chapter 7

The Beauxbatons were seated at the Ravenclaw table and Durmstrangs sat with the Slytherins. Fred and Hugo were stuffing their faces with the delicious desserts in front of them.

Suddenly something caught Rose's eye. More people were sitting at the staff table. A man wearing deep blue and black robes was speaking with professor McGonogal,

"Oliver Wood!" Fred said loudly. 

"Hugo look its Oliver Wood!" Fred said nudging Hugo hardly in the ribs making him almost choke on his pudding.

"Who?" Roxanne said.

"He used to play for Puddlemere united remember." Rose filled in seeing that Fred was staring in awe at him.

"He's one of the best keepers ever." Hugo said. "Wonder what he's doing here?" 

Fred shrugged.

Rose continued to eat. She looked aside and saw Albus looking over at the Ravenclaw table. Rose followed his gaze and saw he was looking at the same girl in the courtyard, but he wasn't the only one looking. Nearly all the seventh and sixth years were trying to get a look at her much to the annoyance of many seventh and sixth year girls who were shooting deathly glares at the blond from Beauxbatons.

"Excuse me students." Professor McGonongal stood up out of her chair. 

"I would like to introduce a former student of Hogwarts. Who since then has been a praised quidditch player and now Head of the Department of Games and Sports at the Ministry of Magic. He is here to be one of the judges at the tournament. Mister Oliver Wood."

A huge applause rang through the hall as Oliver stood up and greeted the students, some of the foreign visitors were clapping but not as enthusiastically as Hogwarts.

"Now, Mr Filch if you will?" Professor McGonogal gestured something to Filch. Filch nodded and and exited the great hall alongside him was Professor Longbottom.

"While we wait Mr Wood would like to say something." Another short applause echoed in the hall while Oliver made his way to the front.

"Thank you. As you all know the Triwizard tournament this year has had some rules changed. The age limit is sixteen and over. Only if you feel you are confident enough to enter you may do so. The contenders can be boy or girl and there will be three difficult tasks. The first task is an opportunity for you to gather your clue, if you do not collect the clue you have no chance on moving on to the next task. Olympe Maxime, Professor McGonogal, Vicarn Varkenoff anI will be judging your performance. So good luck and may the best school win." Oliver nodded curtly and returned to his seat again being applauded. 

The huge doors on the great hall opened and Filch and Professor Longbottom stumbled in holding a large crate, when they finally got to the front of the great hall they set it down gently, the sides of the crate fell down revealing a large goblet. There were many 'oohs and ah's ' from the students as they stared at the large goblet

"Now this is the actual goblet which will pick our champions. If you wish to enter, write your name and school on a piece of parchment and put it in. If any underage students submit there name it will not go unnoticed. You have until eight o'clock tomorrow night to enter. Now you still have lessons tomorrow soI suggest you retire to sleep. Goodnight." Professor Mcgonogal said standing next to the goblet which now had intense blue flames coming out the top.


	8. Chapter 8

Rose sat at the Gryffindor table watching the students, she woke up early so she can see who enters the tournament, her cereal went soggy, she couldn't care less, she didn't know what it was that made her so anxious about the tournament, maybe it was the fact that they lowered the age limit or maybe that to of her cousins could enter whatever it was she couldn't pinpoint what it was her thoughts were interrupted when she saw someone in the corner of her eye walking up to the goblet. Of all people Scorpius Malfoy, Rose narrowed her eyes, a gang of Slytherins girls were all whispering behind their hands to each other, the Slytherins boys who were awake applauded and jeered, he smirked arrogantly and strutted up to the Goblet, the bright blue flames created an eerie glow on his pale features, raising one arm he dropped the piece of parchment in the flame. Rose rolled her eyes and poured some more pumpkin juice, trust him to do it in daylight, not like some students who snuck down at night to enter, just so everyone could see him do it. Rose was soon joined by Albus who seemed top be in a brighter mood, he glanced at the Ravenclaw table, and sure enough there she was, the blond from Beauxbatons, Albus seemed to be infatuated with her, Rose couldn't blame him.

"Do you even know her name?" Rose said, Albus's green eyes flicked.

"Aurore Leduc." he replied forking egg into his mouth." Molly told me."

"Molly?" Rose repeated. "Our Molly?"

"Yeah, she started this year remember."

"How come we didn't see her at the sorting." Rose furrowed a brow.

"Remember, Peeves upset moaning Myrtle and she flooded the bathroom and all the prefects had to go and-"

"What house is she in?" Rose interjected.

"Ravenclaw, first Weasley in decades who broke the Gryffindor streak, Grandpa was shocked." Albus said.

"I cant believe i forgot." Rose craned her neck, sure enough there she was her second youngest cousin Molly, sitting at the end of the Ravenclaw table with Dominique and Louis, her dark red hair neatly platted and her deep brown eyes hidden behind rectangle framed glasses.

"Maybe its because your fussing over the tournament." Albus said taking a sip of pumpkin juice.

"I'm not fussing!, I'm just..."

"Fussing." Albus smirked. Rose scowled at him. "So I take it your not entering." Rose commented.

Albus stayed silent but shook his head. "I don't know." he replied shorty.

---------------

In total , Rose only saw 7 Hogwarts students, 5 Durmstrangs and 4 Beauxbatons enter, but there was still all day to enter and some more could have entered before she got up. Rose and Albus were on their way to the library, they had a free period so they decided to study. The two sat at the tables in the library, books piled in front of them.

"I've decided not to enter." Albus said suddenly, Rose looked up from her book.

"Oh...thats good i guess." Rose said.

"I don't need anything from it, we don't need the gold or the fame, plus i might be facing a troll in there."

Rose laughed but covered her mouth quickly as she saw the new assistant librarian give her a disapproving look.

"Even Madam Pince isn't as strict as her." Albus muttered.

"I know." Rose agreed. "In a weird way I'm glad your not entering." Rose whispered.

"Now we have an even better chance of winning." a cold voice drawled, Rose looked around.

"Shove off Malfoy." Rose spat,

"Tsk, tsk Potter, always having a girl spring to your defence, not just a girl a Weasley." Albus whipped his wand out at Scorpius.

"Al don't." Rose said, Scorpius simply smirked. "If you cant enter a tournament i doubt you can hex me Potter"

"Wands away in the library." Madam Pince exclaimed. "Potter, Weasley out NOW."

Rose shot Scorpius a death glare before pulling Albus away with his bag.

Once they were in the corridor Rose faced Albus.

"You need to stop letting him get to you Al, thats all he's doing it for, to get a reaction."

"I know, i've been holding it in all term and i just snapped."

"I wish you hurry'd up and hexed him." Rose joked.

"I was just about to." Albus said ruffling his hair, both cousins laughed.


	9. Chapter 9

Finally the most anticipated moment of the day arrived, the champion selection. All students sat in the great hall waiting for the Professor McGonogal to draw the names.

"If any last minute contestants wish to enter, do it now." Many more students entered including Aurore Leduc, Albus's supposed crush.

"Is she mad?, whats she thinking?" Albus said gaping. Rose's eyes widened, James and Christopher put their names in the goblet.

_"Oh no not Christopher, thought he would of had more sense." Rose thought grimly_

"Everyone quiet please!" Professor Slughorn shouted, everyone watched in awe as the goblet shot out bright blue flames almost blinding if you look directly at them, a small piece if parchment flew out, Professor McGonogal caught it and read it.

"The Beauxbatons champion is, Aurore Leduc." a chorus of giggles erupted where the Beauxbatons were sitting, Aurore looking slightly taken back stood up and walked over to Professor McGonongal, Albus was clapping but had a slightly shocked look on his face. Aurore walked through a door near the staff table.

A second piece of parchment shot out of the flames, again Professor McGonogal read it.

"The Durmstrang champion is Dimitar Levski." a tall and built boy walked over to Professor McGonogal receiving a loud applaud from the Durmstrangs, he followed Aurore's footsteps and went into the door near the staff table.

Finally the moments Hogwarts was waiting for, who was their champion, as if in slow motion the final piece of parchment was caught by McGonongal .

"And the Hogwarts champion is..."

(Sorry it's so short, i couldnt decide who the champion is.)


	10. Chapter 10

"And the Hogwarts champion is.. Scorpius Malfoy." Rose's jaw dropped, so did half the Gryffindors.

Scorpius got an outrageous applause from the school, when he left Professor McGonogal spoke again.

"There you have it, our three champions, Aurore Leduc, Dimitar Levski and Scorpius Malfoy."

"How did that slimy git get in?" James scoffed.

"I bet he cheated." Hugo said darkly.

"You two are being stupid, the goblet just throws out any name, besides he wouldn't have the brains to-" Lily was cut off by Professor McGonogal clearing her throat loudly.

"Only one of our champions will win, the first task takes place 3 weeks from now and-"

The whole school gasped as more flames raged out the top of the goblet.

"What eez zis?" Madam Maxime demanded.

"Minerva vat is going on." Varkenoff said in awe. Three more parchments shot out, Professor McGonogal caught them and worriedly read them.

"Can, Kosta Petkov, Xavier Martin and James Potter, please go back to the chamber behind the staff table please." Rose looked back at James who seemed just as shocked as everyone else, slowly he walked with the other two to the chamber behind the staff table.

"What in Merlin's beard just happened there?" Fred said, everyone shrugged.

"At least he got in." Hugo grinned.

"Shh." Rose hissed.

"Uh, the rest of you are dismissed." Professor McGonogal sent them all to bed.

Rose and Albus exchanged a worried look.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When James, Xavier and Kosta entered the chamber, the other champions looked at them suspiciously.

"What are you lot doing here?" Scorpius demanded, James was just about to answer when an argument could be heard.

"Minerva zis eez outrageous-"

"Potter, Petkov and Martin." Professor McGonogal ordered.

"Over here now." they all commanded.

"What eez 'appening?" Aurore asked Madam Maxime, Madam Maxime mumbled something in French.

"Minerva 'ow eez zis going to work, zere eez only meant to be one champion from each school." Scorpius and Dimitar walked over.

"Oliver what do you think?" Oliver Wood who was pacing stopped.

"Well this Hasn't happened before, well not exactly like this but-"

"But how are ve going to compete with six champions." Varkenoff grunted.

"Well we could let them all compete." Professor McGonogal cocked an eyebrow, he lead the teachers to the corner of the room.

The champions looked awkwardly at each other.

"Well I see another Potter managed to sneak into the tournament." Scorpius sneered, James glared at him.

"At least i can give Hogwarts a better chance of winning, i thought we were going to lose for sure when you got selected." James smirked.

"Can't let anyone have any spotlight can you Potter, first Diggory now me, are your children going to do it to?"

"That's enough Mister Malfoy." Professor Slughorn growled.

The teachers emerged from the corner of the room.

"We have decided to let you all compete." Professor McGonogal said, the original champions frowned.

"You will all compete in the first two tasks, but whoever has the highest points out of the two champions from the different schools will compete in the third task."

"Vat? thats not fair." Dimitar said appalled.

"Zat eez preposterous!" Aurore snapped.

Scorpius smirked at James. "I'm not worried at all." he told the teachers and James.

"May the best man win Potter." Scorpius smirked and walked out of the chamber.


	11. Chapter 11

Most of the Weasleys sat in the common room waiting for James, Rose drummed her fingers impatiently on her book.

"D'you think he got in trouble." Hugo said.

"But he didn't do anything." Albus reminded,

"That didn't stop them last time with dad though." Lily muttered, Rose checked her watch, nine thirty, he was taking ages, she hoped he was alright.

Suddenly the portrait opened and James strolled in.

"James!" Hugo said sitting upright,

"What happened?" Fred said,

"Did you get in trouble?" Hugo asked.

"Did you get expelled?" Fred asked excitedly, James looked at them as though they were mad.

"No and no." James assured.

"Well what happened." Lily pressed, James sat on an empty armchair facing a them all.

"Well, McGonogal said that we'll all be competing-"

"Brilliant." Fred and Hugo grinned.

"Yeah but, the person who has the highest points by the third task gets to compete in it." silence filled the common room before Albus spoke.

"So you have to beat Malfoy to get to the third task." Albus said, James nodded.

"Well, that shouldn't be too hard, eh." Hugo assured.

"I guess we'll have to see." James muttered.

-----------------------------------------------------------

The next day the school was full of gossip about the six Triwizard champions, Gryffindor was receiving many more taunts and insults from the Slytherins than usual and everyone was calling James, Xavier and Kosta cheaters.

In potions everyone seemed to resent Albus and Rose maybe because they were closer to James.

"Now everyone will be learning how to tell Polyjuice potion from Sleeping Draught." Professor Slughorn began. "Now, sleeping draught is made up of seven components meaning-." his eyes stopped on the doorway. "Yes miss Potter." Lily stood in the doorway with a sulky look on her face.

"Professor McGonogal wants all the champions to the trophy room." she said in a bored tone.

"Very well, Mister Malfoy off you go." Scorpius grabbed his bag and headed for the door Lily left before he was off his chair.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Rose and Albus were on there way to visit Hagrid, the chilly air outside tempted them top go back in but they went on. Hagrid was sitting outside his cabin watching the large horses near the Beauxbatons carriage.

"Hi Hagrid." Rose said cheerfully.

"Hullo Rose and Albus." he grinned.

"Were you at the champion selection?" Albus asked, Hagrid nodded.

"I was there alrigh'." he muttered. "How is James?"

"Different." Albus said. "I thought he'd be over the moon, but he's been really quiet about it." Hagrid nodded.

"Oh, before i forget, i saw your mother in there Al."

"Mum was in there?"

"Yeh better get in there before she leaves, she told me she's doin' a story on the tournament." Hagrid whispered.

"We'll come back later Hagrid." Rose assured, Hagrid stood up towering over them and nodded. "Alrigh'"


	12. Chapter 12

"Mum." Albus called out in the corridor, Ginny spun around, her brown eyes flashing.

"Albus Severus Potter come right here!" Ginny fumed, Albus's eyes widened, he wasn't expecting this reaction.

"Mum!, what are you-" Albus was cut off.

"Where is your brother?" Ginny put her hands on her hips.

"I don't know?" Albus stated."I thought all of the champions went to get their pictures taken."

"All the champions except him, he made up some tripe about extra credit Arithmacy." Ginny took a big breath, Albus stayed silent praying his mother wouldn't boil up again.

"Hello Rosey." Ginny said. Rose smiled and tucked a lock of hair behind her ear.

"So i guess you and dad heard the news." Albus acknowledged, Ginny nodded and rubbed her temples with both hands. "Just be thankful your father didn't come."

"But James didn't do anything." Rose added, Ginny let out a breath of air.

"Well if you see him, tell him that I'm looking for him." Albus and Rose nodded.

Ginny walked away and turned a corner.

"James is gonna get it." someone said behind them, Rose whipped around, Lily stood there grinning broadly.

"Why mum?" Albus groaned. "This is going to be so humiliating." Rose and Lily exchanged looks. "Uh.. Why?" Lily spoke, Albus ruffled his hair.

"Aren't you annoyed mums going to be here all year?" Albus said, Lily freckled covered nose wrinkled.

"Its not like she's going to sit with us at dinner or tuck us in at night."

"Yeah at least she's not as embarrassing as dad." Rose added, Albus frowned.

"Well uncle Ron doesn't lick a handkerchief and wipe the corner of your mouth does he?" Rose and Lily looked at eachother, both cheeks going red.

"BWAHAHA!" Rose and Lily cackled, Rose glared at them both.

"Har-de-har-har." Albus said crossly. "You know the pair of you aren't helping."

Lily pushed past them chuckling along the way, Rose straightened up and rubbed a tear from her eye. "Aww, I'm sowwy." Rose pouted, Albus rolled his eyes and the two went to the feast.

--------------------------------------------------------

Albus's mood didn't seem to improve over dinner, he kept one wary eye on Ginny while he ate. Ginny sat at the staff table next to Professor Longbottom.

James was hunched behind his friends hoping to avoid Ginny, Rose knew Ginny wouldn't yell at him until she heard him out but James obviously thought differently.

"Why does it bother you so much that Aunt Ginny's here." Hugo said thickly, Albus cleared his throat.

"How would you like it if your mum stayed here for the whole year." Hugo shrugged. "I wouldn't mind."

"Yeah right." Rose muttered, Trevor Finnigan leaned over near Albus.

"Al is that your mum?" he said, Albus nodded sulkily.

"She's so hot-" Rose cleared her throat, Trevor retreated and continued to eat.

Professor McGonogal rose from her seat, everyone stopped eating and talking.

"Just a quick announcement." she said. "With the Triwizard Tournament also comes media attention, so here doing a story for the daily prophet, Former Hollyhead Harpies player and Senior Quidditch correspondent for the daily prophet, Mrs Ginerva Potter." Ginny nodded curtly while receiving a large applause from the school, a group of Hufflepuff fifth years wolf whistled making Albus and James almost leap out of their seats, Rose put a restraining arm on Albus.

"Can you see who it is." Albus whispered to Fred and Hugo who were facing the Hufflepuffs.

"Jamie Regge, Gregory Maniff and Michael Finch-Fletchley." Hugo whispered.

Albus smirked.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In Gryffindor Tower James and Rose were the only one in the common room, Rose and James weren't that close, they saw each other over holidays and Christmas but most times she was with Albus and he was with Fred and Hugo.

"Why aren't you in the head's common room?" Rose asked, James shrugged.

"Rachel's kind from mad at me, don't want throw petrol on the flame." James sniggered, Rose smiled.

"So are you excited about the tournament?" Rose said putting her hair into a ponytail.

"Of course, i cant wait." James replied quickly, a little too quickly. Rose could tell he was nervous, his voice went up an octave and he was speaking fast. Silence filled the room the only noise was the crackling fire, Rose started to feel drowsy, stiffling a yawn she got up.

"I'm goin' to bed." she said wearily.

"Goodnight."

"Night"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------


	13. Chapter 13

Rose was sitting in the stands of a huge stadium, the whole crowd seemed to be yelling, but she couldn't hear what they were saying, suddenly four huge Hungarian horntails came into view.

"RUN JAMES RUN!!" Lily yelled, James sprinted for his life away from the four dragons chasing him,

"LOOK OUT!" Albus yelled, one of the dragons blew fire at James, then one thrashed its tail launching James into the air and in the direction for a dragons open mouth.

"JAMES!" Rose screamed, James fell into the dragons open mouth.

"Noooo..."

Roses eyes snapped open, Rose sat up trying to regain her breath, she was drenched in cold sweat and her throat was dry. Rose held he head in her hands.

"Rose are you alright." Delilah Brown asked,

"Yeah I'm fine." Rose replied croakily, she then sunk back onto her soft pillows, once breathing became more steadier Rose rethought her dream,

_"It was only a dream, it doesn't mean its going to happen, right?" _she thought

_"They wouldn't let him face four dragons would they?"_

_"No, Rose it was just a dream just go back to bed_." Rose took a deep breath and soon fell back to sleep.

---------------------------------------------

_(A week until the tournament)_

Still reeling from her dream Rose woke up later than usual, in fact she was the last one up. After she got ready she walked through the dull corridors, she passed some Slytherin fourth years and ignored their taunts.

A huge lump sat in her throat and her stomach was in a knot, she couldn't beleive how nervous she was, she cursed herself for being a mother to all her cousins. She had to find out for sure that James was going to be alright, she hated the thought but she turned around and headed the Divination classroom.

Rose knocked on the wooden door and heard a muffled 'come in', Rose turned the knob on the door and pushed it open, she entered a room with tables with crystal balls on top, draped with old curtains and a mad looking woman was at the front of the class, her wild grey hair frizzed up and her eyes behind the spectacles eyed Rose.

"Yes dear." Professor Trelawney said. "It cant be class time already."

Rose had only been in this classroom five times, her mother didn't believe in Professor Trelawney's predictions but let Rose choose what classes she wanted.

"I just wanted to ask you something."

"Hmm?" Professor Trelawney glanced up from her crystal ball. "Ask away my dear, ask away." Rose approached her and sat in on of the chairs opposite her.

"I was just wondering if you had any predictions for the tournament." Professor Trelawneys eyes grew wide.

"No, no, I'm sorry my dear but I cannot tell anyone who the winner will be."

"I don't want to know who the winner is." Rose said crossly. "I just want to know if.. my cousin James, James Potter will be alright." Rose explained, Professor Trelawney seemed puzzled.

"I..I I'm sorry my dear but i cannot reveal any information about the tournament or and of its competitors." she concluded. Rose felt her blood boil, quickly she yanked up her bag and stormed out of the classroom in a rush, muttering under her breath.

"I'll bet she doesn't even know, mum was right she's just a big-" 'Ooof' Rose crashed into something or someone, looking up she met piercing sliver eyes, Rose sprang back as though she bumped into a vat of toxic waste.

"You might want to try looking where your going Weasley." Scorpius said nastily, Rose counted to ten in her mind, the last thing she wanted was to give him the satisfaction of pissing her off. Rose remained calm and straightened up.

"I believe those two holes in the middle of your head are eyes Malfoy, so maybe you should open them and shut your mouth." Rose scolded hotly, Scorpius cocked a pale brow.

"Whats got you so snappy?" he asked tensely. Rose folded her arms over her chest.

"Why, do you want to pick fun at it."

Scorpius shrugged.

"I know, you just saw McLaggen and Bell together." Rose's felt lightheaded, Scorpius seemed miles away and everything became a blur.

"W..w, What?" Rose stammered, Scorpius smirked. "Yeah they were snogging in the great hall like it was nobody's business." Rose still looked puzzled.

"Oh I guess you didn't know." he sniggered, Rose felt tears sting her eyes.

"You are the most slimy, arrogant, repulsive, evil little snake i've ever met." Rose stormed off with a sob, the tears poured down her cheeks she ran into the girls bathroom, Rose fell to her knees and started silently crying.

"What are you doing?" a piercing voice made her look up, a transparent figure floated infront of her.

"Myrtle..?" Rose said with a sniff. "Oh. Hello, why are you crying?" Myrtle asked.

"Nothing, im just tense right now."

"Is this about that silly little tournament?" Myrtle said testily.

"What if it is?" Rose said, Myrtle frowned. "I don't want to hear other peoples problems when im DEAD." Myrtle wailed, Rose stood up on the slippery floor.

"Fine I'll go." Rose turned to walk away. "No, no, no don't go, you can stay if you like." Myrtle said sweetly, Rose smiled warily and sat back down while leaning against one of the basins.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Rose didnt leave the bathroom for hours, she didnt want to face everyone Scorpius told, she knew the first thing he'd do was tell Vivicka Zabini and then she would tell Eliza Ferrington and then she would tell Rupali and Rajani Patil, and it would be around the whole school. Rose examined herself in the grimy mirror, the swelling around her eyes went down and they were no longer red, she rinsed her face getting rid of all the tear tracks on her cheeks.

Her watch said it was twelve thirty, she still had two more classes, including double potions with the Slytherins.

The corridors were silent, no one was in sight much to her releif, as she walked past a room she noticed the door was standing ajar, she strolled over and reached out when she heard voices.

"- ze creatures for ze first task are 'ere." a womans voice whispered.

"Vat!, how do you know?" a mans voice said loudly.

"shh, be quiet you imbecile." the womans voice fumed, Rose moved closer hoping not to trip or anything.

"Zey will be arriving tonight, you musn't say a word."the womans voice warned.

"But vat about Minerva?"

"Zere eez no doubt in my mind zat she will tell 'er champions aswell."

"Very vell, I vill meet you tonight Olympe." the man said, without any warning someone crept up behind her.

"Hey" Rose nearly jumped out of her skin, she spun around and met sparkling hazel eyes.

Rose pushed Christopher back from the door and down the corridor.

"What was that about?" Christopher said.

"Oh.. nothing i just..." Rose's throat got caught, she suddenly remebered why she spent half the day crying, it all crashed over her like a wave of depression.

"Rose, are you alright?"

"I've been better." Rose declared, Christopher seemed to notice Rose's sudden mood change.

"Did i do something wrong or?-"

"Well lets see, lets recount your day, tell me everything you did today."

"Uh okay. I woke up, got dressed, went down to the great hall with Alexis." Rose felt a stab of pain in her chest. "Oh and she kissed me-"

"How could she kiss you when two weeks ago she was fawning over James!" Rose blurted it out even though all of it was far from the truth.

"What?" Christopher protested.

"Oh nothing, you know im feeling a bit sick im gonna go to the hospital wing." Rose sped past him without a word, leaving him in a pool of confusion.

Rose felt like slapping herself in the head, now he'll definitely find out she likes him, why did she have to say that. Rose went to the library and sat in the back, she needed to clear her head and start thinking about something else, reading always did that for her, she picked out a large navy blue book and started to read.


	14. Chapter 14

The afternoon came quickly, Rose felt guilty and embarrassed at the same time, she missed a whole day of school, but now she had to face the whole school at dinner, taking as much time as possible she walked to the great hall. She took one step in, nothing happened she was expecting a huge round of whispers and sniggers, but nothing, she walked down the side of the Gryffindor table and sat next to Lily and across from Albus.

"Where were you all day?" Albus questioned, Rose reached over and grabbed a bread roll,

"Hospital wing." Rose replied shortly, Albus didn't seem satisfied with her answer.

"No you weren't because i checked there." Albus disagreed, Rose huffed.

"You know, sometimes i do things that i want to keep to myself Al, now can we just drop it." Rose retorted, Albus faced his plate again.

"Fine." he mumbled.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Rose was having a inside battle whether to follow the teachers, maybe she could warn James about whats coming, the Durmstrang and Beauxbatons champions would find out.

As they walked back to Gryffindor Tower, Albus eyes Rose.

"You look ill." he said, Rose furrowed a brow.

"How do you mean?" Rose questioned, Albus examined her more.

"And you look like you were crying."

"Crying." Rose snorted. "Don't be silly Al, why would I be crying?" Rose blurted out quickly.

"You tell me." Albus demanded, Albus's green eyes burned into Rose.

"Come on, we'll be late for prefect duties." Rose carried on walking without a word.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

That night there was alot of tension between Rose and Albus, the dark, dank corridors seemed even more boring without the two talking. Rose wished she could get away from Albus for ten minutes, just to get a look at the creatures for the first task. If he came then he would find out , where she was all day or would he?, of course he would, he was clever, it was decided she was going on her own.

"I've gotta go to the bathroom." Rose said, Albus nodded.

Rose raced down the staircases until she was in the entrance hall, the portraits on the walls eyed her suspiciously, Rose wished she brought a cloak or something. Rose walked outside into the bitter wind, she shut the large door behind her, the trees rustled from the cold wind, Rose rubbed her arms for some warmth, though it didn't make much.

Suddenly Rose spotted two figures near the Beauxbatons carriage, Rose rushed over taking care not to be seen, Madam Maxime and Professor Varkenoff were talking in hushed voices on the outskirts of the forbidden forest.

"How did you know they are arriving tonight?" Professor Varkenoff questioned, Madam Maxime shrugged.

"Don't worry about zat Vicarn, let's just go." The two walked further into the forest, Rose at their tails, Rose kept one eye on the ground, making sure not to snap any twigs.

After ten minutes Rose wished felt like turning back, the further they ventured into the forest the colder it got, she was shivering uncontrollably and her teeth were on the verge of chattering, unexpectedly a tree root got in Rose's way, Rose gasped as she plummeted forward into a tree.

"What was zat?" Madam Maxime hissed, Rose kept still behind the large tree, she heard footsteps trudging over, quietly she covered her mouth with one hand to stop her heavy breathing. The footsteps were almost an inch away from, the tree, she knew it, she was caught, she wished a centaur or anything would interrupt them, as she braced herself to run, a piercing squawk echoed through the forest.

"Come Vircarn, it was probably just an 'inky punk." Madam Maxime said dismissively.

Professor Varkenoff walked away, Rose exhaled a huge breath she didn't know she was holding, she edged her way around the tree and followed them again.

"Vy don't you just tell me vat the creatures are?" Professor Varkenoff growled.

"Because Vicarn." Madam Maxime snapped. "I do not know what zey are eizer."

Professor Varkenoff muttered under his breath.

A few minutes later they came to a clearing, a large cage, almost like a birdcage for Dragons appeared.

"Vat are they?" Professor Varkenoff asked, Madam Maxime ignored him and walked on.

A frail looking man wearing dirty robes with greasy sandy blond hair greeted the two.

"'Ello Bernard." Madam Maxime purred.

"Olympe." the man greeted. "I zought you were coming tomorrow."

"What eez ze difference Bernard?" Madam Maxime questioned. "Now what are zese creatures." Bernard walked over and tapped the large cage making whatever was in there go mad.

"Zey are 'arpies." Bernard explained, Rose gasped.

"'arpies?" Madam Maxime repeated.

Bernard nodded. "Nasty lot to, zey are ze nastiest creatures we could find."

"How are they meant to get past Harpies." Professor Varkenoff exclaimed.

"If your school 'as brains and brawn you should be fine Vicarn." Bernard smirked.

"Wha' are you lot doin' 'ere." a gruff voice interrupted, Rose crouched down behind the bushes, Hagrid emerged from the forest.

"Monsieur 'Agrid" Madam Maxime shrieked.

"That's righ', now wha' are you two doin' out 'ere."

"Vat is it to you Hagrid." Professor Varkenoff snarled, Hagrid focused his ebony eyes on the cage.

"So I guess you found the 'arpies."

Madam Maxime nodded. "Zat eez why we are out 'ere Monsieur 'Agrid."

"That's chea'in tha' is." Hagrid sneered.

"That did not stop you last time Hagrid." Professor Varkenoff said. Madam Maxime turned to Bernard.

"Merci beaucoup, Monsieur Bernard." Hagrid stomped back into the forest, Madam Maxime and Professor Varkenoff shortly following. Bernard went back onto his little tent that wasn't far from the cage.

The knot in Rose's stomach tightened, Harpies, Why Harpies?. Rose had heard about them, they are noisy, hungry and protective creatures, they also had the body of a bird but torso and head of a woman, but Rose thought they were a Myth. She stared at the cage waiting for any sign of movement, finally she worked up enough courage to walk over. The clearing was a fraction warmer than the forest, due to the raging fire outside Bernard's tent, she padded along the dirt floor over to the cage and peered in, the cage was large like an average house.

SQUAWK!, Rose covered her ears from the earsplitting squawk, Rose looked up, six dark shadows were hunched inside on steel bars, one flew down at a rapid speed in front of Rose, she had never seen something so frightening in her life, the Harpy here was nothing like the mascot for the Hollyhead Harpies quidditch team. The Harpy had black feathers all over its chest and wings, but the face was fierce, she had black, bulging but piercing at the same time eyes, sharp jagged teeth and pointy features, Rose looked down at the claws, they were like hooks, Rose cringed at the thought of having one scratch you, Rose looked back into its eyes, they were like huge orbs, Rose felt as though she was in a trance.

SQUAWK!, "Aaaagh!" Rose screamed and sprang back

"'oo's zere!" Bernard barked, Rose sprinted away from the cage and into the forest, her heart started to beat fast and her mind was racing, none of the forest looked familiar, she didn't know where she was running. She stopped to catch her breath, she'd never been this far into the forest, every direction looked the same, her teeth started to chatter uncontrollably, and she was shivering violently, taking a chance she sprinted forward praying it was the right way. Soon enough she was safely out of the forest, she fell to her knees and took a breather.

Rose rose to her feet and headed for the castle, she couldn't wait to go back to the warm, cozy common room, and then tomorrow she could warn James about the first task.


	15. Chapter 15

Following her horrible encounter with the Harpies, Rose went back to the common room since Prefect duties were over. The common room was like paradise, the warmth was wonderful, but something made Roses blood run cold, Albus's piercing glare. Rose felt sheepish, she didn't know how she was going to explain where she was, after all she had been gone for nearly an hour.

"Get locked in the bathroom?" Albus interrogated, Rose sat down in front of the fire.

"Were you outside?" Albus pried, Rose warmed her hands in front of the fire.

"No, why?"

"Because your lips are blue." Rose licked her lips, they were cold like she just had some ice-cream.

"Rose, where were you?" Albus said sounding irritated,

Rose sighed, "Al, can we talk about it in the morning please."

Albus didn't reply but stomped upstairs onto the boys dormitory, Rose hated lying to Albus, but she swore to herself that she would tell him everything tomorrow. Rose lay on her side in front of the fire, she started feeling tired after watching the flames dancing, soon enough she drifted into a peaceful sleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rose's eyes slowly fluttered open, she was looking at the re-litten fireplace, she sat up quickly giving her a head spin.

"Why are you sleeping on the couch?" Rose glanced to her side and met the gaze of Lily.

"Oh.. i fell asleep." Rose explained, Lily nodded. "Is Albus up yet?"

"He already went down to breakfast." Lily stated, Rose sighed.

"Did you two have a fight or something because he seemed pretty annoyed."

"Something like that." Rose muttered, Lily got up from the armchair.

"See you at breakfast."

"Okay." Lily left the common room, Rose checked her watch, it was quarter past eight, letting out a huge yawn she forced herself up.

After she got dressed and did her hair the first place she went was the heads common room, the portrait of a beautiful woman sitting on a chair occupied it, Rose knocked on the frame. After a while Rachel Stebbins stuck her head out.

"Oh.. Hello Rose." Rachel said.

"Hi, is James in there?" Rachel nodded, "Hold on." she said as she closed the portrait.

Moments later James came out into the corridor.

"Hey Rose." he said brightly.

"I need to talk to you." Rose said urgently.

James furrowed a brow. "Is something wrong or-"

"Just come on." Rose growled, she pulled him by the wrist down the corridor and onto an empty classroom, Rose closed the door behind them.

"Fine, whats this urgent news you must tell me." James requested sarcastically.

Rose played with her fingers nervously. "I.. uh."

"Rose."

"I know what the first task is going to be." Rose blurted out.

"What?" James repeated. "Well, w..w what is it?" James stammered, Rose looked around as though there were ears in the walls.

"Harpies." Rose answered, James seemed baffled.

"What are Harpies?"

"There these foul creatures that are meant to look like beautiful maidens but i saw one last night and it looked terrifying." Rose said quickly flailing her hands around." it had the body of a bird and the face of a woman and it-"

"Whoa whoa whoa." James grabbed her arms, "Slow down Rose." Rose took a deep breath, and James let go of her arms.

"They have claws like, like, sharp hooks and it had bulging black eyes and the loudest squawk i've ever heard."

James looked as her as though she was mad.

"So Harpies are the first task." James snorted "Now i'm really afraid."

"Well obviously you've never read about them." Rose said in a low tone. "James theyr'e dangerous."

"Oh yeah a bird sounds really dangerous." James laughed, Rose frowned.

"Suit yourself." Rose muttered, she stormed out of the classroom and down to breakfast.

--------------------------------------

"Albus." Rose said, Albus peered over the goblet he was drinking from.

"Look i'm sorry about last night, i should of just told you-"

Rose, honestly don't worry about it." Albus assured, Rose sat down next to him.  
"Are you sure, I mean, i was going to tell you but-"

"You were right, sometimes you do need time to yourself, and we all need space." Albus grinned, Rose returned it.

"Thanks." Rose breathed, Albus nodded and the two started eating.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The days speeded up and finally it was the day before the tournament, James seemed more cocky since he found out what the first task would be, but Rose had this nagging feeling that she should tell Scorpius, after all he was the only champion who didn't know, but why should she?, he was a little brat, he wouldn't do the same for anyone else, he'd let them stay in the dark, but Rose didn't want to sink to his level, he deserved to now he would be going against a dangerous Harpy. Rose hated what she was about to do but she made herself do it anyway, plucking up enough courage she cornered him in the library.

Rose cautiously walked over to the Slytherin, Scorpius glanced to his side and at Rose.

"Weasley." he greeted. "Imagine seeing you here." he drawled sarcastically.

Rose crossed her arms. "I need to talk to you." she said stiffly.

"Look Weasley if its about that stupid Mclaggen thing then-"

"Its not about Christopher, its about the tournament." Rose hissed, Scorpius eyed her.

"What about the tournament?" Rose looked behind them to make sure no-one was listening.

"Your going to be facing Harpies in the first task." Scorpius's silver eyes softened.

"Harpies?"

Rose nodded.

"So everyone else know's" Rose nodded again, Scorpius was in deep thought, Rose felt awkward standing next to Scorpius but not hurling insults at each other.

"Wait." Scorpius said suddenly. "How did you find out about them?" Rose gulped. "Thats none of your business, your lucky i even told you." Rose scowled.

"Oh yeah.. I'm thankful you told me a day before the task!" Scorpius huffed.

"What am i going to do?" he groaned. "Harpies?, of any other foul creature, Harpies."

Rose had never seen him like this, usually he was the arrogant, stuck up Slytherin but now he was actually worried or what it looked like distressed.

"Look, Malfoy." Rose started. "Honestly it wont be that hard to get past them."

"I know that, but now i only have a few hours to find a way to get past them." Scorpius said bitterly, Rose felt kind of guilty not telling him earlier, but in a way she didn't care either, knowing him he probably would of waited an hour before the first task if it were her, plus she helped him enough.

"Well.. bye." Rose muttered As she walked away, before leaving she pulled a book off the shelf and hid it in her bag.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the common room Rose started to read the book she borrowed from the library.

'Harpies, Sirens and other Myths' it was a thick book, there were pictures of Harpies far different than the one she had an encounter with, these ones were beautiful women, who didn't look harmful at all.

Rose read the first chapter.

_The Harpies are fierce, filthy, winged monsters who have characteristics of a bird and a woman, similar to that of the early Sirens. Their hideous faces of women with sharp claws mounted on the bodies of vultures inspired both horror and disgust. They could fly as fast as a bolt of lightening_

_The three daughters of Thaumas and Electre called Aello, Ocypete, and Celaeno were originally goddesses with beautiful hair and wings until they were reduced to such fearsome monsters.They were also referred to as "robbers," "snatchers," and "those who seize," meaning that they would steel anything that did not belong to them. They snatched food from their victims or left a loathsome stench rendering it unedible. They were also referred to as the "hounds of Zeus." _

Rose closed the book with a snap, James and Scorpius would need alot of help with the task, James thought it was a laugh but she doubted he knew how much damage a Harpy could inflict, she didn't want to help Scorpius either but who else did they have, Scorpius only half a day to figure out how to get past one while James had a week but doubted he did any research, Rose shoved the book back into her bag and grabbed her cloak.

Rose quickly walked to the heads common room, and tapped on the portrait frame, making the woman in the portrait disgruntled, James poked his head out, his hair was ruffled and his eyes were half open.

"Rose?, what are doing its one o'clock in the morning." James groaned. "I've got the task tomorrow-"

"I know, but i just wanted to know what you plan to do to get passed your Harpy."

"Don't worry Rose i've got it all covered."

"But James I-"

"Rose!" James growled. "Go back to sleep." and with that he pulled the portrait shut.

Rose turned away and started walking back to the common room, that was all she could do, she had no idea how to warn Scorpius unless she posed as a Slytherin which was not an option, she'd just have to wait until morning to see how they plan to get passed the task.

_(Sorry for dragging it on, the first task is in the next chapter.)_


	16. Chapter 16

_Sorry the chapter took so long, my computer was acting up._

_Anyway thanks for the reviews, and i'm glad you like the story. _:)

* * *

"Hurry up Hugo." Rose bellowed up the stone steps. 

Rose, Albus and Lily were waiting impatiently in the Gryffindor Common room, Rose was pacing the floor waiting for her brother, her nerves were getting the better of her, she never wanted the task to start but then again she was intrigued in what the champions would do.

"Maybe Al should go and drag him down." Lily suggested, Albus shot her a 'yeah right' look and rose up from the armchair. "What's he doing up there?" Albus said irritably, Rose shrugged.

"Haven't got a clue." Rose sighed. Lily was growing more impatient by the second, but Rose was growing anxious. Millions of terrible scenarios filled her head, what if James didn't have a good enough plan, would he be facing more than one Harpy?, was he as nervous as her?.

"Can't wait to see what the task is." Albus said eagerly, Rose nodded and gave a weak smile.

"If we ever make it there." Lily barked loudly, making tabby cat in the room hiss.

"Sorry Tiggy." Lily muttered.

"Hope it's nothing too dangerous." Albus said, Rose's stomach tightened.

"Yeah, otherwise mum'll pull James out of the tournament herself." Lily grinned, her and Albus snickered, but Rose didn't make a sound, she had stopped pacing but was standing anxiously infront of the fire.

"What's the matter with you." Lily pressed, Rose shook her head.

"Nothing, nothing I'm fine." she said dismissively, Lily and Albus exchanged glances.

"You worried about the task?" Albus asked, Rose didn't answer.

"Rose, you know that they'll stop it if it gets to dangerous." Lily said, Rose nodded.

"Yeah, I know."

"So theres nothing to worry about." Albus concluded. "Yeah, but a Harpy might be-" Rose clapped a hand over her mouth. Albus and Lily seemed more alert.

"What?" Albus cocked an eyebrow, Rose turned around.

"Do you know something?" Lily asked, Rose tried to come up with an explanation, but the words would get caught in her throat, Lily and Albus looked at her expectantly.

"Well I..." Rose trailed off at the sound of Hugo trotting down the steps. Relief waved over Rose.

"Look, we can go now." Rose said changing the subject, pulling Hugo by the arm they left the common room, Albus and Lily following shortly.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Every student in Hogwarts was at breakfast, even though it was a weekend everyone was up early. Rose looked around for the champions.

James was drinking huge amounts of pumpkin juice but hardly touched his scrambled eggs and bacon. Aurore Deluc was looking around anxiously, many of her Beauxbaton friends were complementing her and trying to keep her calm. Xavier was sitting with one more person, they weren't talking, but it looked like Xavier was very anxious, on the other hand who wouldn't be. The Durmstrang champions, Dimitar and Kosta didn't look at all phased, they went on as if it were a normal day, mimicking the stony expressions of their headmaster, they ate slowly. Scorpius however was no where to be found, Rose found it odd but didn't think much of it.

While eating breakfast, Lily and Albus would shoot glances at Rose, Rose pretended to ignore them but was breaking under pressure.

"Hugo." Rose glanced sideways, James was leading Hugo outside the great hall.

"Wonder where they're going." Albus said, Rose and Lily shrugged.

"Them two are always keeping secrets." Rose mumbled.

"Like someone else I know." Lily said, Rose looked across the table at the grim expressions on her cousins faces.

"Look, I'm not keeping secrets." Rose cleared up. "Up in the common room that was nothing, I tell you everything and you know it." Lily cleared her throat and devoured a piece of toast, while Albus started a conversation with Geoffrey Thomas. Taking care to bang her goblet hard on the table Rose quickly walked out of the hall.

She hated lying, but if she told them they would want to know where she heard the tip off from, and then they'll ask what she was doing on that day, and then she'll eventually have to tell them about her run in with Scorpius and explain why she was so upset, Christopher.

_'Maybe it wont be that bad.' _Rose thought to herself.

_'You'd be the laughing stock of the school, and it's not worth it.'_

_'So?, alot of people confess they're crushes at school"_

_'Yeah, but that usually ends up with the person liking them back, and Christopher clearly fancies Alexis.'_

Rose had to face the facts sooner or later, Christopher and Alexis had been chasing each other since they were in their fifth year.

_'Anyway who would like a goody goody Gryffindor bookworm' _Rose thought bitterly.

"Quick hand 'em over." James whispered frantically, Rose stopped in her tracks and spied Hugo and James in an empty closet the door slightly open. Hugo spotted Rose and started frantically trying to get out of the room.

"Hey sis." Hugo grinned, Rose crossed her arms.

"What are you two doing?"

"Who us?" James questioned, Rose impatiently put her hands on her hips.

"I owed James five wizard trading cards." Hugo explained, with a grin plastered to his face.

Rose shook her head. "Good luck James." she said as she walked past them.

Honestly ,Hugo was the worst liar she had ever encountered, she always knew when he lied, he would sport a huge smile and act polite to her.

Someone walking down the corridor got Rose's attention. Scorpius, he looked ruffled and tired, unlike Rose had ever seen him, he stopped short at the sight of Rose.

"Hi." Rose said trying to keep her voice even, Scorpius didn't say anything but greeted her with a nod.

"Scorpius." a sharp voice made then turn around frantically. Draco Malfoy was walking down the corridor.

"Dad?" Scorpius said perplexed. Draco was shortly followed by his wife, Asteria Malfoy.

Asteria Malfoy was a tall woman but shorter than her husband, she has shoulder length soft, curly, light blond hair, and a kind face. "What on earth are you doing with your hair." Mrs Malfoy fussed and started pushing it back, Mr Malfoy eyed Rose.

"Let me guess, you are Granger and Weasley's child." Draco smirked, Rose furrowed a brow.

"How did you?-"

"I know a Weasley when I see one." Rose felt highly uncomfortable standing with a family her familly loathed for decades.

"Rose!" Rose could recognise that voice anywhere, she turned her head and saw her mother, Hermione Weasley bustling down the corridor toward her.

Hermione put one arm around her.

"Morning Gra- I mean Weasley."

"Morning, Malfoy." Hermione said stiffly. "Mrs Malfoy." Asteria gave a curt nod.

"May i ask why you came? "Draco asked.

"I came to watch my nephew in the tournament, is that a crime?" Hermione retorted.

Draco smirked. "I'm suprised Potter isn't here, after all it is his son in the tournament, unless he doubts his own son can do it." Draco drawled, Hermione's grip tightened around Rose's shoulders. "I'm sure he wont miss something like this Malfoy, Harry won it when he was fourteen and i have the same faith in James." Hermione said stiffly, Draco smirked. "We all know why Potter won those tasks, especially you." Hermione cleared her throat. Draco clapped Scorpius on the shoulder. "Good luck." Draco said, Asteria kissed Scorpius's forehead.

"Nice seeing you." Astoria nodded to Hermione, Hermione gave a wary grin. The Malfoys walked away and Scorpius turned and walked into the great hall for breakfast. Hermione cupped Rose's face and examined her.

"Have you been eating?" Hermione said.

"Of course i've been eating, why?" Rose snapped.

"No need to get snappy Rose, you look pale and thin is all." Rose made her mouth into an 'o' shape.

"Wheres Dad?" Hermione sighed. "He tried to come, but him and Uncle Harry had to do some work."

Rose pulled her mother into a hug. "What's this for?" Hermione chuckled, Rose shook her head.

"Nothing, I just missed you this year." Hermione smiled at Rose. "Well come on, I want to find out what your brothers been up to." Rose smiled and walked with her mother into the great hall.

---------------------------------------------------------------

It was finally here, the first task, the whole school sat in the stands at the quidditch pitch, in the middle of the huge pitch was not grass but a large cage and rocks, jagged rocks around the border and scattered everywhere on the pitch, the Quidditch hoops were still in place, and at the end of the pitch a huge white tent was put up and the judges table was in a separate stand. But the House flags were replaced with the Hogwarts coat of arms, the Beauxbatons crest, which was two crossed wands, each emitting three stars. And the crimson Durmstrang flag, which Rose couldn't make out. Rose sat in the stands saving seats for her cousins.

"Hi Rose." Rose looked across, a little redheaded girl with Rectangle framed glasses gave a shy smile.

"Hey Luc'" Rose said brightly. "How do you like Hogwarts?"

"Well.." Lucy started. "I thought i'd be getting alot more work so it's quite boring but then again it gives me more time to study and do extra credit things." Lucy explained. It never ceased to fascinate Rose how much Lucy and her Uncle Percy were alike, she was destined to be head girl.

"Excuse me." a recognisable voice said, Rose looked to her side. Roxanne, Fred, Lily, Albus were making their way through the row.

"Ow." Delilah Brown shrieked.

"Sorry Delilah." Fred winked, Delilah gave him a disgusted look and straightened up.

"It's about time." Rose breathed. "I nearly had to fend people off to save these seats."

"Well we're hear now aren't we." Hugo said hotly, Rose made some more room so Lucy who was almost squashed to death could see.

"Welcome everyone to the first task." Professor Mcgonogall's amplified voice echoed around the stadium. An eruption of applause almost shook the stands, students everywhere were cheering and yelling.

When it died down the Headmistress spoke again.

"Now our six champions will go one at a time, they will be allowed one item with them not including their wand, they may take one more item but they note it will come off their score depending how big it is, they will attempt to get past their creature and capture a box, which will have the clue for the next task. The champions will compete in the order that follow's." Professor Mcgonogall cleared her throat. "The first champion will be, Dimitar Levski, followed by Kosta Petkov." the Durmstrangs who were sitting a few seats above them cheered.

"It will then be, Aurore Deluc followed by Xavier Martin." a chorus of high pitched giggles echoed around the stadium, Albus gulped.

"And finally the Hogwarts champions, Scorpius Malfoy followed by James Potter." Everyone cheered, the loudest applause coming from the Weasleys, Albus and Lily.

"Let the task begin." again another raging applause erupted.

Dimitar stepped worriedly out on the dry, sharp field, his broom in one hand and wand in the other. Everyone in the stands watched him intently. "_Here is the first champion, Dimitar Levski looking around anxiously_." The commentator Oliver Wood said in a loud amplified voice.

Suddenly the cage door flew open and faster than anything Rose had seen before a Harpy flew out, a collective gasp was heard around the stadium. "_Here it is the Harpy, faster than a bolt of lightening these things will be hard to face. Levski aiming his wand at the Harpy._"

Dimitar pointed his wand at the Harpy, but it was too quick to get a proper aim.

The fierce Harpy flew at him, a sickening slash was heard. "_Oh, and the Harpy tears his clothes, any closer and it would of ripped his arm off_." Dimitar clutched his arm, and got on his broom.

"_Levski trying to out fly this beast_."

Dimitar soared around the stadium keeping his eye on the Harpy, who was moving so fast it was just like a black blur.

"FLIPENDO." Dimitar roared, a shot of red light shot out of his wand and clipped the Harpy's wing sending it backwards.

"_Levski miraculously hitting the lightning fast Harpy with Flipendo, sending it backwards." _

The Harpy looked even fiercer. "SQUAWK!" the earsplitting squawk made everyone cringe.

"_The Harpy not too pleased about that, Levski better have another plan for this creature." _

Dimitar flew around more, the Harpy at his tail. Roses throat tightened.

"_The Harpy is gaining on Levski and.. Levski is diving down." _

Dimitar was hurtling toward the ground.

"He's not gonna make it." Hugo said.

Just inches away from the ground Dimitar lifted his broom, while the Harpy crashed into the ground.

"_Levski pulls up just in time, and the Harpy's gone."_

The Durmstrangs cheered loudly, Dimitar looked very pleased, flying over the many rocks on the ground, he swooped down and picked up a small wooden box.

"_Levski has found the clue." _A piercing whistle was heard and the Harpy flew back into its cage.

_"We will now see the judges scores." _

Everyone looked at the judges table.

Madam Maxime held up a six.

_"Six from Madam Maxime."_

Professor Varkenoff held up a nine.

_"Nine from Varkenoff."_

Professor Mcgonogall held up a seven.

"_And a seven from Professor Mcgonogall, and an eight from me."_

Everyone applauded the tired looking Dimitar.

"_So thats thirty points in total, well done."_

Dimitar waved at the applauding crowd and retreated back to the tent.

----------------------------------------------------

The champions seemed to come and go, it was nearly James and Scorpius's turn.

Kosta Petkov froze the Harpy for a couple of seconds, and managed to grab the box but also received a slash on his leg. Aurore Deluc conjured some birds and distracted her harpy but fell face first onto a rock, she also gathered her clue.

Xavier Martin had a broom, he flew around trying to get the Harpy tired, but unfortunately fell off his broom, he then did a charm to make one of the boulders light and hurled it a the Harpy knocking it out of the air, he limped over and grabbed his box. All of them were in the Nurses tent.

"_And now Scorpius Malfoy will be up." _

Hogwarts cheered as one of their champions walked out on the field.

"This ought to be good." Albus grinned.

Everyone watched as Scorpius looked around the pitch, he had his broom, Nimbus Next Generation in one hand and his wand in the other.

SQUAWK!! The large harpy flew towards Scorpius,

"_Here comes the Harpy." Oliver said._

"PROTEGO!" Scorpius bellowed, a large bubble like barrier circled around Scorpius.

"_Malfoy, repelling the Harpy with a shield charm, he's taking off." _

Scorpius got aboard his broom and soared off,

SQWAUK!!. The Harpy was shortly following.

Scorpius flew around the Quidditch hoops trying to get the Harpy distracted.

"What's he doin'.'" Fred said.

"Dunno." Lily said watching him.

"_The Harpies getting close, and ooh.. scratches Malfoy on the arm." _Rose and many other students gasped as a red liquid was sinking into Scorpius's clothes.

Scorpius waved his wand and conjured a rope.

"_Malfoy seems to be conjuring a rope, trying to tie up the Harpy perhaps?"_

"PROTEGO" Scorpius yelled, the Harpy was again knocked back and dazed.

"_Malfoy again repelling the Harpy with Protego and.. and he's got the rope attached to the Harpy."_

A collective cheer erupted, as Scorpius soared around the pitch holding the rope, he flew through one of the quidditch hoops and tied the rope.

"_And Malfoy's got the Harpy tied up and is searching for his clue."_

Scorpius soared down and scooped up the small wooden box.

"_And he's got it.. well done." _

Everyone cheered and yelled as Scorpius awaited the judges scores.

Madam Maxime held up a five.

"_Five from Madam Maxime." _

Professor Varkenoff held up a seven.

_"Seven from Professor Varkenoff."_

Professor Mcgonogall held up an eight.

"_Eight from professor Mcgonogall, and a nine from me.' _The Slytherins yelled and cheered so did all of Hogwarts.

"_That's a total of twenty nine.. well done Mr Malfoy." _

Madam Pomfrey called Scorpius over, who's arm was now soaked in blood.

"Hope he's alright." Rose thought aloud. Everyone looked appalled at her.

"What?" Lily barked, Rose shrugged. "What?, no-one deserves an injury like that."

"He does." Hugo and Fred said in unison. Rose rolled her eyes and turned back to the pitch.

She to was appalled at herself, how can she even think something like that let alone say it aloud, then again what she said was right, no-one deserves an injury like that.

"_And now our last Champion, Mr James Potter." _Everyone in Rose's aisle yelled at the top of their lungs.

"GO JAMES WOO." Lily yelled

"COME ON JAMES." Hugo screamed.

James grinned up at them and clutched his wand and broom.

Rose's breathing became shorter as she watched her cousin.

"_Here comes the Harpy_." the Harpy sped past everyone and down to James, Rose cupped her hands over her mouth.

"STUPEFY." a shot of red light hit the Harpy hurtling toward him.

"_Potter, stunning the Harpy with Stupefy, now he's taking off at a rapid speed." _

James took off swerving and doing sharp turns.

"_Looks like the Harpy's getting confused." _

James reached in his pants pockets and pulled a small red package out.

"_Looks like Potter brought an extra item along, i hope he knows that'll be coming out of his score." _

SQUAWK!. James ripped the red package and hurled it at the Harpy.

Everyone watched in awe as bright, loud, colorful fireworks went off everywhere.

"_This is something no-one expected, fireworks, obviously a Weasley's Wizard and wheezes product, they are dazzling and confusing the Harpy."_

James egged the crowd on waving a fist in the air.

A loud applause cheered him on. James flew down scanning the ground for the wooden box.

"_Looks like he's spotted it." _

James snatched the box in a gap between the rocks. Rose smiled and let out a breath of relief.

"_Look out the Harpy's coming back." _

Before James knew what was going on, the Harpy struck him in the back.

"_That looks nasty, can Potter pull it off." _

Rose felt like closing her eyes, she was praying for it to be over.

The piercing whistle was sounded and the Harpy retreated to it's cage.

James flew to the ground and collapsed to his knees.

"_Looks like Potter's got a nasty injury." _

Rose gasped, Everyone was watching James worriedly.

Slowly James got to his feet.

"_He's alright."_

Lily screamed as loud as she could, so did the whole Gryffindor house, plus Dominique, Louis and Lucy.

James limped over near the judges stands.

Madam Maxime help up a seven.

"Stingy that one isn't she." Lucy whispered to Rose, Rose nodded and smiled.

"_A seven from Madam Maxime."_

Professor Varkenoff held up a seven also.

"_Another seven from Varkenoff."_

Professor Mcgonogall held up an eight.

_"An eight from Professor Mcgonogall and a nine from me." _

Everyone clapped anxious to hear his total score.

"_The highest score from all of the champions, his total is thirty one." _

Rose and her cousins and Hugo stood up and cheered for James.

James looked up, above the pitch was in large bold writing was 'W'.


	17. Chapter 17

Gryffindor tower was booming with loud cheers and excitement. James was the center of it all, the walls were covered in red streamers and an ongoing chant came from the crowd.

"James you were brilliant." Christopher said loudly over the crowd.

"Your a shoe in to win." Alexis shrieked. Rose, Albus and Lily were among those celebrating.

The knot in Rose's stomach loosened, she felt so much better.

James was one of the best Champions, although he had 5 points taken off because of his extra item.

"Rose." Albus said, Rose turned. "Yeah?"

"Can I see you for a minute?" Albus said out of earshot from Lily. Rose knew what it was about, she nodded and the two walked outside the common room. Rose and Albus walked down the corridor and into an empty classroom.

"How did you know about the Harpies?" Albus said as soon as Rose set foot into the room.

Rose furrowed a brow.

"Who said I knew about them?" Albus closed the door quietly. "This morning when we were waiting for Hugo you said something about Harpies but closed your mouth straight after you said it."

Rose cleared her throat. "Rose, you said that you didn't keep secrets from us, but thats exactly what your doing now."

"Fine you want to know every little detail about my life Albus!" Rose said hotly. "Okay, I knew about the Harpies because I overheard Madam Maxime and Professor Varkenoff discussing it, then i followed them out to the forest and saw them myself. I told James because everyone else knew except Malfoy so I told him. Happy?!" Rose said quickly and angrily. Albus simply looked at her, his eyebrows slightly raised, Rose was breathing shortly and was trying to regain her breath back.

"So, you told James about the Harpies?" Albus said, Rose nodded making a few stray strands of hair fall on her forehead. "Rose that's cheating!" Albus said frantically.

"Well what did you expect me to do Al?" Rose questioned. "The Durmstrangs and Beauxbatons knew what were coming, was it fair that The Hogwarts champions didn't know?"

"That's not even the worst part, you told Malfoy?, what in Merlin's beard has gotten into you?" Albus exclaimed.

"So what if I did?, It wouldn't of been fair if i didn't tell him." Rose objected. "Someone should know if they're going to be facing a Harpy."

"Do you think Malfoy would of did the same for you?, or anyone in that matter." Albus asked. Rose glared into his emerald eyes. "No I don't, but i'm not like him, maybe you would of preferred me not tell them at all?" Rose said in a low tone. "And the James could of been slashed to bits." Rose stormed away from Albus and slammed the door shut behind her.

Her blood was boiling and her fists were clenched so tight, her nails were almost digging into her flesh.

"Doxy eggs." Rose barked at The Fat Lady.

"If you say so." The Fat Lady swung the portrait open and led to a crawlspace. Rose climbed through them portrait and back into the common room. the celebrations had died down but the mood was still in the air. James was surrounded by sixth and seventh year girls, all whom were fawning over him. Lily was sitting with Trevor Finnigan talking animatedly. Not feeling in a celebrating mood any more Rose retired to bed.


	18. Chapter 18

The next day it was as though a five foot pole was shoved in between Rose and Albus. They hardly spoke or sat next to each other, the tension was thick in the air and neither of them was going to make the first move to make up.

Seeing that Albus wasn't going to make a move to talk to her nor her to him, she decided to relax on her free period. That was what she needed, just to sit down and read a book, although thats what she would be doing anyway. She walked through the quiet hallways, she could faintly hear the lessons being taught in many of the classrooms she passed. The second task wasn't until February, much to her relief. Seeing that they got through the first task like a breeze, gave Rose a little bit of comfort, maybe she'd been underestimating James, after all he was of age, she decided to stop worrying about him, he could do things himself. Another thought came to her head, had he figured out the clue yet?

Rose walked past the Hospital wing, she took a quick look in. It was bare except for one bed, occupying it was Scorpius Malfoy, his arm was in a white cast, and he looked as though he was about to go. Madam Pomfrey was bustling around looking for a potion or something.

Rose wondered if she should go in, just to see how he is. She knew that his friends already visited him.

Everyone was saying he had a broken arm and had to stay overnight. Quietly Rose stepped into the Hospital wing, cautiously she made her way over, she watched the way Scorpius was trying to scratch inside his cast.

Rose stopped near his hospital bed, he was sitting at the foot.

He glanced to his side at Rose.

"How are you feeling?" Rose asked, Scorpius raised and then dropped one shoulder. "Still hurts, a little bit." he answered. Rose nodded, seeing that this was a bad idea.

"Your ready to go Mr Malfoy, come back if the pain acts up again." Madam Pomfrey reminded, Scorpius nodded and slid of the end of the bed. Before he left Scorpius grabbed something from underneath his pillow, a small wooded box, the clue.

"Off you go now." Madam Pomfrey shooed them out of the Hospital wing and into the empty corridor.

The two stood there awkwardly.

"Well. uh, bye." Rose said.

"Bye." The two walked in different directions, Rose towards Gryffindor tower, Scorpius toward the Dungeons.

Rose entered Gryffindor tower and flopped down on one of the armchairs. She reached forward and picked up the newest daily prophet hoping to come by Ginny's article.

And she found it.

_THE FIRST TASK._

_The Triwizard tournament kicked off yesterday. At Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, the six champions competed against each other in a most dangerous task. They were up against Harpies, winged beasts with the body of a bird and head and face of a woman. Many tried out flying their Harpy, all went well as all the champions gathered their clue, but everyone also gained an injury._

_Dimitar Levski the only champion to not gain any serious injuries scored a total of thirty points._

_Kosta Petkov receiving a slash on his leg received 27 points._

_Aurore Deluc the only girl in this years tournament, fell flat on her face, and getting what i've been told a broken nose. She received 28 points._

_Xavier Martin fell of his broom in mid-air receiving a bruised tail bone. Nonetheless received 29 points._

_Scorpius Malfoy, one of the Hogwarts champions, came out of the task with a gashed arm and spent the night in the Hospital wing. Mr Malfoy receives 29. _

_And the last champion James Potter, who put on a colorful show for the audience, setting off fireworks in the pitch, he was struck in the back by the Harpy but didn't receive any serious damage. Scoring the highest score 31 points, but had points taken away because of his extra item leaving him at 26._

_The total scores are below._

_By G.Potter._

_Dimitar Levski. 30 (Durmstrang.)_

_Scorpius Malfoy. 29 (Hogwarts.)_

_Xavier Martin. 29 (Beauxbatons.)_

_Aurore Deluc. 28 (Beauxbatons.)_

_Kosta Petkov. 27 (Durmstrang.)_

_James Potter. 26 (Hogwarts.)_


	19. Chapter 19

Rose's eyes slowly opened, She could hear the excited babbling of girls downstairs. High pitched giggles and chatter echoed up the spiral staircase. Rose sat up and closed her eyes, she was still very tired. Crawling out of bed she opened her trunk and put on some warm winter clothes.

When she arrived downstairs a whole crowd of girls were in front of the notice board. Lily however looked sick.

Rose walked over to Lily who was sitting in front of the warm fire, her red hair hanging over her face.

"What are they excited about?" Rose asked, sitting down next to Lily. Lily shook her head.

"The stupid ball." Lily muttered, Rose smirked. "The Yule Ball?"

Lily nodded. Rose understood why she was acting like this, Lily hated getting dressed up for any occasion, she wore baggy green robes to their uncle Percy's wedding and never bothered to make her hair look nice. Ginny tried to get her a little bit girlier but it was no use, Lily refused to wear dresses and makeup anywhere.

"It's not going to be that bad." Rose assured. "Besides, at least you'll look pretty." Lily looked up.

"What do you mean?"

"In case you haven't noticed Lily, you've ...well... grown up." Rose mumbled. Lily's cheeks turned a brilliant shade of magenta .

"I'll be taunted for the rest of the school year." Lily complained.

"By who?"

"James and Al." Lily said. "Anytime I wear something even remotely nice or girly they make a big deal about it."

"That's because your their baby sister." Rose laughed. "Of course they're going to make a fuss and be protective."

"Why?"

"Because they've noticed that you've grown up too." Rose explained, Lily smirked.

"It's like what mum said about uncle Ron, always being protective when she got a boyfriend." Rose smiled.

"I guess it wont be that bad." Lily decided. "At least I'm not going mental like that lot." Lily said jerking her head toward the crowd of girls excitedly chattering. Rose and Lily snickered at the girls.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Word of the Yule Ball spread quickly, apparently good news also traveled fast. You could hear girls discussing their dress descriptions from around the corner. And the boys boasting about who they were taking.

Rose doubted anyone would ask her, that was fine with her, she wouldn't like to sit around the great hall all night dancing.

Well, unless it was a certain seventh year. But that would be beyond a miracle, and Rose heard Alexis say Christopher asked her.

"Rose." someone called, Rose turned back. Dominique was rushing up to her in her blue Beauxbatons robes.

"Hi." Rose said once she caught up.

"Hear about the ball?" Dominique asked, Rose nodded. "Yep." Rose replied.

"Who are you going with?"

"I don't know." Rose snapped. "Sorry." Dominique said sarcastically.

"I'm sorry. Its just all this stuff going on with Al, it's doing my head in." Dominique nodded.

"So you two still aren't talking?" Rose shook her head.

"The both of us are stubborn gits." Rose muttered. Dominique laughed. "Hopefully you'll make up soon." Rose nodded.

As they neared the end of the corridor Rose turned to Dominique.

She had a smile she couldn't hide and she seemed off in another world. "Did someone ask you?"

Dominique nodded, her ear to ear grin still in place. Rose wasn't surprised she got asked first. She was one eighth Veela after all. No boy could resist her long silvery blond mane of hair and her dreamy blue eyes. "Well actually I asked him."

"Who?"

"Lysander Lovegood."

"Lysander Lovegood?" Rose repeated. Dominique nodded.

"He has the most amazing stories, from traveling with his parents. He's been to France, Brazil, Africa, Australia. Anywhere you can think of."

"What about Louis?"

"No idea who he's going with, although i have seen him eying a few-"

"Rose!" someone interrupted, Rose spun around, Roxanne rushed over.

"You gotta come quick.." she said breathlessly. "Al and... Malfoy .. fighting."

"What?" Rose and Dominique exchanged worried looks and followed a fast Roxanne down the corridor.

They stopped at a large that was formed in a circle, Rose pushed through the crowds. Over the tops of peoples heads she saw Albus and Scorpius glaring daggers at eachother.

"Come on Potter, hex me." Scorpius egged Albus on. Albus held his wand tightly at his side, almost snapping it.

"Think it'll make you feel better?, do it." Albus's emerald eyes burned into the Slytherin.

"Saw your dad here at the task, Malfoy." Albus smirked. "Are you sure he didn't bribe the judges, because that performance hardly deserved a twenty nine." Scorpius's smirk flickered for a moment it but didn't go anywhere. Everyone in the crowd was watching the boys anxiously, Rose was getting ready to spring between the two.

"Well I still scored higher than your dimwit brother, didn't I?" That did it, not even a second later Albus's hand flew up from his side.

"RICTUSEMPRA!" Albus bellowed. Rose pushed aside the fourth year Ravenclaw in front of her and sprang at Albus. The red shot of light hit Scorpius in the stomach making him almost double over.

"What are you doing your a prefect!" Rose said frantically. Albus pushed her aside with his free hand and fired another hex.

"PROTEGO!" Scorpius cried, the jet of light bounced of Scorpius and darted back toward Rose and Albus.

Well mostly toward Rose, the green light his Rose in the chest, within seconds she was flat on her back staring at the ceiling. A prickling feeling covered her entire body and the place where the hex hit her stung badly.

Everyone crowded around her. Albus knelt down beside her.

"Rose, are you alright?" Dominique asked.

Rose tried to answer back but all that came out was a gurgle and then her eyes closed and it all went black.

---------------------------------------------------

A terrible pain surged through her abdomen, even though her eyes weren't even open, she could still tell where she was. Rose opened her eyes and squinted at the bright light. Roxanne, Albus and Dominique crowded around the hospital bed.

"How're you feeling." Roxanne asked, Rose was aware of the throbbing pain at the back of her head.

"I've been better." Rose replied hoarsely.

"Rose, I'm sorry." Albus apologized. "It was entirely meant for Malfo-"

"I know." Rose said. "Al, why were you even fighting in the first place?"

Albus looked at his feet. "That doesn't matter, it's stupid anyway." Albus assured.

Rose realised this was the first time she and Albus talked in almost two weeks, she felt relief that they weren't fully drifting apart.

"Albus Potter." someone behind them said. Madam Pomfrey peered in through the curtains. "Professor Mcgonogall would like to see you and Mister Malfoy, immediately." she added. Albus groaned but got up from his seat. "I'll come and visit tonight." Albus said when he reached the outline of the screens. Rose nodded and smiled.

Albus left for Professor Mcgonogall's office leaving Rose, Roxanne and Dominique.

"What happened?" Rose asked groggily.

"Well." Dominique started. "Of course you know Al's curse rebounded off Scorpius, and hit you." Rose nodded.

"And then you started sprouting boils all over, and you hit your head pretty hard, that's what made you blackout." Roxanne nodded in agreement.

"How did i get here?" Roxanne and Dominique exchanged anxious but excited at the same time looks.

"Malfoy and Al carried you" Roxanne giggled, and soon both girls were in giggling fits. Rose however was embarrassed at the thought. She expected Scorpius to just leave her there and let Albus worry. But he helped carry her here.

_'How long did he stay' _she wondered. Rose looked back up at the two giggling girls.

"And why may I ask is that funny?" Rose scowled.

"It's not funny." Roxanne said breathlessly. "It's sweet though."

Rose frowned but felt herself grow hot in the cheeks. "Nothing involving Scorpius Malfoy is sweet." Rose grumbled crossing her arms over her chest ignoring the slight pain it caused.

"Well this was." Dominique grinned. "He wanted to wait around to see how you were, that was until Al shooed him away."

Rose felt a shy smile creep to her face, with all her might she tried to hide it but it was no use. No matter how confused it made her, she smiled shyly.

How could Scorpius Malfoy make her so embarrassed? She hated him and he hated her, right?

If that was right why did he help her to the Hospital wing? Rose put her thoughts aside and talked with her cousins before Madam Pomfrey would come bustling in.


	20. Chapter 20

Rose remained in the Hospital wing for the next couple of days. No matter how much she assured Madam Pomfrey she was feeling much better, it still didn't get her anywhere. Her skin was blotchy for the first two days because of the boils, she had to take a foul tasting potion to make them all go away. James and Christopher visited twice and Hugo and Fred dropped off a bag of Honey dukes sweets, Lily came around everyday to keep Rose company, so did her other cousins.

But Rose's mind was on one person, Scorpius Malfoy.

Why was she so intrested in him all of a sudden?

Ever since Roxanne and Dominique said that he helped her to the Hospital wing her mind has been straying off to him ever since.

-----------------------------

Finaly the day was here, Rose was leaving this dreaded Hospital wing and hopefully wont return for a long time. As she was packing her pajamas and things someone walked up to her. Rose turned to her side to have a look. Scorpius stood there a short distance away, Rose felt extremely embarrased for some reason, knowing he helped her to the Hospital wing.

"Hi." he said, Rose smiled wryly and turned back to her bag.

"How are you feeling?"

"Well the boils are gone, and my head doesn't hurt that bad." Rose said not tearing her eyes from her pajamas she was folding.

"Well Miss Weasley your ready to go." Madam Pomfrey said airily, Rose nodded and lifted her bag and slung it over one shoulder.

Rose and Scorpius both walked out of the Hospital wing, she felt uneasy, what if someone saw them, it'd turn into the biggest rumor in Hogwarts. If Rose's father ever found who know what he'd do to the both of them. Also there was the issue of Draco Malfoy, Rose could tell he wasn't pleased when he walked in on Scorpius and Rose in the corridor. Why wouldn't he be?, he hated her mother and fahter at school and vice versa. Rose glanced to her side. Scorpius was a head taller than her, he didn't wear his blond hair slicked back instead it fell at his sides and almost across his forehead. He had metalic silver eyes and pale skin. He noticed her looking when they reached the end of the corridor.

"Have I already charmed you with my good looks?" he smirked. Rose's cheeks heated up.

"Don't get ahead of yourself." Rose scowled. "Besides, name one girl that finds you attractive, excluding Slytherins."

"Well.." he started. "Theres Jasmine Jones,Ravenclaw. Leah Hopkins, Hufflepuff. And a certain Gryffindor." Rose folder her arms over her chest. "Named Rose Wealsey."

"Your full of yourself. she said slightly laughing, suddenly a blinding flash of light from the corner of there eyes.

A witch,with jet black hair and huge spectacle glasses wearing baby blue robes took a picture of the two with old style camera.

"Mr Malfoy is it?" she asked, even though she wouldn't of took the picture if she didn't know. "Francine Laughlinbelle." she greeted outstretching her thin white hand. Scorpius nodded and shook the witch's hand. "Senior editor for witch weekly, we're doing a six page spread out of the selected champions." she drawled. She was a short, stumpy woman and she was about the same hight as Rose. "So if this lovely lady here doesn't mind, can I steal you for a couple of minutes?" Francine eyed Rose for a second.

"Go ahead." Rose said, Francine smiled showing her perfect white teeth. She grabbed Scorpius by the arm and lead him down the corridor. Wondered if Ginny knew there was another reporter doing a story, hopefully she wasn't like the reporter her mum told her about, Rita Skeeter, who spread vicoius rumors about her Uncle Harry and her mum in the daily prophet.

Rose was greeted warmly when she arrived back to Gryffindor Tower. Delilah Brown insisted that she'd tell Rose everything she had missed while in the Hospital wing, Rose agreed, not having enough strength to argue. Rose sat there listening to Delilah ramble on about who was wearing what and who was taking who to the ball. Then the bitter reality dawned on Rose. She had noone to go with.

"So who are you going with?" Delilah asked brightly. Rose who had tuned out ten minutes before became suddenly alert.

"Huh.., What?"

"I said who are you going to the ball with?" Delilah repeated irritably.

"Oh, well.. I dont realy know." Rose said slowly. Something lit up in Delilahs eyes like a lightbulb went off in her head.

"You know Rosey." Delilah started. "Your dad and my mum used to go out." Rose nodded, she hated when people reminded her of that, imagine how Rose would've turned out if her mum was Lavender Brown. It's not like Rose hated Lavender but Hermione tended to rant about her during her parents arguments.

"Maybe the sparks still there." Roses eyes widened slightly. "Why don't you go with my brother."

"Are you mad!?" Rose said loudly. "Your brother is two years younger than me!" This was catching more children in the common rooms attention.

"So? You'd still have someone to go with." Delilah said as equaly as loud as Rose.

"No Delilah. No bloody way." Rose said more to herself than Delilah. Delilah huffed and stormed away up to the dormitories. Many childrens eyes were still burning into Rose. Roses ears were on fire as were her cheeks.

At that moment Hugo and Fred sat down on the scarlet couch.

"Hey sis." Hugo greeted. Rose who was still scarlet greeted the two.

"What was that about with you and Brown?" Hugo asked.

"She wanted me to ask Jason to the ball."

"Jason?, Jason Brown?" Rose nodded. Both boys howled with laughter making Rose's blush grow deeper.

"Will you two shut up." Rose hissed smacking her brother on the leg. "It's not funny."

"Yeah it is." Fred guffawed with laughter.

"Jason Brown's has had a crush on you since his third year." Hugo said panting.

"He has not." Rose said dismissively. Fred was almost rolling around on the ground laughing.

"Imagine your wedding." Hugo said. "He's need a step ladder just to snog you."

Other children who were listening snickered in the corner. Rose kicked Fred on the floor and stormed up to the Dormitories.


	21. Chapter 21

"You lost your prefect duties!?" Rose asked angrily. Albus nodded. The two were on their way to History of Magic, and they weren't in a hurry.

"Only for a couple of weeks." he assured.

"Who's going to do rounds with me then?" Rose asked. Albus shrugged. "I dunno. Maybe it'll be Jason Brown." Albus snorted.

"Will everyone just shut up about Jason Brown, please." Rose muttered. "Besides he's too young."

"Age never stopped anyone Rosey."

"I mean't for prefect duties." Rose said through clenched teeth, Albus smirked.

Not a soul was in the corridors, they knew that they were going to be late, Professor Binns probably wont even noticed they came in.

"Got a date for the ball yet?" Albus asked. Rose hated this question, all week people have been asking her, and the answer was the same, no.

"No." Rose said bitterly. "Not that I care. I wouldn't want to be up massaging my feet all night anyway."

Albus nodded. "Are you going with anyone?"

Albus shook his head. "But I might ask someone."

"Who?, Aurore?" Albus's cheeks turned a faint pink color.

"I havent seen her since the task." Rose commented.

"Me either." Albus lowly. "But I'll probably see her today."

-------------------------

They walked into the classroom, Professor Binns's transparant figure floated around up front of the class.

"Ten minutes late." Professor Binns droned.

"Sorry sir, we got held up."

"I'm sure you did." Professor Binns said sounding unconvinced. "Ten points from Gryffindor." Rose did a low groan in her throat and slumped down on one of the chairs.

Professor Binns was teaching a lesson on 'How the Goblins got their gold back.'

Rose watched the ghost upfront but could hardly hear a word he was saying, her eye sight was getting less and less concentrated by the minute. She felt someone shaking her shoulder, snapping back into reality Rose sat up straight.

"You ready, Rose?"

"What?"

"Class is over." Albus said.

"Already?" she said quiestionably, Albus nodded. "Now hurry up, we're the last ones left."

Rose looked around the classroom, everyone else had left. Rose scooped up her back from under her chair and walked with Albus out of the classroom.

The corridors were crowded with students, all trying to kill time before the feast. Christopher and Alexis were walking with their arms linked down the corridor. Surpisingly Rose felt okay with it, normally her stomach would wrench and her chest would hurt. But now she only felt a little bit of dissapointment. Christopher nodded at them and Alexis smirked at Rose.

Did Alexis know that Rose had a crush on Christopher?

She wouldn't be suprised, if Scorpius Malfoy knew and he was in a diffirent house surely she'd have a hunch.

"How are you going with.. you know.. him?" Albus sais slowly.

"What do you mean?" Rose furrowed a brow. Albus shook his head. "If you dont wanna talk about it, we wont."

_'Oh Merlin, even Al knows' _Roses throat tightened. _'Maybe Christopher knew too.'_

Rose felt so humiliated, she never told anyone about her crush, and noone brought it up back all those years. Something in Rose's mind clicked, Scorpius Malfoy. He probably did tell everyone that she had a crush on Christopher.

_'That sneaky, little bastard-' _Albus nudged Rose hard in the arm, disrupting her thoughts.

"There she is." he whispered excitedly, Rose followed Albus's gaze and saw Aurore.

Her satin shawl was wrapped around the bottom half of her face, and she was avoiding everyones gaze. She wasn't surrounded by her usual parade of friends, she was by herself with her arms crossed, walking at a quick pace through everyone.

"I'll be back in a minute." Albus said before rushing off over to her. Rose had never seen him like this, most times he'd just admire the girl but now he was actually chasing her, everyone was changing.

Rose turned to go back the other way, and outstretched arm blocked her way.

"Excuse me." Rose said angrily. She glanced to the side to see who it was. A boy with dark brown hair and lovable hazel eyes. Xavier Martin

"Bonsior Madam." He said with a charming smile. Rose couldn't help but smile back. "Hi.." she said lamely.

"Je vous ai admirés d'un lointain."

Rose gulped. "Uh, sorry?"

"I said, zat I 'ave admired you from a far. Madame Weasley." he gently picked up her hand and kissed it. Rose felt a rush of excitement surge through her at that moment. She let out an un-Rose-ish giggle.

"Allez faire vous venir avec moi à la boule ce soir?" Xavier asked.

Rose hated this translation barrier but she couldn't stop smiling. "Pardon?"

"He said do you want to go to the ball with him." A boys voice said. Rose's cousin, Loius walked over next to Rose.

"Sorry Martin, but I doubt Rose would want to go to the ball with an obnoxious ass like you."

Rose let out a tinkling giggle again. "Dont be silly Lou." Rose hit him playfully on the arm.

"Of course I'll go to the ball with Xavier." Xavier grinned.

"Vous serez les plus beaux là."

Louis scoffed and folded his arms.

"Au revoir." Xavier said before walking past them, taking care to barge Louis.

"What did he just say?" Rose said dreamily.

"He said you'll look like a wretched hag." Louis said sarcastically, glaring after him.

All the excitement Rose felt a minute before had instantly drained from her body.

"Did I just agree to go to the ball with him." Rose asked, Louis nodded, his frown still in place.

"It's not like you could resist, he is part Veela."

"Veela?" Rose said. "But surely he's a nice guy I mean.."

"Good luck Rose." Louis said clapping her on the shoulder.

Rose was now going to the ball with a Veela, she'll never know what his personality is realy like. The whole time she's with him she'll be giggling like Delilah Brown. Rose shrugged. _'At least I got a date'_


	22. Chapter 22

Rose sat and ate her breakfast, she couldn't bare to have a look at the Ravenclaw tables where the Beauxbatons were seated.

Dominique told Rose that Xavier was an obnoxious snob and that he prefers looks over personality. Delilah Brown and her friends had congratulated Rose on nabbing one of the champions to go to the ball with. However Rose didn't feel so lucky.

Suddenly every student looked up, a flock of owls flew in, all holding packages or letters in their beaks.

One brown owl dropped a package down to Rose.

Rose held it up and shook it, if felt heavy. She decided to open it later in the common room.

Saturdays had always been a bore for Rose, at least on schooldays she had something to do, somewhere to be. Occasionally she'd enjoy trips to Hogsmeade but that was every second Sunday now.

She held the small brown package in one hand and walked down the corridors, many students were outside enjoying the glorious snow. Rose also loved snow, she remembers many Christmas's having snowball fights with her cousins and building snowmen.

A weak smile spread across her face, she supposed she was so mopey because this was the first Christmas she wouldn't be with her mum and dad. At least she wasn't alone, Albus, Lily, Hugo, James and Fred would still be here. Roxanne and Lucy would all be going home, they weren't aloud to go to the ball.

She wondered out into the cold air outside. The happy sound of children playing echoed through the grounds, smoke puffed out the top of Hagrid's hut, Rose made a mental note to go and visit Hagrid as soon as she can.

She sat on the first bench she saw, thankfully the snow had not reached it, but it was cold.

Rose couldn't wait any longer, she opened the small brown package, a pouch of money and a folded piece of parchment was in there. Rose opened the letter and read.

_Dear Rosie, _

_We're disappointed you wont be around for Christmas, although your dad's just anxious about you going to the Yule ball._

_Don't worry, I told him not to fuss._

_Hugo wrote and told us you had a date to the ball. Xavier Martin sounds like a horrible boy. _

Rose almost ripped the paper, she specifically told everyone not to tell her mum. But Hugo can never resist a challenge.

_But, I know you couldn't resist, he was part Veela._

_Me and Dad will probably come for the second task, if not definitely the final task. Everyone misses you kids. Little Molly's been craving for Lucy and Grandpa and Grandma Weasley are begging us to bring you back for Christmas. _

_For your dress I put in fifty galleons, I told Aunt Ginny to make sure she gets photos of everyone._

_Miss you Rosey Posey xoxo_

_Love Mum and Dad..._

_PS.._

_Tell your brother, even though the tournaments on that doesn't give him an excuse not to study for his O.W.L's, that goes for Lily too. _

Rose smiled, trust mum to make sure every ones studying still.

She poured the gold coins in her hand. Now there was the issue of her dress. She was never good at picking out formal clothes, she wasn't a dreadful dresser but she usually would just grab a pear of jeans and nice shirt.

The ball was a week away, only giving her time to find a dress tomorrow at the Hogsmeade trip.

Maybe she'd have to go with Lily and Dominique. Dominique would at least have a good sense of fashion. Victoire, her older sister was about the prettiest Weasley in the family. She looked very much like her mother Fleur.

----------------------------------------------------

"You promised we'd only be half and hour at the least." Lily groaned.

It was Sunday. Rose, Lily and Dominique were all at a new dress shop at Hogsmeade.

_'Madam Mercury's Goddess gowns.'_

Every girl in Hogwarts was at the shop, endless isles of gorgeous gowns ran throughout the shop. Any minute Rose was expecting a fight to break out over two girls wanting the same dress. Lily and Rose were seated on a bench while Dominique searched for dresses.

"You right 'ere, dearies?" Madam Mercury, the tall, busty shop owner asked.

"Yes, we're fine" Dominique chided. Madam Mercury smiled and walked over to another gaggle of girls.

"Okay..," Dominique started. "Lily, how about this one." Dominique held up a pale yellow gown. Lily gagged and put her head between her knees.

Dominique growled in frustration and searched more rows of dresses.

"Why are you looking for our dresses? Why not yours?" Lily asked.

"Because.." Dominique started. "Rose asked me to help you two and...Ooh!, this will look divine on you Rose." Dominique said excitedly. Rose grimaced at the pink gown Dominique was holding.

"You know I hate pink." Rose said. Dominique huffed in frustration and roughly moved aside gowns.

As they waited for Dominique, Rose stared out the window. She saw Fred and Hugo coming out of Honeydukes with a bag full of treats, James was by the looks of it asking Rachel Stebbins to the ball. Rose smirked.

"Here." Dominique pulled out a lovely violet gown in front of Lily.

"No way." Lily shook her head. Dominique's eyebrows crossed and her nose went beak-like. Lily instantly regretted what she what she did and sat up alert.

"Lily Luna Potter!, you will try on this dress or Merlin help me I will-"

"Okay, Okay." Lily muttered.

Lily snatched the dress from Dominique and waited in the long line outside the changing rooms.

Dominique's face was back to normal. Rose stayed silent while Dominique raided the gowns once more.

Rose looked around the shop. Alexis Bell and her friends were admiring a beautiful light blue gown, Delilah Brown was looking at herself in a dark red strapless dress, she looked very pretty.

"I look ridiculous." Rose turned her head back, Lily stood there with her arms crossed over her chest, the violet gown looked beautiful on her, but she seemed to disagree.

"You do not look ridiculous." Dominique snapped.

"I do to." Lily stomped her foot on the floor. "What's the point of going, I don't even have a date. I'd much rather be at home eating dinner with mum and dad then trotting around on a dancefloor."

"Theres always Lorcen Lovegood." Dominique suggested. Lily thought for a moment then shook her head. "No, he's going with Amelia Cobstones."

The clicking of heels walked over to them, Madam Mercury examined Lily.

"You look stunning my dear." she gushed. Lily's cheeks turned a faint magenta.

"Stop lying, I look horrible."

"I never lie, It's bad for my conscience." Madam Mercury pulled her over to a mirror. Rose couldn't hear what they were saying but she saw a smile come out of Lily. Madam Mercury started fiddling with her hair and adjusting the dress.

"Try this on." Dominique held out a strapless gown as white as snow, with a light blue ribbon around the waist. Rose thought the dress was stunning.

"Don't you want it?" Rose asked. Dominique shook her head. "No, I already have a dress."

Rose delicately took the dress and waited in line at the changing room.

Rose stared in awe at herself, she never imagined herself to look this.. well.. pretty. The lovely white gown was just right, it wasn't too long nor short, the sapphire ribbon came around her waist. She took a deep breath and poked her head around the changing room door. Thankfully nearly everyone had already picked their dresses and went. Lily was waiting impatiently, a large purple bag was at her feet.

She stepped out shyly. Dominique and Lily looked at her as if she was out of this world.

"You look beautiful deary." Madam Mercury said dreamily. She too pulled Rose over to one of the mirrors.

"You my dear are one of the few who could pull off this dress."

"Oh.. well I don't know bu-"

Madam Mercury started framing her hair around her face.

"Notice how the dress hugs the waist." Rose felt herself grow hot in the cheeks. "Many of the girls in here today," Madam Mercury scoffed. "All skin and bone. But you and you sister over there."

"She's not my siste-"

"Perfect! I would of killed for your figure at when I was fifteen." Madam Mercury said opening the cash register. Rose looked back at her cousins who were both smirking.


	23. Chapter 23

Rose was on her way back to Gryffindor tower. She passed many children playing with Zonko's products, though they weren't banned, even if they were Rose probably wouldn't of had the strength to wrestle with four second year Hufflepuffs anyway.

As she passed the bathroom she heard loud sobs. Rose listened harder, at first she thought it was moaning Myrtle, but she could hear Myrtle wailing a few floors up. Rose quietly stepped into the girls bathroom, she tried her hardest not to make any noise on the tile floor.

A blond haired girl sat leaning against one of the porcelain basins, her knees were against her chest and she was sobbing uncontrollably. In an instant Rose's foot slipped on the wet tile making a loud _screeching _noise.

The blond haired girls head snapped up, her blond hair was matted her her forehead and falling over her face.

"Que faites-vous ? Ne peut pas une fille avoir un peu de vie privée-" The girl yelled angrily.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Rose said trying to calm her down. "I heard someone crying and I came to check it out."

The girl was a Beauxaton, either that or Rose hadn't seen her anywhere around Hogwarts before.

"I am sorry too." she said feebly. Rose cautiously walked over and knelt down in front of her.

"So.. What's your name?"

The blond cradled her head in her knees again and sobbed.

"W..w..What? Whats wrong?"

"You don't even recognise me." she said in a heavy french accent.

Rose looked closer, the girl had an overly sized nose which seemed red and flat.

"Aurore?" she whispered. Aurore nodded shaking a few tears loose from her eyes.

Was she crying because of her nose? Or the tournament?

Whatever it was Rose intended to find out.

"Why are you crying?" Rose asked softly. Aurore shook her head.

"I can't stand eet anymore. All of ze looks and laughing."

"About your nose?"

"YES ABOUT MY NOSE." Aurore snapped making Rose lose balance and fall back.

"I'm sorry." Aurore wailed.

"Look Aurore, Shhhh." Rose coaxed trying to calm her down. "Look stop crying and tell me everything-"

"My nose eez 'orrible." She said croakily. Rose couldn't disagree more. Aurore's nose was looking alot more better than the week before, she's just overreacting.

"It doesn't look that bad. I mean , can't you go to Madam Pomfrey?"

"'oo?" Aurore asked.

"She's our healer." Rose explained. "She's really good. She can regrow bones, fix overly large teeth, mend slashes... I'm sure a swollen nose wouldn't be much work." Rose assured. Aurore looked at Rose through her puffy, red eyes.

"I regognise you." she said suddenly.

Rose wrinkled her nose. "What?, What from?"

"You were in zat Witch weekly, wiz zat uzzer champion."

"What other champion?"

"Ze blond one."

"Xavier?"

Aurore's eyes flashed for a second. "Petit bâtard." Aurore muttered.

"Sorry?"

"I said little bastard. And no not zat pigheaded dolt, ze uzzer blond champion."

Rose's throat went dry. She jumped to her feet and started absentmindedly pacing.

_'Malfoy? It couldn't be. We can't be in the magazine together, how can that...That reporter, she put the picture in there with me and Malfoy. Oh Merlin what if mum See's it? WHAT IF DAD SEE'S IT?'_ Rose thought frantically.

"What eez ze matter?"

Rose came out of her thoughts. "Nothing, I'm perfectly fine." Rose said in a high pitched voice. "Come on, I'll take you to the Hospital wing." Rose offered her hand out to Aurore who accepted it and pulled herself up. Aurore wrapped the satin shawl around her head and followed Rose to the Hospital wing.

--------------------------------------------------

After Rose took Aurore to Madam Pomfrey, Rose went searching for Scorpius. Surely he wouldn't of let that picture get out, they hated each other. Why would he let a picture like that get out?

Rose rushed around the entire school looking for the silvery blond head.

"Have you seen Malfoy?" Rose asked two fifth year Slytherins. They both ignored her and walked past.

After half an hour of looking, Rose finally caught a glimpse of him going into the library. Rose sprinted into the library her bag bouncing around on her back. She stopped dead in her tracks. Christopher was sitting at one of the tables.

_'Oh Merlin' _

Scorpius was standing right behind him looking for a book. Rose took a deep breath and casually walked toward Scorpius. Christopher had his head buried in the book, nothing could easily distract him. Then Rose felt it again, the butterflies in her stomach feeling. She smiled dreamily at him while she walked.

_'He's so gorgeou..Oww.'_

_CRASH. _Rose walked right into a pile of levitating books. Rose looked around, a furious looking Madam Pince scowled at her. Rose knelt down and started stacking the books up again, she saw someone in the corner of her eye help her. They stacked up the books and Rose picked them up. She peered over the tall stack. "Thanks..." She trailed off as she saw those liquid silver eyes.

"Here." Scorpius offered. She handed over the books to him, much to her embarrassment. Christopher hadn't moved his eyes from the book he was reading.

"I need to talk to you?' Rose whispered to Scorpius.

"What about?" He said levitating the books again.

"Just hurry up." Rose pulled him by his robes into the far end of the library. They came to a halt where Rose knew they wouldn't be heard.

"Merlin Weasley, Why don't you just shred the robes up." Scorpius scowled yanking his robes from her grasp.

"Did you read witch weekly?"

Scorpius stared at her blankly. "Why would I read witch weekly?"

"Oh I don't know, maybe because there's an article on you in there." Rose growled.

"That's why your pissed off?"

"No. I'm pissed off because theres a picture of you and me in there."

Scorpius's silver eyes widened. "What? When did we get out picture taken?"

Scorpius started pacing the aisles of books muttering to himself.

"What if my parents see it? Oh Merlin's beard, What about my dad?"

"Look, I doubt anyone has even bought it." Rose lied.

"This is all your fault." Scorpius sneered, Rose crossed her arms.

"How is it my fault!?"

"If you weren't always so flirty-"

"Me? Flirty?" Rose mused. "You were the one cracking on to me." Rose said raising her voice.

"I was not." Scorpius said equally as loud.

_"Oh, I know a certain Gryffindor who fancies me." _Rose said in an imitation of Scorpius.

"That wasn't flirting. Of course you wouldn't know would you?"

Rose glared at him.

"Will you two keep it down some people are studying." Madam Pince barked.

"Petit bâtard." Rose spat before walking away.

--------------------------------------------------------------

_In case your wondering what Aurore yells at Rose.._

_"Que faites-vous ? Ne peut pas une fille avoir un peu de vie privée-" _

_What are you doing? Can't a girl have some privacy-" _:)


	24. Chapter 24

Rose opened the the letter she received the next morning. She was expecting a howler from both her parents, but was glad they sent just an ordinary letter.

_Dear Rosie,_

_I saw Witch Weekly this week. I know it's none of my business but.._

_WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!?_

_If your father finds out imagine what he'd do to that poor boy, and you. I'm surprised Draco Malfoy hasn't come banging on our door. _

_I know you can make your own decisions but, please keep it out of the media. It's exactly what happened to me. _

_Don't worry I won't tell your dad, I only found out about it from someone at the Ministry. You know I don't read Witch Weekly. _

_Anyway... Love you. Have fun at the ball. xoxox_

_Love Mum and Dad.. xo_

Rose let out a huge breath of relief she didn't know she was holding.

"Is that fwom mum and da'" Hugo said through a mouthful of toast.

Rose nodded. "She said dad didn't see the article, but she gave me abit of a rant about it."

Fred and Hugo clicked their tongues disapprovingly. "Never thought I'd see the day when a Weasley would flirt with a Malfoy." Fred said.

"I wasn't flirting! The reporter got the wrong end of the story." Rose explained.

Hugo and Fred left the table in fits of sniggers.

_

* * *

_

_The day of the ball.._

Rose put her potions ingredients in her black cauldron. She'd been in a beastly mood all week. Ever since her blow-up with Scorpius.

"Rose. Are you alright?" Albus asked nervously.

Rose who was chopping the same piece of unicorn horn over and over nodded.

"I'm fine. Why?"

"You've been in a crabby mood all week."

Rose slammed the knife down hard. "Oh, really? I haven't noticed, Al!"

Albus moved his eyes back to his book and didn't dare look over again.

"Miss Weasley, Is everything alright?" Professor Slughorn asked.

Rose let out a deep breath of air. "Actually I feel abit sick."

Professor Slughorn eyed her and then nodded. "Very well, go may go to the hospital wing." Rose gave a small smile and gathered her things into her bag.

She passed the Slytherins on the way out, she had to resist giving Scorpius a whack in the head with her bag.

She trotted to the Hospital wing for her check-up, Madam Pomfrey recommended it after she hit her head.

Rose sat on one of the beds and watched Madam Pomfrey examine her.

"Well, everything seems to be fine. No aftermath which is good. Your ready to go."

_'Finally'_ Rose thought to herself.

Madam Pomfrey walked back over to her potions cabinet.

"Excited about the Ball tonight?"

Rose shrugged. "A little bit." She answered shortly.

"I remember the last one. Your mother looked like an angel there."

Rose smirked. Mum had told her the story about Draco Malfoy enlarging her teeth and then Madam Pomfrey shrinking them below their normal size again.

"Can't imagine who wouldn't be excited."

"I'm not. I've got an obnoxious snob for a date." Rose said sulkily.

"Oh well. That shouldn't stop you having a fun night." Madam Pomfrey said rinsing her goblets.

Rose thought she was right, just because she had a bad date didn't mean she couldn't still have a fun night.

------------------------

"Knight to E-5." Lily said. With one final crashing sound Lily shrieked with glee.

"Check and mate." Lily giggled. Trevor Finnigan threw five galleons at her and stomped away.

Rose sat in his seat.

"Hey Rosey." Lily said brightly. "Wanna have a game?"

"No thanks. Have you seen Al?"

"Nope." Lily said counting the galleons in her hand. "He said he'll meet us at the ball."

"Oh.." Rose felt bad about snapping at him before, she'd been biting the heads off anyone who came in her path that week.

"How are you feeling today?" Lily smirked.

"Better. Madam Pomfrey convinced me that having an ass for a date shouldn't stop me from having a good time." Lily nodded.

"That's all you were worried about? Xavier Martin." A voice behind Rose said.

Fred and Hugo were standing over the table looking down at them.

"Well what else would I be worried about?"

"Malfoy." Hugo suggested.

"Or Chris." Fred said

"Oh please." Rose sighed. "I've got better things to do than worry about than.. them two."

"Whatever you say sis." Hugo smirked before walking away with Fred.

At that second, Delilah Brown and her friends all walked in holding hair brushes and makeup cases.

"Right girls, the ball starts in four hours. We need someone to do makeup, someone to do hair and someone to do accessories and...What?" She barked at Fred and Hugo.  
"You girls are getting prettied up for someone." Hugo smirked.  
"Wonder who it could be?" Fred smirked also.

"Uh..Maybe our dates." Delilah said. Fred winked at them before departing with Hugo.

"Rose, Lily." Delilah said. Rose and Lily looked at the group of girls expectantly. "Aren't you getting ready?"

Lily suppressed a laugh. "Delilah, the Ball doesn't start for four hours, remember?"

"Do you two have any idea how long it takes to get ready for these things?"

Rose shrugged. Delilah grabbed them by their arms and took them up to the girls dormitory to get ready.


	25. Chapter 25

The great hall was fully decorated for the ball. An army of students started filing in the great hall with their dates. Rose waited outside the doors for Xavier. She received many looks and whispers from the other students. Rose's copper hair was dead straight and was framing her face with a side fringe, the white lace gown hugged her waist and the sapphire ribbon around her waist matched her sapphire earrings and silver necklace.

"Rose?" Rose looked beside her. Albus and Aurore were standing there gaping at her. Aurore had a blue, silky gown and silver chandelier earrings and her hair was in an elegant bun. She was beaming at Rose, Rose also noticed that her nose was back to its regular size. Albus was in a handsome set of black dress robes with and emerald undershirt.

"Don't you two look nice." Rose smiled.

"Us? What about you?" Albus said. Rose blushed.

"Delilah Brown." She answered. "You look great Aurore."

Aurore let out a tinkling giggle. "You look lovely as well."

Rose smiled and then turned to Albus.

"You look great " He smiled."

"So do you." Rose said. Albus nodded and then his eyes fixed on someone behind Rose. Rose spun around, Christopher and Alexis were walking hand in hand into the hall. Alexis had a strapless black gown and her blond hair was in a loose knot. Christopher has on a smart set of very dark blue dress robes. He nodded and Rose, Rose returned it. She no longer had any feelings for him, for some reason. The little spark was still there but it wasn't as strong as it used to be. Alexis smirked at Rose and clutched Christopher's hand tighter.

"I take it you don't like him anymore." Albus said quietly. Rose shook her head.  
"Hey sis." Rose looked beside her. Hugo and Fred who were almost a head taller than her grinned.

"Rose instantly started fixing up Hugo's dress robes.

"Hey..w..what are you doing?"

"Where did you get dressed? In the dark?" Rose said fixing up his black dress robes collar.

Albus and Fred sniggered while Aurore smiled.

"Merlin, your worst than mum." Hugo whined pushing her hands away.

"Just be thankful you didn't get dads old ones." Rose smirked.

"Haha." Hugo laughed sarcastically before dragging Fred away.

"Are zose your bruzzers?" Auror asked.

"The taller one was, but the other one was my cousin." Aurore nodded and then her dreamy blue eyes narrowed.

"Bonsoir, Mlle Weasley." Rose turned her head, Xavier Martin stood there with a heart melting grin on his face.

"'Ello." He nodded to Albus who returned it. "Aurore." He greeted lowly. Aurore crossed her arms and looked the other way.

"You look enchanting, Rose." Rose felt the awkward rush of excitement surge through her again. The dreamy grin stuck to here face and a small giggle came out of her. "Thank you." She said grinning.

"We'll see you inside Rose." Albus said. Rose who was staring dreamily at Xavier just nodded. "Okay."

A blinding flash of light almost blinded Xavier and Rose. Rose snapped out of her daydream and came face to face with Francine Laughlinbelle. Who was wearing baby blue dress robes and had her raven hair in a a stylish ponytail.

"My, my, don't you get around." She commented to Rose. "First mister Malfoy and now mister Martin."

"You!" Rose growled. "Y..you were not supposed to put them pictures of me and Scor- I mean Malfoy in witch weekly!"

Francine's eyes hardened.

"Darling, It's my article, I can put a picture of Kingsley Shacklebolt in a tutu if I wanted to." Rose glared at the reporter.

"How 'bout another picture then?"

"Sure." Xavier wrapped an arm around Rose and took another picture

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Soon enough the whole ball started. The champions and their dates would sit at a table to themselves away from the other students, the staff and other guests would sit at tables next to the champions. The room was just how Rose's mum described it, like an ice palace, with ever falling snow and icicles hanging from the ceiling, Rose was surprised the air wasn't even that cold.

James brought Rachel Stebbins who was in a dark blue silk gown with a set of pearls around her neck. Kosta Petkov brought Rajani Patil and Dimitar brought Rupali Patil who were in matching gowns with different colors. Rupali's was white, Rajani's was a deep purple. Scorpius Malfoy brought Leah Hopkins, who was wearing a white gown with straps that tied around her neck, and her light brown hair was curled and framed her face. Albus and Aurore were sitting together, Albus was making conversation with her, much to Rose's surprise, she couldn't understand how he snapped out of his shyness so quickly.

And Xavier was seated next to Rose. As irritating as Xavier was Rose was acting way girlier than ever.

"Enjoy your meal." Professor Macgonogall said. At that instant food was set on there plates immediately and Delicious dessert trays appeared also.

The sounds of clinking forks and knives was all that could be heard. Rose tried as cautiously as possible to eat her food without getting it on her dress. Scorpius who was sitting opposite her hardly ate anything, he just sat there with a sulky expression.

Xavier leaned next to Rose's ear. "Join me for zis dance?"

Rose, who hadn't even noticed the piles of students heading for the dance floor nodded.

"Okay, lets go."  
Xavier got up first an offered her a hand, Rose who was still grinning dreamily grabbed his hand and pulled herself out of the white chair.

Xavier led her to the dance floor. Soon the two were dancing, Rose was extremely nervous. She had never danced before and was scared everyone would laugh or make fun of her. But she must of been doing fine because, no-one was looking.

The band on stage 'Serpents kiss' who were not surprisingly made up of former Slytherins students, were almost finished playing there song. Rose began to feel tired, but she couldn't care less. She having fun, something she rarely had time to do normally.

Suddenly Xavier's hands wrapped around her waist and pulled her closer. As if in slow motion, Xavier leaned in and kissed her.

Rose's eyes widened, this was her first kiss. She was panicking too much to enjoy it. As if automatically her arms wrapped around his neck and pulled him closer. She felt so light and fluffy, strangely. She didn't know how long it was or how short it was, she finally pulled away. Her blue eyes were piercing into his hazel ones. Everyone surrounding them had their heads turned toward the unlikely couple. Rose now felt deeply embarrassed, she imagined her first kiss to be like a thousand fireworks exploding in her body, and she didn't think it would be in the center of hundreds of kids.

"Go Rosey." Delilah Brown giggled.

Rose who suddenly felt regret and humiliation pulled away form Xavier.

"I..I need a drink." She said before speeding off into the direction of the Champions table. The table was empty, much to her relief, she didn't know how red she was or how swollen her lips looked. Grabbing her butter beer she went outside for some fresh air.


	26. Chapter 26

Rose stumbled out into the snowy courtyard, she ignored the chilly atmosphere.

She quickly put her hair in a pony tail, it was irritating her having it on the back of her neck. She saw other seventh year students sneaking off further away than where she was seated, not far from the entrance hall. At least they had the decency to go somewhere secluded. Unlike Xavier, who had to kiss her in the middle of a dance floor.

She opened her butterbeer and gulped it down, but no matter how much she drank she couldn't get that minty fresh taste out of her mouth. Why did Xavier have to kiss her? Why did he even ask her to the ball was Rose's burning question. Of all other prettier and leggy girls he had to pick her. Was it a joke? If it was it, it was probably a big laugh for him and his other friends.

Rose now regretted coming outside without a jacket or anything to keep her warm. She rubbed her arms, gaining the tiniest bit of warmth.

The sound of crunching snow came closer to where she was sitting. Rose looked up, Scorpius Malfoy stood there with his hands in his pockets, his blond hair seemed lighter due to the light behind him.

Rose scowled and looked the other way.

"Saw your lip-lock with Martin." Scorpius said. Even though she couldn't see him, Rose could tell he was smirking.

"Gee, good eye." Rose said acidly, sarcastic. "Is that all you came out to say?"

"Yes Weasley, I came out in the cold to tell you a saw you snogging Xavier Martin." Scorpius said sarcastically.

"I wouldn't be surprised I mean, you love going out of your way to annoy people."

"Can you have a decent conversation without biting someones head off?" Scorpius snapped.

"Can you without giving me an excuse?" Rose said angrily looking at him. She now realized she had a stray tear sliding down her cheek. Rose hastily rubbed her cheek and looked the other direction.

"Are you crying?" Scorpius asked, in a voice Rose never heard him speak before.

"No." She said feebly. "Look can you just go away."

Scorpius sat down on the bench next to her, they were sitting close to each other, much to Rose's embarrassment.

"Aren't you cold?"

Rose shrugged. Scorpius took off his jacket and draped it over her shoulders.

"Thanks." Rose said. Scorpius nodded.

The two sat in silence. Rose felt reasonably warmer now, and felt horrible for snapping at Scorpius before.

"Isn't Leah waiting?" Rose asked casually. Scorpius shrugged.

"Doubt it, last time a saw her she was dancing with someone from Durmstrang."

Rose nodded. Why did he have to follow her? To make her feel more awkward than she already felt?

"I think you hair looks better curly." Scorpius said out of the blue. Rose cocked an eyebrow.

"What?" She said slightly laughing.

"Well, you look like Potter with straight hair."

"To be honest I'd rather it curly as well, its less irritating."

"You look prettier when it's curly as well." Rose looked at the Slytherin and gave a small smile. Their eyes linked for a moment, silver into blue.

"Rose!" Someone said, Scorpius and Rose snapped back to reality and turned their heads. Xavier, looking furious was glaring at Scorpius.

"What are you doing wiz zis eediot." Xavier said. Scorpius smirked.

"Who are you calling an idiot." Scorpius said standing up. The two were face to face now.

Scorpius smirked. "See you, Weasley." He said before walking back inside, taking care to barge Xavier along the way.

"Come for anuzzer butterbeer?" Xavier said with a heart melting smile. Rose felt that rush again, against her will she agreed and walked back inside.

Everyone was still dancing on the dance floor. Rose spotted Lily and Trevor Finnigan laughing at their table, she looked very pretty, and Rose was glad she dropped the sulky attitude as well.

Rose and Xavier sat down at the champions table again.

"I'll get ze drinks."�Rose nodded while Xavier went to get the butterbeers. Rose noticed she still had Scorpius's jacket around her shoulders, a shy smile crept to her face. She supposed she should give it back to him, before anyone noticed.

She got up from her chair and searched for Scorpius's light blond head.

She walked around with the black jacket hanging on her arm.

Out of nowhere someone grabbed her free hand and twirled her around.

"Evening sis." Hugo said grinning. Rose smiled. "Saw your snog with monsieur Martin." Hugo smirked.

"If you dare tell mum or d-"

"I won't but, maybe she will." Hugo said jerking his head toward Francine Laughlinbelle who was talking to a quick quotes quill. "Great." Rose muttered.

"Who's is that." Hugo said eying the jacket.

"Oh, this is..it's-"

"Oh before forget, I saw Xavier with Leah Hopkins."

"So?" Rose shrugged. "Thank Merlin, now he won't bother me all night. Have you seen aunt Ginny?"

"Yeah she's taking photos in the crowd."

Rose nodded. "Bye." They both said in unison before walking opposite ways.

After a long time of looking she found Scorpius, talking to a few of his Slytherin friends.

She hoping he'd look her way, so she wouldn't have to walk over to him. And it happen as though he felt her blue eyes on him he looked in her direction. Rose gestured to him to come over, Scorpius bid Theo Parkinson and Darren Flint goodbye and made his way over to Rose.

"Uh.. here." Rose said thrusting the jacket at him.

"Are you leaving?" Scorpius asked putting his jacket on. Rose nodded.

"Yeah, I'm a bit tired."

"You can't go unless you dance with at least two champions." Scorpius smirked.

Rose raised a copper eyebrow. "Your asking me to dance?"  
"I suppose I am."  
"Aren't you worried that your little Slytherin buddies will see you with a Weasley?"

"Or are you worried that the Weasleys will see you with a Malfoy?"

Rose smirked.

"Fine." Rose said.

The two walked onto the dance floor and began to dance. No-one seemed to notice that a Weasley and a Malfoy were dancing together, much to both of their reliefs. Even if they didn't admit they were both scared about someone seeing them with one another.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Rose began to feel tired, Scorpius willingly walked Rose back to Gryffindor tower.

They talked civilly along the way. they both surprisingly had common interest's. They liked the same classes, books and teachers. (Well Scorpius had a reluctance to Hagrid.)

Finally they made it to Gryffindor tower. She didn't walk any further. The Fat Lady nowadays had a tendency to be quite the gossip. They stopped before entering the corridors.

"You know you didn't have to walk up all them stairs."

"I know."

Rose smiled. She couldn't believe they've went through almost two hours without bickering.

"Well... bye." Rose said awkwardly.

Scorpius nodded and was just about to walk away when a cackling noise was heard above them.

Peeves the trouble making Poltergeist hovered above the two.

"Ooh, what have we here. Weaslette and Malfoy. Wait until the school hears about this." He said wickedly.

"You wouldn't dare Peeves." Rose growled.

Peeves sped off cackling and singing a song with words Rose couldn't make out.

As Rose was about to walk away again, something caught her arm. Rose looked back, Scorpius had a hold of her hand.

"What?" She said more demanding than intended.

Scorpius looked up, Rose followed his gaze above.

To Roses shock Mistletoe was hanging above the pair.

"Are you serious?" Rose asked in disbelief.

"I don't care." Scorpius said letting go of her hand.

"It's stupid anyway." Rose said dismissively. Scorpius nodded in agreement.

"Bye." She said again.

"Night." Scorpius said.

Neither of them moved from under the doorway. As if they knew what was going through each others minds, the both of them lunged at each other.

Rose threw her arms around his neck and pressed her lips against his. This is what she imagined her first kiss to be like, thousands of fireworks going off in her body. Scorpius had one of his hands around her waist and the other in her dark red hair. Finally the two separated, to catch breath.

_'Oh Merlin I didn't just do that. He's a Malfoy, a MALFOY. It never happened Rose, It never happened.' _Rose stood there wide eyed looking at the blond Slytherin.

_'Why did we just do that? She's a Weasley...a WEASLEY. This will never leave us.' _Scorpius thought with the same expression on Rose's face, he stood slightly gaping at the flustered Gryffindor.

"Bye." Rose said before speeding off. Scorpius did the same. Rose's head was still spinning, her face felt like an oven and she supposed she was as red as her hair.

"Password?" The Fat Lady asked.

"Gobstones." Rose answered. The Fat Lady nodded and opened the portrait.

Rose climbed into the scarlet common room, it was empty. Rose took off her uncomfortable, white shoes and trotted up the stone steps. Everyone was probably wondering where she was, or maybe they didn't even notice. Rose was expecting them back any minute, not that she was going to wait for them.

All Rose could think about was that kiss. She had two kisses in one night. If Delilah Brown found out she'd die in fits of giggles.

Rose climbed onto her fourposter bed and closed the curtains. She wondered if Scorpius was feeling the same, if he was half as shocked as her or maybe enjoyed it like she did. Rose closed her eyes tight shut and held her head in her hands as if trying to force the memory out of her head.

She leaned back on her red pillow and nuzzled into the warm covers. No matter how hard she tried not to, she ended up going to sleep with a smile.


	27. Chapter 27

Rose's eyes opened, she found herself staring at the side of her four poster bed. Remembering it was Christmas morning she sat up in her bed. She could already hear everyone opening they're presents. 

Rose leapt from her bed and ran downstairs, everyone was crowded in the common room opening their presents.

"Rose!" Albus said brightly tossing her a small present. "Merry Christmas." 

"Thanks Al, and Merry Christmas to you." Rose smiled. She opened the small red package. Inside the box was a crystal rose. Rose gaped at the shimmering stone. 

"What is it?" Lily said bouncing over. Rose pulled out the crystal flower and examined it. 

"Whoa!" Lily commented. "Who sent you that?"

"I don't know. Al just threw it over to me." Rose said staring in awe at the gift. Lily took the box out of Rose's hands and looked for something.

"Aha!" Lily said brandishing a small white card. "Dear Rose." Lily smirked. 

"The apple of my eye the tune of my guitar, Your as beautiful as the lights that some would call the stars." Lily stopped reading and burst out laughing. Rose who was scarlet snatched the card out of Lily's hand and walked to the corner and read the rest.

_'If love was like the wind, I would soar through the trees,_

_Hopefully in more years time I'd be on bended knee,_

_My flower, my sweet, my one to hold,_

_Meet me at the Quidditch Pitch before the day grows old.'_

Rose blushed deeper. Who would send her such a thing? Her first thought was Scorpius but she doubted he was the poetic type. Unless it was Xavier, Rose scowled. 

_'What does he think? That I'm his girlfriend now?_

_Well you did kiss him last night._

_I was under the sway of his Veela powers, that doesn't count._

_Well you'll just have to go and set things straight.' _Rose slid the poem in her pocket. 

"Who was it from?" Lily said. 

"No one. It was just a joke." Rose assured. 

"Is it from monsieur Martin." Lily giggled. 

Rose scoffed. "Don't be silly Lily. Why would he send me a crystal rose." 

"Uh..maybe because he snogged you last night!" 

"Shh." Rose hissed. "Will you keep a lid on it Lil'. Look I'm just going to sort this out." Rose said packing up the crystal and storming up to the dormitories. 

* * *

Rose followed the instructions and walked out to the Quidditch Pitch, she had the small crystal rose in her coat pocket. She wasn't planning on keeping it, as much as she wanted to. She walked out into the snowy courtyard and toward the Quidditch Pitch. 

Rose could see a figure standing in the snow. Sure enough it was Xavier. He was wearing a dark blue coat and black trousers and beanie. 

Rose tugged her red Gryffindor scarf, suddenly feeling her throat tighten. 

"'Ello." He grinned. 

"Hi. Why did you send me this?" Rose said grabbing the white box from her pocket. 

"Eet ees a Christmas present." 

"I know but... why did you get me something so..so"

"Expensive." Xavier asked. Rose nodded. 

"Well," Xavier started. "You madam Weasley are ze most, grounded, intelligent, beautiful girl I 'ave seen at zis school. And a beautiful girl deserves a beautiful present." Xavier smiled. Rose felt that feeling again. She averted her eyes to the white sky. 

"What are you doing?" Xavier asked. 

"I'm not looking at you. If I do I'll get all girly and become a carbon copy of Delilah Brown." 

"'oo ees Delilah Brown?"

"It doesn't matter." Rose muttered. "Look, I don't like you okay. I only act like it because your part Veela."  
Xavier was silent.

Rose thrust the box where she supposed he was standing. Xavier took the box from her hand. Rose cleared her throat and started walking the other way. 

"I'll tell everyone zat you 'elped Malfoy wiz ze first task." 

Rose stopped dead in her tracks and whipped around. "What? 

"You 'eard me. I 'eard you in ze library telling Malfoy about ze 'Arpies." Xavier smirked. 

"You conniving little-" 

"Come now Rose. No one 'as to know a zing, unless.." Xavier walked toward Rose. 

"Unless what?" Rose said icily. Xavier smirked. 

"You 'elp me wiz ze clue for ze second task." 

"But that's cheating!" Rose cried. 

"Ha! Your one to be talking about cheating." Xavier snapped. Rose frowned. 

"'Ave we got a deal?"

"So let me get this straight. You wan't me to help you with the clue for the second task, otherwise you'll tell the judges that you saw me helping Scor..ah..Malfoy?" Xavier nodded.

"Then why do I have to be your girlfriend?" Rose said angrily.

"Silly girl." Xavier chuckled. "Eef everyone see's you 'anging around me, zey'll get suspicious. But if zey know zat you are my girlfriend zey won't care."

Rose narrowed her eyes at the Beauxbaton. "You really think the judges will believe you? Like they'd believe that me, Rose Weasley helped a Malfoy. They'll think your mad." 

"I 'ave proof." Rose's insides went cold. 

"Goodbye Rose." Xavier smirked before giving her another peck on the lips and handing the box back to her. Xavier walked back towards the Beaxbatons carriage. 

Rose stood there wide eyed in the snow. 

How could he have seen? Rose was sure no-one heard them. And what proof could he possibly have? 

Rose felt like sinking into the snow. This was terribly bad, Rose know regretted going with Xavier to the ball. All it did was hurl her into an even bigger web of lies. 

Rose shoved the box back into her pocket and retreated to the castle. 

* * *

Rose sat at the Gryffindor table for dinner. She had been in a dreadful mood the whole day, noticed by her cousins and brother.

"Whats the matter Rosey? It's Christmas." Fred grinned broadly. Rose said nothing but stared into space.

Fred and Lily exchanged glances. 

"Rose, are you alright?" Albus asked. Rose nodded. 

"I'm fine." She said softly. 

"Are you sure? Becau-" Albus started.

"I said I'm fine." Rose said in a more distinct voice. "I'm just tired."

Lily, Hugo, Albus and Fred exchanged worried looks and continued eating. 

Rose looked ahead of her at the Slytherin table. Scorpius was talking very closely to Willow Grenwhich. A dark haired fifth year who was only friends with students who had good blood lineage. Rose narrowed her eyes dangerously as she watched the two. They were laughing and looking very flirtatious. A pang of sadness hit Rose hard. She shook her head. Could be becoming a green-eyed monster? Or even worse could she actually have a crush on Scorpius Malfoy. 

Rose stood up abruptly at the table. 

"I'm going to bed." She said before speeding off.

Rose raced out of the hall and into the corridors. Her heart was racing as fast as her thoughts. She felt as if she stayed there any longer she might of given Willow a bat bogey hex she'd never forget. Rose leaned against the wall, feeling as though her knees were about to collapse.

Rose closed her eyes and cupped her hands over her face. 

"Weasley?"

Rose opened her eyes. standing in-front of her was on of the last people she wanted to see at the present time. 

"Are you alright? I saw you rush out of the hall and-"

"I'm fine. Actually I was just going to go to bed so.." Rose trailed off was she began to walk away.  
"Hold on." Scorpius said grabbing her by the hand. Rose turned back and looked at him expectantly. 

"About last night..uh?-"

"What about it?" Rose said in a bored tone. 

"Well, you know. What should we do about it?"

"I think it'd be best to leave it at that." Rose said. Scorpius nodded.

"Okay. Fine. Whatever you think is best." 

"Besides I already have a date to Hogsmeade with Xavier so-"

"Martin?" Scorpius said amused. "Weasley he was dancing with another girl last night. Who knows what he does in his Beaxbatons carriage-"

"This coming from someone who was just flirting with a girl at dinner, not even twenty four hours after kissing someone else!" Rose scorned. Scorpius looked at her. 

"Th..that wasn't flirting. We were just talking-"  
"That's right. How could I be so stupid." Rose said sarcastically. "Like you said I wouldn't know anything about flirting would I?" 

Scorpius looked at her in confusion. Rose glared at him before walking away. 

* * *

Rose sat cross-legged on her bed. Fat, juicy tears streamed down her cheek and onto her knees. She had been sobbing the whole night through. She should've felt happy. It was Christmas for Merlin's sake. 

More than anything she wished she was at home with her parents. Hermione would've made her delicious Christmas dinner. Roast lamb with baked potato and vegetables. Not to mention all of the desserts Grandma Molly would be making them. 

Rose reached over the side of her bed and pulled out a piece of parchment and a sugar quill. 

Rose also grabbed a book to lean on. 

Rose sucked on the end of the quill and started scribbling down the letter.

_Dear Mum and Dad, _

_Merry Christmas. I wish I was there with you, more than anything. The ball was alright, I guess._

_And don't worry mum, Aunt Gin got alot of pictures of us. _

_And don't worry dad. Nothing happened between me and my date. _Rose smirked, wondering if he'd believe it.

_Anyway, Merry Christmas again. Thanks for the new quills and tell grandma Molly thanks for the jumper._

_Send love to everyone for me._

_Love you so much. And miss you terribly._

_Rose. xoxo_

Accidentally a stray tear splashed on the letter. Rose shrugged it off and folded the letter and put in into a letter. 

Then she got up slid her coat, scarf and hat on and made her way to the Owelery.


	28. Chapter 28

Rose sat at breakfast the next morning. Her mood hadn't changed and it was worrying her cousins. 

"Rose?" Lily who was sitting next to her said.

"What?" Rose said softly.

"You hardly touched your cereal. Are you sure your alright?"

Rose nodded and put on a small smile. "Yeah I'm fine. I need to deal with this on my own." 

Lily nodded understandingly and returned to her toast and eggs. Rose's smile faded away.

Suddenly the familiar sound of fluttering wings came from above them. Owls carrying packages and letters in their beaks.

Rose suddenly sat up straighter as the owls flew over their heads. A tawny black owl soared above the Gryffindor table and dropped one.

Rose tore open the letter and found two pieces of parchment. One for Hugo the other for her. 

Rose read the one with her name up the top. 

_Dear Rosey Pose, _

_Are you alright? You seemed upset in you last letter. _

_Glad you liked the quills. Mums working overtime at the Ministry but she says she'll come_

_for the second task. I'll see if I can make it as well. _

_Uncle George and Aunt Angelina send their Christmas love. So does, Uncle Percy and Aunt Audrey, Uncle Harry, Grandpa and Grandma Weasley and Granger. Uncle Charlie wants us to visit him in Romania over the summer and Uncle Bill wants us to visit him in France. _

_Aren't we popular? _

_You better of been telling the truth about you date. Don't think Hugo will resist on telling me if _

_you had a sneaky snog. (Don't worry I believe you.) _

_Love you Rosey. xoxo_

_Love Dad._

Rose smiled. This letter really cheered her up. More than anything she wished she could see her dad right now. Just for a warm hug and comfort. He was always really good at it. 

"Is that from dad?" Hugo asked. Rose nodded and handed him his letter across the table.

Rose sat up at the table and grabbed her bag. 

"I'm going to the library." Rose told Albus. 

"Okay. I'll see you in class." 

Rose nodded and walked off.

Rose was out in the corridors when someone stopped her. Rose turned back and met metallic silver eyes. 

"Weasley we need to talk." Scorpius said. 

Rose folded her arms over her chest. "Do we?"

"Yes. Now what was all that about last night?" 

"What do you mean?" 

"I mean how come you were acting all snappy and bitchy-"

"Why do you care? Malfoy get real. The only reason we kissed was because the mistletoe."

"Come on Weasley. You know you felt something."

Rose narrowed her eyes at the Slytherin. "Even If I did, what did you think was gonna happen? We'd just start going out? Get married?" 

"Like I'd want to marry a know it all, narrow minded bookworm like you." Scorpius spat before striding away.

"And like I'd want to marry a fatheaded prat like you." Rose yelled after him. Rose turned her head back and met another blinding flash of light. 

"Ooh, already talking about marriage are we?" Francine Laughlinbelle asked. 

"Why are you following me?" Rose growled. 

"It's not my fault your always with one of the champions. Where is mister Martin anyway?" 

"I don't know." Rose said angrily before walking past the reporter. 

* * *

In their Potions lesson, Scorpius and Rose shot each-other glares the whole lesson. 

"Who can tell me what the three crucial ingredients to a Loghlingale potion? How about Miss Weasley?"

Rose averted her eyes to Professor Slughorn who was eying her expectantly.

"Wolfbane, Unicorn blood and Horntail scales." Rose replied quickly.

"Excellent. Ten points to Gryffindor." 

Rose sent a smirk at a glaring Scorpius. 

"Now, In your next Herbology class with Professor Longbottom, I want you to gather your own ingredients for a potion of your choice. The deadline for your Potions essay is next Monday so you better have it ready. You may go now." 

The sound of scraping chairs filled the room as everyone got ready to leave. 

"Did something happen between you and Malfoy?" Albus whispered. Rose raised an eyebrow at her cousin.

"Like what?"

"Well, your sending more dirtys to each-other than usual. Plus you've been pretty depressed-"

"Al, I assure nothing happened between me and Malfoy. I just realized he's a bigger git than I thought." Rose and Albus smirked and left the classroom.

* * *

That afternoon Rose was meant to meet Xavier to help him with his clue. Rose waited impatiently for Xavier near the library. She was waiting for him for over an hour.

"Oh where is that-" She stopped short of her words when she spotted the Beaxbaton. 

"Is your watch slow? Because I've been waiting here for almost over an hour!" Rose glowered. 

Xavier simply smiled at her. Rose, feeling all of her anger and spite float out of her. Rose dreamily smiled back.

"Hi." She said dreamily.

"'ello. I 'ave ze clue." Xavier pulled a small box out of his blue robes.Rose gently took it and opened the wooden box. 

When she opened it, a golden locket was inside. On the outside of the locket was engraving of some sort. Rose recognized them as Ancient Runes. 

"What are ze inscriptions on ze locket."

"They're Runes. Very easy to translate." Rose said examining the locket even more.

"Shall we." Xavier said gesturing to the library. Rose gave him a dreamy smile and proceeded into the library. 

They sat at one of the back tables. Xavier gathered Ancient Runes books for Rose. While she tried to crack the code.

After two grueling hours, Rose finally managed to translate the code. Unfortunately they had more thinking ahead as it was a riddle. 

"I've done it." Rose said. Xavier who was resting his head on the table sat up alert.

"Well?"

Rose read the riddle quietly but loud enough for Xavier to hear.

"Children fear me adults too. Come too close and you'll surely lose. I cannot move or walk or talk. Yet I can kill someone with a fatal movement. You'll have to turn, swerve and steer. To retrieve the person who hold most dear."

Xavier looked at her puzzled. 

"What does zat mean?"

"I have no idea." Rose admitted. She glanced at her muggle watch. It was almost seven o'clock. 

"Oh Merlin!" Rose said scrambling for her things. "I need to go."

"Fine. Same time tomorrow?" Xavier asked. 

Rose smirked. 

"Of course. But I'm sure to can solve the riddle on your own Xavier." 

Xavier smirked at the redhead. 

Rose left the library and headed for the great hall for dinner.


	29. Chapter 29

Helping Xavier with the clue was really taking a toll on Rose. Most days she found herself unable to concentrate in class. She couldn't believe she couldn't crack one simple riddle. Rose stared drowsily at the front of the class. 

"Miss Weasley!" The strict Arithmacy teacher quipped. Rose's eyes became focused again. 

"Uh..what?" 

"Perhaps you'd like to serve detention for a week? Miss Weasley."

"No." Rose said.

"Well pay attention and keep your head out of the clouds." Professor Ashard warned before turning her attention back to the black board. She heard the Slytherins snickering in the back. She looked back over her shoulder at Scorpius who was smirking at her smugly. Rose glared venomously back at him and turned to the front. 

Why was she helping him? He was acting like an arrogant prat. Rose should just let Xavier tell everyone she helped him. But she couldn't bring herself to do it. Even as much as she'd like to see James win the tournament she couldn't bring herself to get someone disqualified. Even if it was a Malfoy. Rose sighed and sucked on the end of her sugar quill and waited for class to finish. 

Rose walked down the corridors toward the girls bathroom. Roughly she was jerked into a classroom.

Rose regained herself and saw it was James. 

"James? What the bloody hell was that about?" She inquired angrily.

"Rose please. I really need your help. This bloody clue is driving me mad!" James complained. 

Rose sighed. This was all she needed. To help someone else with their clue.

"James I can't. It's cheating." Rose declared dismissively. 

"But Rosey I'm your cousin. You did it before." 

"Yeah, because I was worried about you." 

"Well you should be worried this time too. Listen to this," James pulled out a scrap piece of parchment and cleared his throat.

"Children fear me adults too, come too close and you'll surely lose. I cannot move, walk or talk, but I can kill someone with a fatal movement. You'll have to turn, swerve and steer to retrieve the person you hold most dear. You can't tell me that doesn't sound scary." 

"Okay it does. But what if someone finds out about me helping you?"

"No-one will." James assured. "Come on Rosey. I'm your cousin." 

Rose sighed and crossed her arms. 

"I'll think about it." Rose said. Jame's face lit up.

"I knew you'd come through Rosey." 

They both left the classroom and went separate ways. 

Rose began to think about the riddle even more. What could it be? It can't walk, or talk but can kill you with a fatal movement. It made no sense. Rose never thought this would happen to her. It was a riddle for Merlin's sake. 

She just knew it was under her nose. 

* * *

As the weeks led up to the second task, more pressure was being forced onto Rose.

Every day Xavier and James would ask her if she solved the riddle. And the answer was the same. No.

"Monsieur Martin was looking for you." Hugo smirked. Rose who was on the couch in the Gryffindor common room let out a frustrated sigh. "What did he say?"

""E said zat, can you tell my little flower zat 'e wants to meet you for anuzzer snogging session." Hugo laughed. Others listening to him chuckled in the corner. Rose turned red with anger. 

"How can you be going out with such a git." Fred asked. 

Rose shrugged. 

"Oh Merlin." Delilah Brown, who was sitting in the corner reading witch weekly shrieked. "Rose, your in here again." 

Rose felt the blood drain from her face. Quickly she sprang over to where Delilah was sitting. 

"See?" Delilah said pointing to pictures from the ball. Rose examined the pictures. There were several of all of the champions but there were two that caught her attention. One with her and Xavier and one with her and Scorpius.

"What were you doing with Malfoy?" Delilah asked. Rose snatched the magazine from Delilahs hands and raced up into the girls dormitory. 

She glared at an article under the pictures of her. 

_Triwizard Minx._

_Rose Weasley, a Gryffindor prefect at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and wizardry. Has seemed_

_to have taken a leaf from her mothers book and taken a shine to two champions. Rose's mother_

_Hermione Granger-Weasley, at the last Triwizard Tournament was romantically linked with Harry Potter_

_and Viktor Krum. Rose Weasley is linked with Scorpius Malfoy and Xavier Martin. The Weasleys and the Malfoys have been in a bitter family feud for decades. Could this Romeo and Juliet story be the end of it? _

_Is it love or a ploy for attention? You decide._

_Francine Laughlinbelle. _

Rose narrowed her eyes and ripped the article out of the magazine. How dare she write that. And she had no right to bring her mother into it. Rose scrunched up the article and threw in on her bed. 

What if someone gave Hermione the article at the Ministry again. No doubt that this time Rose would get a howler. 

Rose pulled on a jumper and left the common room.

* * *

Rose walked down the nearly empty corridors, searching for the reporter. The one time Rose want to see her she's nowhere to be found. Naturally. 

Suddenly a door caught her attention. It was usually used for storage and was always locked. But this door was ajar, begging Rose to take a look inside. Rose peeked inside the small room. Photos were hanging over the walls. Rose knew what room it was. She stepped inside and locked the door behind her. The room was in a red glow. Many pictures were pinned to the wall. Some were still soaking in water. Rose examined each picture closely. 

There was one of when Albus and Aurore were talking. One with Aurore in the Hospital wing for her nose. A couple of Kosta and Dimitar training in the grounds. One with herself and James. The strange thing was, there were none of Xavier. Only the ones at the Yule Ball. A light-bulb went off in Rose's head when she saw one picture in particular. Her and Scorpius in the library. 

That was the proof Xavier had about her and Scorpius. Rose smiled excitedly and yanked the picture off the wall and took the reels of film. Now she could finally tell Xavier to bugger off. Like she'd been wanting to for days. 

Rose pocketed the picture and left the cramped room before she could get caught. 

The next day Rose was in a brighter mood. She tore up that picture and hid it at the bottom of her trunk. And threw the film away. 

Xavier waited outside the library for Rose. He impatiently scratched his head. Rose strided right up to him.

"Your late." 

"For what?"

"What do you mean for what? We 'ave to figure out ze clue."  
"No. You have to figure out the clue. I quit." 

Xavier frowned at her. "Fine. Just know zat everyone will know zat you Rose Weasley are a cheater."

Rose smirked and simply walked away. 

She felt like screaming in excitement. She was free. James was working much harder than Xavier sop it was only a matter of time before he cracked it.

That afternoon Rose was enjoying the approaching Spring. The snow would soon be melting and the flowers would bloom again. She strolled outside to pay a visit to Hagrid. The smoke was coming out the top of his hut as usual. Rose walked up the short set of stairs and pounded on the door. Hagrid opened the door.

"Look, I don't want to 'ere..." He trailed off when he saw who it was. "Oh. Evenin' Rosey."

"Were you expecting someone?" Rose enquired. Hagrid shook his hairy head.

"No. No..no of course not. Come in." Rose walked into the warm hut. 

"Sorry we haven't been visiting Hagrid." Rose said.

"Don' worry abou' i'" Hagrid assured. "I've been ge'in visits from Fred and 'ugo."

Rose smiled. 

"Plus its seems you've been pretty busy yourself." Hagrid smirked. Rose furrowed a brow.

"Are you talking about Witch Weekly?"

"Wha' abou' i'" Hagrid questioned. Rose shook her head. "Don't worry." She assured.

* * *

After a big cup of tea and stiff rock cakes, Rose started back to the castle. She tightened her scarf as the cold wind was blowing on her neck. She glanced toward the lake and saw someone leaning against a tree. As she looked more she realized it was Scorpius Malfoy. Feeling anger and butterflies at the same time she walked over to him. 

Rose's foot crunched on the wet blades of grass. Scorpius turned his blond head in her direction. Rose gave a weary smile. Scorpius looked toward the Durmstrang ship again.

"What do you want?"

"To talk." Rose admitted. 

"About what?" 

Rose sat next to the Slytherin. "About the night of the ball. Us."

Scorpius scoffed. "What us? We made it perfectly clear that we didn't want anything to do with each-other."

"I guess I lied." Rose admitted. Scorpius turned his head toward her.  
"Ever since that kiss I've been thinking about you." Rose said, aware she was blushing. "And I guess I didn't want to admit because I was afraid of what others might think. And I still am, a little." 

Scorpius nodded.

"And I was just looking for any excuse to hate you." Rose shrugged. 

They stayed in silence for a few minutes before Scorpius spoke.

"Your not that bad for a know it all, narrow minded bookworm." Scorpius smirked.  
"And your not bad for a fatheaded prat." Rose smirked back. 

Scorpius pressed his lips against hers. Rose wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. Both kissed each-other hungrily. Rose smiled against his lips. They broke apart and smiled shyly. 

Rose wrapped Scorpius's arm around her and leaned against him. Both sat there watching the sunset over the lake.


	30. Chapter 30

The weeks past rapidly and soon it was two days before the tournament. Rose and Scorpius made it a habit of sitting under the tree by the lake. It was their spot. Rose sat in-front of the Slytherin and leaned her head on his chest. 

"I still can't believe no-ones figured us out." Scorpius said slightly amused. 

Rose smiled. "Thankfully. If my dad finds out he'll explode."

"Before or after he murders me?"

"Hopefully before." Rose smiled craning her neck to look up at him. Scorpius give her a light kiss on the lips. 

"I don't think mum'll care." Rose said. "That much" She added. 

"Mine won't." Scorpius assured. "But.. of course there is dad. He'll be banging down your door."

Rose let out a low laugh. They sat in silence/

"Have you figured out the riddle yet?" 

Scorpius was silent. Rose sat up and faced him. 

"Not yet." Scorpius answered. Rose nibbled her bottom lip nervously. 

"Your going to try tomorrow aren't you?" Rose inquired. 

Scorpius smirked, "Will you stop worrying. Look if it makes you feel better I'll think tonight and tomorrow."

Rose smiled. "You better." 

Scorpius got to his feet. "It's getting cold and late. We better head back." He said extending his hand.

Rose pulled herself to her feet. The two walked back to the castle hand in hand.

* * *

Rose walked into the toasty common room. No-one was awake, much to her relief. She didn't know how she was going to explain where she was for three hours. Rose smiled to herself. If she told anyone she spent the afternoon with Scorpius Malfoy she'd be carted off to St Mungos in a heartbeat. Rose took off her Gryffindor scarf and headed upstairs.

All the girls were asleep, Rose tiptoed across the room and crashed onto her fourposter bed. Rose snatched the curtains shut. She felt like swooning into a pillow. But she didn't want to wake her roommates up. 

Rose lay on her side and stared into the darkness. Her eyes growing heavier by the minute. Soon they were closed, unable to open again. 

* * *

It was the day before the tournament. Rose was extremely nervous, James or Scorpius hadn't yet figured out the clue. She hoped they would soon otherwise none would have a chance. Rose stole a glance at the Slytherin table and linked eyes with Scorpius. he gave her a heart melting smile. Rose smiled shyly and turned back to her breakfast. Sneaking around with Scorpius had been surprisingly fun and nerve racking at the same time. Two months ago never did she think she'd be sneaking around with Scorpius Malfoy. 

"Why are you so happy?" Lily smirked. Rose shook her head.

"Nothing. This is just my normal mood."

Hugo and Fred snorted. 

"What?" Rose snapped. 

"Your normal mood is biting peoples heads off-" Fred said.

"And pressuring people about their studies." Hugo finished.

Rose narrowed her eyes at her brother. "Which reminds me. How far along are you with your studying for you O.W.L's?" Rose pried.

"Far enough, mum." Hugo smirked. 

"Seriously?"

Hugo sighed. "I haven't started." He uttered.

"Hugo!" Rose exclaimed. 

"What? There not for weeks. Besides Lily hasn't started either." 

"Yes I have!" Lily declared. 

"Better pray mum doesn't find out." Rose said before gathering her bag. 

Hugo scowled at her and poured out some more pumpkin juice for himself.  
"I'm going to-"

"The Library." Lily smirked. Rose nodded and walked off. 

Rose stole a quick glance at the Slytherin table, Scorpius was also gathering his bag. Rose smirked and walked out the large doors. 

Moments later Scorpius came out into the corridor. Rose smiled. "Hi." 

"Ready?"

"Yeah."

Rose looked up and down the hallway to check for any students. The two then walked to the library.

* * *

"She's so funny. From the way mum and aunt Hermione described aunt Fleur when they first met her you'd think Beauxbatons were uptight, snobbish, arrogant , superficial tarts." Albus said. Rose who was sitting opposite him nodded along. She's been listening to Albus rave about Aurore. That's all her could talk about lately.

"And she's not even Veela. Can you believe that?" Albus asked. Rose nodded again.

"Am I rambling?" 

"Kind of." Rose said admittedly. 

"Sorry." Albus sighed.

"No It's fine, it's nice to see you this excited about someone."

Albus smiled at his cousin. "I heard you broke up with Xavier." 

"We weren't even together." Rose mumbled.

"And James said he saw you and Malfoy in the corridors this morning."

Rose's eyes widened slightly. "Yeah. He was just being an annoying git as usual." 

"D'you think he'll get through to the final task?" Albus said opening a chocolate frog. 

Rose shrugged. She'd never even thought about it. James was her cousin, of course she wanted him to win. But something inside her wanted Scorpius to win also.  
"Rose?"

"Huh?" Rose said coming out of her thoughts. 

Albus smirked. "I said James was looking for you."

Rose sighed. "Thanks. I'll see you at the feast." 

"Alright." 

Rose put on her jumper her Grandma Molly made her. It was maroon with a golden 'R' on the front. Rose started toward the heads common room. 

Rose came to the portrait leading to the heads common room and tapped on the frame. Moments later Rachel Stebbins stuck her head out. 

"Oh..hi Rose." 

"Hi. Is James in there?"

Rachel shook her head. "No. He said he was going to the library with his friends."

"Oh. Well thanks anyway." 

Rachel nodded and pulled the portrait closed. Rose warmed her hands and walked toward the library in search of James. 

* * *

The library was deserted. Only five people were sitting at the tables including James and Christopher. 

Rose cleared her throat and walked over towards them. 

James looked up. "Rose! I figured it out."  
"What?" Rose asked confused.

"The clue. I figured it out!" James grinned broadly. Rose raised her eyebrows.

"You did?"

James nodded. 

"Well? What is it?"  
"It's the-"

"Rose Weasley?" 

Rose turned around. A third year Ravenclaw student was looking at her.

"I'm Rose."

"Professor Mcgonogall wants to see you in her office." 

Rose turned back and bid James and Christopher goodbye. 

She then followed the Ravenclaw to Professor Mcgonogall's office. Not that she needed an escort. 

"Thanks." Rose said before walking up the stairs to the Headmistress's office. 

Rose felt her stomach churn, she wondered what it was Professor Mcgonogall wanted to see her for?

Rose knocked three times on the door. 

"Come in." Professor Mcgonogall's muffled voice said. Rose opened the wooden door and stepped inside the circular office. 

"Good evening miss Weasley." 

"Hi."

Professor Slughorn was also in the room. Rose suddenly began to panic about her potions grades.

"Am I in trouble or something?"

"No. No miss Weasley your not in trouble. Please sit." Professor Mcgonogall gestured to the chair opposite her desk. Rose sat down quickly listened to the teachers.

"Pumpkin juice?" 

Rose cocked a brow. She hasn't been to the headmistress's office much but she didn't think she offered pumpkin juice to everybody. 

"Uh..okay." Rose took the gold goblet in-front of her and had a sip.

"As you know miss Weasley, the second task is tomorrow. And you'll be playing a very important part of it."

"Me?"

Professor Mcgonogall nodded. "Now, it's nothing to worry about. You'll be perfectly safe. Only if you want to you..."

Professor Mcgonogall's voice started getting more faded and static like by the minute.

"...understand?" Professor Mcgonogall asked. Rose who's eyes were becoming less and less concentrated, nodded. 

"Wonderful. As I said before, nothing to worry about. You will be under a powerful sleeping draught in less than three more minutes and you won't remember a thing." 

Rose should've felt nervous and shocked but instead her head was becoming heavier as was her eyes. Soon enough she was in total blackness.


	31. Chapter 31

Rose's eyes slowly began to open. Her stomach flopped when she saw where she was. She was facing the ground from somewhere very, very high. Vines were keeping her secured. She was in the Whomping Willow. Rose craned her neck to the side and saw the unmistakeably red hair of Lily Potter. Next to her was Albus. Two more boys Rose had never seen before were still in their slumber. And right at the end of the tree was a young Slytherin boy. Rose tried to call out to Lily and Albus but to no avail. A slimy vine was covering her mouth. She tried to think who was rescuing who. Was James going to rescue Lily or Albus? Obviously Dimitar and Kosta were going to rescue the other two boys. But who was going to rescue the Slytherin? And who would rescue her? Rose could slightly see through the green leaves, again there were stands filled with students and teachers alike. She also saw many multi-colored signs.

Suddenly a loud amplified voice rumbled the branches of the tree.

"Welcome to the second task." Professor Mcgonogalls voice said. An eruption of cheers shook the leaves on the huge tree. Rose looked at the ground below her. That would be a huge and painful fall.

"This task will test the champions in agility and instincts. Every champion has someone they care about in the whomping willow. Each champion will rescue their hostage and return to safety by the tent here. Champions must fly through the vines, branches and many other dangers lurking in the branches. The faster the champions returns the higher his or her score will be." Professor Mcgonogall paused. "The champions will begin in a minute."

Rose turned her head to the side again. This time Lily and Albus were stirring.

"Mhhmhmh!" Rose said, her voice muffled by the vines.

Lily's brown eyes widened when she saw where she was. She started screaming frantically.

"Mmmhmh!"

Albus woke up as well. He wasn't making any noise. He just looked around wide-eyed.

"On three the champions will set off." Professor Mcgonogall's amplified voice said again. "One, two ...three." A piercing whistle sounded, followed by the excited cheers and chants of the students below.

Rose kept her eyes peeled for any of the champions. She saw nothing. Suddenly with an almighty crash one of the thick branches crashed to the ground.

A collective gasp came from the crowd. This time Oliver Wood wasn't commentating. The tree trunk vibrated on Rose's back. Her blue eyes darted around looking for any sign of movement. Why were they taking so long? Surely it couldn't of been that hard to find them.

Suddenly a fast blur came into view. It was Dimitar Levski. He scanned the six children stuck to the wall and flew at one. He pulled out his wand and cried a spell in Bulgarian. The vines slithered off the little Durmstrang boy and Dimitar hoisted him onto his broomstick. Rose, Lily and Albus watched as they flew off, but was instantly smacked with a thick vine. Rose gasped as the vines entangled themselves around Dimitars broomstick. Dimitar was firing spells off in every direction, biding him a small amount of time. Rose's heart jumped when she saw James arrive. He looked in confusion at Rose, Lily and Albus.

"Who am I meant to take." He asked. Albus jerked his head towards Lily, so did Rose. James nodded and pulled out his vine-wood wand. With an earsplitting whipping sound James was knocked out of the way nearly off of his broom by a large vine.

Rose heard Lily shriek. James almost toppled off of his broom when someone else came into view this time it was Aurore and Xavier. Aurore dodged the vines coming towards her and flew in-front of Albus. Rose began feeling sick with worry. Where was Scorpius?

James was now hanging on to his broom for dear life. Rose screamed in fright as she watched her cousin.

Aurore set Albus free, Albus sat on the back of her broomstick and pointed at James.

"We gotta help him." Albus said frantically. Aurore nodded and sped down at James. Albus gave him a leg up and James safely climbed back onto his broom.

"Thanks." James nodded to Aurore who smiled politely before speeding off. But was soon entangled in vines.

James flew back over to Lily and fired spells at the vines. Xavier who fought his way out if the vines hovered next to Rose and pulled out his wand.

"Your lucky I'm even saving you traitor." He said scathingly. Rose glared at him.

_CRASH_

Another large crash was heard, this time shaking the whole tree. The sound of cheering was heard. Someone had already made it. But who? Rose looked beside her again, Lily and the other Durmstrang boys were gone, but the Slytherin boy was still there.

'_Aaagh!' _Rose's heart raced when she heard the scream. Who was it?

Suddenly the vines around her loosened. Xavier pulled her on the back of his broom.

Rose held onto him and they sped off. Something hard collided with the broom making both Rose and Xavier lose their balance. Rose clutched even tighter around his waist.

In the corner of her eye she saw Scorpius. She quickly turned her head back to look at him. He was already hoisting the Slytherin boy onto his broom.

Suddenly Xaviers broom was being knocked around by the vines again. The whip like vines hit them all over. A sharp sting surged on the side of Rose's face and with an almighty pull Rose felt herself being yanked backwards.

She screamed and tried to clutch onto the broom. The thick vine was circled around her waist.

"ROSE!" Scorpius yelled soaring over. Xavier to was heading toward her.

"Scorpiu..aaagh!" Rose screamed loudly as she was swung around in midair by the vine.

"Do something!" Scorpius yelled at Xavier.

Xavier glared at the Slytherin and tried to get close enough to Rose. Rose felt like she was going to throw up. She couldn't see anything clearly, it all went past in a blur. Suddenly the weight where the vine was vanished. Rose's stomach flipped. In an instant she was falling.

"Aaaghh!"

Rose closed her eyes and hoped for a miracle. And one came as someone seized her upper arm. Rose looked up and saw Scorpius.

"Don't let go." He said, clearly straining to hold onto her.

"Wheres Xavier?"

"He's fighting off those vines." Scorpius explained. Rose could feel how sweaty and slippery both their hands were. Scorpius clutched her hand tightly.

"Hold on."

Rose closed her eyes tight. She prayed no more vines would attack them while they were in that position.

"It's about time!" Scorpius snapped. Rose's eyes popped open, she saw Xavier extending an arm to her. With a strong pull, Rose was safely back on the broom.

Both Xavier and Scorpius sped off on their brooms.

Both champions were racing through the stray vines and branches. Going faster than Rose thought possibe.

Finally the crowd stands could be seen in the distance, followed by a loud cheer.

Xavier and Scorpius were head to head trying to get there first. Rose however couldn't see what good it'd do. It wasn't a race.

Rose's red hair blew wildly behind her as they soared through the skies and down toward the judges tent. Xavier flew left and barged Scorpius's broom. Scorpius barged his too.

Both boys bumped eachother, the whole crowd gasped as both champions were hurtling toward the ground.


	32. Chapter 32

* * *

The crowd below gasped as the champions flew toward the ground.

"Slow down!" Rose yelled. "Are you trying to get us killed?" Xavier ignored her.

Suddenly a collective gasp was heard from everyone, Rose looked behind her, a huge branch was crashing down toward them.

"WATCH OUT!" Rose screamed. Xavier, Scorpius and the Slytherin boy looked behind their broom.

Within an inch of the branch colliding with them they swerved out of harms way. The branch hit the ground with a ground shaking thud.

Rose clutched tighter around Xavier's waist as they turned and swerved. _CRASH_

A mind-numbing blow hit the broom sending the four students to the ground. Rose hit the soft grass, hard. She heard the nervous calls of the crowds and the wind rustling the wind in the tree. Her eyes were closed and her head was hurting.

"You alright?" Rose's eyes snapped open. Scorpius stood over her extending a hand. Rose smiled thankfully and pulled herself up.

Without thinking she threw herself onto the Slytherin and hugged him.

"Are you okay?" She whispered. Scorpius nodded.

'Me and Michael are fine."

"Wh..who is that?" Rose asked taking his hands in hers.

"It's my cousin, on mums side."

Rose smiled.

"Rose!"

"Scorpius!"

Two very familiar voices said simultaneously. Rose froze dead in her tracks and Scorpius's grey eyes widened.

"What in Merlins beard do you think your doing?" Ron said angrily pulling her back slightly.  
"Dad I-"

"And you Scorpius, of all people a Weasley." Draco said to his son.

"Look it's not what-" Scorpius started.

"It looks like?" Ron interrupted. "Well why don't you tell us what it was then?"

"Back off Weasley. It wasn't just my son in on the act." He said eying Rose.

"What's going on?" Astoria Malfoy asked walking over.

Rose started going red. "Oh merlin." She muttered to herself.

"Rose was with..uh," Ron looked at Scorpius.

"His name's Scorpius, Weasley. And it's not like I'm pleased that he's mingling with your daughter as well."

"Like I'm proud of it. I know what exactly it is what sixteen year old boys want from girls and-"

"Ow!" Scorpius groaned. Everyone looked at him.

"Whats wrong?" Rose and the Malfoys asked in unison. "My back." Scorpius said.

"Well help him Draco." Astoria snapped at her husband. Draco huffed and helped his son walk toward the nurses tent. Rose followed until Ron jerked her back.

"Where do you think your going?"

"Where do you think?" Rose said stubbornly.

"Don't get smart," Ron warned. Rose crossed her arms.

"Rose!" Rose was attacked by a group hug from her cousins and brother.  
"Are you alright? We saw the whole thing." Roxanne said excitedly.

"That was wicked when you dodged that branch." Fred said.

"Rosey!" Hermione cried pulling Rose into a back breaking hug. "What happened to your face? Oh Merlin its starting to bleed."

Lucy and Roxanne gasped.

"We need to get you to the nurses tent." Hermione insisted.

"She's not going in there while he's in there." Ron said. Hermione frowned.

"Who?"

"Scorpius Malfoy."

Hermione looked at Rose. "Did you two have another fight?"

Ron scoffed. "Fighting was far from what they were doing."

"What?"

Ron leaned into Hermione's ear and whispered something. Hermione's eyes widened.

"No." She said slightly laughing. "Is it true?" She asked Rose.

Rose shrugged. "So what if it is?"

"Why? What is it?" Hugo asked suspiciously.

"Rose was hugging Scorpius Malfoy." Ron explained.

Rose's jaw dropped. Everyone gaped at her.

"No way!?" Hugo chuckled.

"Merlin dad why don't you just yell it for everyone to hear." Rose barked.  
"No need for that." Hugo laughed gesturing to the students walking by them. All of them were looking at her in disbelief.

"Thats just...wrong." Roxanne said in a disgusted tone.

"Yeah what were you thinking?" Fred asked.

Rose glared at them all. "Just because you lot have been feuding with the Malfoys doesn't mean that I have to. Honestly, just grow up." She said pushing past her sniggering brother.

* * *

Rose walked to the nurses tent. It looked very small on the outside but was big on the inside. It was filled with cots and chairs for the injured. Madam Pomfrey bustled around with potions vials in her hands. Rose looked around. She saw Lily with a cast on her left arm. Ginny was sitting next to her on the bed.  
She walked over.

"Hey Rosey." Ginny smiled. Lily smiled as-well.

"Hi. What happened to your arm?" Rose asked.

"We smashed into a branch, and it bent my arm back." Lily said trying to lift it.

Rose grimaced.

"What happened to your cheek?" Ginny asked curiously.

Rose lifted her hand and touched her cheek gingerly. A sharp pain stung her cheek. Rose hissed in pain.

"Ouch." Ginny said. "You should get madam Pomfrey to check that out."

Rose nodded and turned around. She saw Scorpius taking a foul looking potion. Draco and Astoria were close by. Rose decided not to go over, just yet.

"Rose." A familiar voice called. Albus and James walked over grinning broadly.

"Wasn't that great?" James said.

"Are you absolutely barmy!?" Rose laughed. "It was the most terrifying thing of my life."

"What happened there?" Albus said pointing to his cheek.

"Oh, a vine scratched me." Rose assured. "How about you? Any injuries?"

Both brothers shook their heads. "Not a scratch." James smirked.

"Did uncle Harry come?"

James suddenly became more serious. "I doubt it. If he did I haven't seen him." He said before walking over to Lily and his mother.

"What's the matter with him?" Rose asked quietly.

"Apparently him and dad had a fight." Albus smirked. "About the tournament."

Rose began feeling the trickling of blood sliding down her cheek.

"Miss Weasley! Good heavens why haven't you seen me yet?" Madam Pomfrey fussed dabbing something onto a white cloth.

"I just got-oww." Rose cried. Madam Pomfrey dabbed Rose's cut with a clear potion. That felt like fire.

"It'll only burn for a minute. Hold it there." Madam Pomfrey walked away.

Rose and Albus sat down on two white chairs in the corner of the tent.  
"How's Martin?"

Rose scoffed. "Haven't seen him since..." Rose trailed off when she saw Aurore walking in on crutches.

"What happened!?" Rose asked urgently.

"Oh..well ze broom got snapped by ze branches and we fell toward the ground and broke my leg." Aurore said airily.  
"So you can't compete?"

"Madam Pomfrey said I zat should be sured wizin ze week." Aurore smiled showing her perfect white teeth.

Rose nodded and took the cloth off of her face. The once white cloth was now a brilliant crimson color.

"Have you seen uncle Ron?" Albus asked.  
Rose felt her blood boil thoughout her body. "Yes, as a matter of fact I have." She said through clenched teeth.

"What happened?"

"Nothing. He's just being his usual self. His usual pigheaded self." Rose muttered.

Albus and Aurore exchanged smirks.

* * *

Back at the castle Rose lay spread eagle on her bed thinking. The judges gave the champions their scores in private for some reason. Her cheek was throbbing in pain and her throat hurt from screaming. Suddenly someone was trotting up the stairs. Delilah Browns head of blond hair came into view.  
"Hi Rose." She said brightly. Rose smiled weakly. Delilah sat on the bed next to Rose's.

"So..is it true?"

"Is what true?"

"You know..," Delilah giggled. "Did you snog Malfoy?"

Rose frowned. "I don't think thats appropraite to talk about right now-"

"Don't be ashamed. For a Slytherin he's quite good looking."

Rose felt her fist's clench into balls. "Who did you that I snogged him off?"

"Your brother. Merlin Rose first Xavier now Malfoy who's it going to be next, Levski?" Delilah smirked walking away leaving Rose glaring after her.

* * *

Hugo and Fred sat in the common room eating chocolate frogs and Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans.

"Can you imagine, Rose Malfoy?" Fred smirked.

"Pffft!" Hugo smirked. "Theres no way that their snogging let alone going to get married." Hugo said disgustedly. Rose snuck down the steps and listened.

"Yeah but still," Fred said tossing a green bean into his mouth.

"I can't believe her. Grandad'll go mad if he finds out." Hugo said.

Fred laughed. "Malfoy would never see it coming."

Rose smirked.

"Wonder how James is going to take it?" Hugo said.

"D'you think he'll be mad." Fred asked. Hugo shrugged.

"Dunno. Maybe if Malfoy beats him he'll be pretty angry."

She crept past the boys and rushed out of the common room and into the corridor.

She walked the abandoned corridors.

Rose now felt nervous about how James would take it. If Scorpius does win over him will James speak to her? He's not one to hold a big grudge but then again all the Weasley children inherited grudges against certain families. Rose sighed. She hated the Malfoy and Weasley feud. Just because their parents were childish and fought with each-other all the time didn't mean she had to be.

Before she knew it she was out the front of the Hospital wing, inside was a closed sheet with a light coming from inside. Rose walked over, eagerly wanting to see who it was. She peered through the crack in the curtain and gasped. Scorpius was reading a wizard comic. She pushed the curtains aside and sped in. Scorpius jumped.  
"Bloody hell. You scared me half to death."

"Only half?" Rose smirked.

Scorpius smirked back. Rose sat down beside him. "I'm sorry about my dad." She said feebly.

Scorpius shook his head. "It's fine. I'm sorry about mine."

"They are so childish sometimes." Rose mumbled. Scorpius nodded in agreement.

Rose took his cold hand in hers. "So..whats wrong with your back."

"Madam Pomfrey said I have a bruised tail bone, that should be cured by tomorrow."

"Hopefully." Rose muttered. Suddenly her chin was pulled up and she received a fiery kiss.

Rose giggled. "What was that for?"

"Do I need an excuse." Scorpius said kissing her neck. Rose felt her face burn.

"Shhh!" Rose hissed. Scorpius looked up and listened.

"You hear that?" Rose asked.

"Hear what-?"

"Shh!" Rose hissed again. The sound of shoes clicking against the stone floor echoed through the hospital wing.

"You need to hide." Scorpius whispered.

"Where?"

"Under the bed, quick."

Rose got to her knees and crawled under the hospital bed, just in time to see who walked in.

* * *

Hi,

I know, a looooong wait. But i'l promise I'll try to be faster at updating next time. :)

Please review and I hope you enjoy the chapter. Bye, Bye :)


	33. Chapter 33

Rose held her breath as the footsteps entered through the screens surrounding Scorpius's bed.

"Dad?" Scorpius said. "What are you doing here? Wheres mum?"

"She's at the manor. And I had a word with Professor Mcgonogall about...your score in the tournament."

Scorpius sighed. "And?"

"And I told her, I said that you was the first Hogwarts champion selected. And it's simply a crime if your not allowed into the final task."

"But the judges already tallied the scores. Potters through to the final task."  
"Tell me Scorpius, Is it fair that another Potter gets through to the tournament on a fluke, while the original champion gets left in the lurch?"

Rose listened harder under the bed.

"I guess not." Scorpius muttered.

"Exactly. Your competing in the final task Scorpius. I'll make sure of it."

"Yes father." Scorpius mumbled. Draco smirked.  
"Good," He turned a heel and headed for the screens again. "Oh and before I forget," He said turning back around. "I never want your mother to show me a picture of you in Witch Weekly with that... Weasley girl."

"Her name's Rose. And she's a lovely girl."  
"Even so I never want to see you and her in the Prophet, Witch weekly even that magazine Xenophelius Lovegood runs. Understand?"

Scorpius said nothing.

"Look, do you think that her parents are rejoicing that she's hanging around with you. Believe me they hate the idea more that I do. So don't go near the girl again."

"Fine."

"Good. Now get some rest. Goodnight." Draco said before leaving the hospital wing.

When his footsteps left Rose's earshot she came out from under the bed.

"That was close." Scorpius smirked. Rose looked at him blankly.

"What?"

"How's your dad going to get James out of the tournament."  
Scorpius shrugged. "Dunno, I doubt he'll even be able to."

"You doubt? So there's still a chance he could do it."

"What do you thinks he's going to do? Kill Potter?" Scorpius said jokingly.

Rose said nothing.

"Rose!?"

"Of course I don't think he'll murder James. It's just..." Rose trailed off.

"So you think that Potter should get through?"

"Well he.. he won the tasks fairly."

"And I didn't?"

"I'm not saying that."

"Well what are you saying!? Because obviously your sticking up for Potter when I'm the original champion."

"What do you expect he's my cousin!" Rose said loud and angrily, her blood boiling with anger.

"And what am I!?"

Rose couldn't answer. She was tempted to say boyfriend but at that moment didn't want anything to do with him. The two looked at eachother. Rose had tears welling in her eyes.

"Well?" Scorpius said crossing his arms.

The screen behind Rose opened and Madam Pomfrey poked her head in, the tip of her wand lit in one hand.

"What are you two doing?" She asked angrily. "I have three other patients in here. You should both be asleep."

"Don't worry I was just leaving." Rose said in a trembling voice. She squeezed through the screen and walked out of the Hospital wing.

* * *

Halfway down the corridor she leaned against the wall and let her tears fall. A quiet sob escaped her mouth and the tears streamed out like a river. Her knees were buckling beneath her and she could barely see through her tears.

Why was this so difficult? Of course she wanted James to win, he was her cousin. He got through those tasks fairly. Except when Rose told him about the Harpies. Scorpius shouldn't be angry, she told him as-well. And he got a higher score. He was just being selfish. Rose didn't know why she liked him.

Rose sobbed again. Who was she kidding? Scorpius was right. He was the original champion, it wasn't fair that James was aloud in. And Scorpius would've probably gotten a higher score if he didn't stick around to help Rose.

"Miss Weasley!" Someone said sharply, disrupting Rose's thoughts. Rose whipped around.

Standing at the end of the corridor was Hogwarts Headmistress.

"Professor Mcgonogall. I...I-"

"What are you doing out of bed at this hour?" Professor Mcgonogall said slowly walking towards her, her eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"I was just..." Rose trailed off and looked at her feet.

"I expect more from a prefect Miss Weasley. Being out of bed at this hour is breaking a huge rule."

"I know."

Professor Mcgonogall nodded. "For your punishment I am deducting ten points from Gryffindor." She said sternly.

Rose sighed and rubbed her sniffling nose.  
"Now, head back to the common room. Goodnight."

"Goodnight Professor." Rose said before speeding off down the corridor.

* * *

The next day was Sunday. Everyone was excited about going to Hogsmeade village. Rose however felt like brooding around the common room all day. Feeling hungry she put on some warm clothes and went to the great hall.

When she entered the Great Hall, nearly all eyes were on her. Rose felt like walking back out the door, but she stood her ground and walked in. A low sound of whispers echoed through the hall. Rose felt highly embarrassed. She sat sown at the Gryffindor table in-between Lily and Hugo. She turned her head back to find alot of people looking at her. Rose sighed and reached over the table and grabbed a piece of toast. Slowly the loud conversation came back to the hall and Rose felt less and less like she was being gawked at.

She looked across the table and Albus and Fred who were both, very clearly trying not to make eye contact with her. Even Lily had her back slightly turned to her.

"So I'm guessing you heard about...me?"

"H'm?" Fred said acting as though he hadn't heard her.

"You heard me." Rose said testily.

"Everyone heard." Albus muttered. "How could you do that Rose? He's up against James in the tournament. Your his cousin and your going out with one of his rivals."

"Well James got what he wanted didn't he? He's through to the final task." Rose said buttering her toast, unable to hide the anger and disappointment in her voice.

"You make it sound like it's a bad thing." Hugo said forking bacon into his mouth. Rose looked at all of her cousins who were looking at he strangely.

"Don't get me wrong, I'm happy for James but, is it fair that Scor..ah..Malfoy was the original champion and he's not even allowed to compete in the third task?"

Albus, Lily, Hugo and Fred all exchanged looks.

"So you don't think that James is allowed into the final task?"

"I just think it's unfair that Malfoy doesn't even get a chance to compete in the final task. They're basically leaving him in the lurch." Rose said, unable to get Draco's words out of her head.

"James won those tasks fair and square." Albus stated.

Rose sighed. "Look theres no point arguing about it. So can we just drop the subject?"

Albus grabbed a piece of toast and left the table.

Rose sighed and looked at her over-buttered toast. Suddenly not feeling hungry anymore.

"Are you going to Hogsmeade?" Rose asked Lily.

Lily nodded. "Yeah, just to get some sweets." She said awkwardly.

Rose knew that they all didn't want to talk to her. Taking Lily's hint Rose stood up from the Gryffindor table and left without saying a word.

She couldn't believe how they were reacting. If it wasn't for Scorpius, Rose would have every bone in her body broken, or worse. Rose's feet felt like steel when she saw James striding down the corridor. He eyed Rose but said nothing and walked right past her. Rose felt her eyes sting with tears. She quickly ran up the moving staircases and into the Gryffindor Common room. It was deserted, the only sound was the crackling fire. Rose slid out of her coat and rushed up stairs. She threw herself onto her bed, her face buried into the scarlet pillow. She cried. She needed to get everything out of her system. Although she doubted screaming into a pillow would solve everything.

After a couple of hours laying in bed she heard the chatter of the Gryffindors as they entered the common room. Rose wished she felt half as happy as them. Rose rolled on her side and faced the stone wall before Delilah Brown and her friends came up. Rose reached her hand back and pulled the curtains closed.

"Hi Rose." Delilah chirped.

"Hi." Rose said.

"This morning after you left the hall a letter came for you."

Rose sat up and yanked the curtains opened again. "Who was it from?" Rose asked eagerly.

"I think it's from you mum." Delilah said handing Rose the yellowish piece if parchment.

Rose closed the curtains with less force than before and ripped open the letter.

_Dear Rosey,_

_How are you? I heard James made it through to the final task. Hope it's nothing too dangerous._

_Sorry about your dad before, he's just.. well you know. How can you blame him? You need to understand that the Malfoys haven't acted civilly with our family. Draco Malfoy would tease your dad about being poor and absolutely humiliate me for being muggleborn. And Lucius Malfoy wasn't on good terms with Grandpa Arthur either. Rose, do whatever you want with the Malfoy boy. Just understand that we're going to have a hard time dealing with it.  
We'll be coming for the next task. Hopefully you and your dad wont have another blowup. _

_I said this in Hugo's letter but I want you to remind him. His O.W.L's are next week, please make sure he studies for them._

_Love you Rosey xoxo._

_Love mum and dad.See you soon. _

Rose folded the letter back up and walked to the foot of her bed. She lifted the lid on her tidy trunk and put the letter with the rest.

She also pulled out a piece of parchment and a sugar quill.

She quickly scribbled down a letter to her parents.

_Dear mum and dad,_

_I know you mean well in warning me about the Malfoys but, that was Draco Malfoy. And you can believe me when I say Scorpius is far diffirent from his father. Not that you'll have to worry about the two of us anymore. Thanks to James getting through to the final task, it just completely ruined everything. Hope your happy? _

_Don't worry I'll keep Hugo studying until he knows 'Hogwars A History' off by heart. _

_See you at the final task._

_Love Rose xoxo._

Rose shoved the letter into a envelope and headed toward the Owlery.

Rose walked up the steps toward the fierce wind blowing in her face. She held her letter tight in one hand and tightened her coat with the other.

She walked into the tower-like owlery, full of Owls.

Her family's owl was a tawny balck owl. Named Shadow.

Shadow flew down in-front of Rose and let out a hoot.

"Hi Shadow." Rose grinned pulling out an owl treat. Shadow pecked the treat out of Rose's hand. Rose smiled and gently stroked her ebony feathers before tying the letter onto her.

"Take it to mum and dad. Okay?"

Shadow nipped her finger and flew off.  
With that done Rose headed back to the castle.

It was nearly sunset. The golden sun was just about to set over the shimmering water. Rose couldn't help but watch. It reminded her of Scorpius. She felt another tear in her chest.

She hated missing him so much. She hated everyone mad at her. She wished the Triwizard tournament was never invented.

In a foul, sulky mood she trudged back to the castle. The wind blowing her wild red hair.

Everyone was admiring the things they had bought from Hogsmeade that day. Rose couldn't care less about the kids with Zonkos products. They didn't do any harm.

She wondered aimlessly around the castle until thinking of something to do. Her breathing stopped in her throat when she saw Scorpius striding down the corridor. The two saw each-other. Scorpius stopped in his tracks. Neither of them spoke but both knew what each-other was burning to say.

Breaking the gaze Rose walked past him and toward the Gryffindor common room.

She walked up to the portrait of the fat lady.

"Password?"

"Pumpkin Pasties."

The Fat Lady nodded and opened the portrait. Rose walked into the warm common room. She felt as she walked in on everyone talking about her. They all ceased to talk as soon as they saw her. Even her brother.

"What?" Rose asked testily. Everyone turned back to their activities and started talking again. James and Hugo were talking on the scarlet couch. Rose felt as though she had to talk to James. Working up her courage she walked over to him.

"James?" Rose said nervously. James was silent but looked at Rose.  
"What?"

"Can I talk to you?" She asked. "Alone."

James handed Hugo back his collection of Wizard trading cards. "Alright." He said rising from the couch. The two walked to the corner of the room.

"Your mad at me, aren't you?" Rose asked.

James shrugged. "Kind of. Rose your my cousin. I thought you were helping me but it turns out you were just going out with that git."

"I was trying to help you James. But I had alot of stuff on my mind-"

"What? Like helping Malfoy?" James asked scathingly. Rose's blue eyes narrowed.

"No. For your information James. Unlike you, he didn't ask me for help."

James crossed his arms. "Is that all?"

"Why are you mad!" Rose whispered fiercely.

"Becuase, your my cousin. If your helping anyone it should be me. Not that selfish git."

"If it weren't for that selfish git, I'd probably be at St Mungo's or worse."

James still had the same expression.

"I don't know why your mad. You got what you wanted, you made it to the final task. And you've got the spotlight you've been craving for seven years." Rose scorned before walking away. James watched her as she walked out of the common room.


	34. Chapter 34

Hogwarts was buzzing with gossip again but not about Rose, Scorpius and James. The date for the final task had been set for the fourth of June. James had his head in the clouds all week and he was treated like a movie-star from his fan-club, made up of the girliest Gryffindors imaginable. He still hadn't talked to Rose, not like they used to anyway. Lily, Louis, Dominique, Lucy and Roxanne were the only ones who could have a decent conversation with her. Even though it was difficult when they brought up a certain topic. Rose sat in the Gryffindor common room, surrounded by her fellow Gryffindors. She sat in a crimson armchair by the fireplace. People who were talking about her obviously didn't think she could hear them. Rose peered over her book as Lucinda Vane and Delilah Brown gossiped about the relationships Rose had in the past weeks.

"I heard that he sent her a box full of Rose petals on Valentines day," Delilah giggled. "And that he already planned to take her to Paris with him." Lucinda and Delilah giggled girlishly at their own fantasies. Rose rolled her sea-blue eyes and pretended to read her book again.

"But I heard that Malfoy sent her diamond earrings and bought her a gown at Madam Mercury's for the Ministry of Magic ball both their parents are going to over the holidays." Lucinda said dreamily.

Rose scoffed. Honestly the things that came out of those girls mind can almost make her sick.

"Listening to gossip again?" Lily asked sitting on the armrest of Rose's chair. She still had her broken arm.

"Why do you say that?" Rose asked, her eyes focused on the page. "The books upside-down." Lily smirked.

Rose's cheeks burned and she quickly flipped the book around. Lily sniggered in laughter almost falling off the armrest and into the fireplace. "Well excuse me if I want to know what people are saying about me." Rose said defiantly. Lily fixed her position on the arm-rest again. "Believe me the stuff in Witch Weekly is much worse than," Lily looked over to the girls who were in fits of giggles. "What they're thinking of." Lily finished. Rose shrugged. "Atleast I know that stuffs not true."

"Oh, so Xavier didn't take you on a moonlight ride in his Beauxbaton's carriage for Valentines day?" Lily asked in a girlie imitation of Delilah Brown. Rose snorted. "Thankfully not." Both girls laughed.

"Oh, Hi James." Lucinda Vane shrieked. Rose and Lily looked up. James just entered the common room, Christopher and his other friend Jonathan behind him. James grinned at Delilah and Lucinda. When his eyes landed on Rose, he looked as though he just went a shade whiter.

"C'mon mate I'll show you that article." Christopher said pulling James up the steps toward the seventh year, boys dormitory. Rose cleared her throat.

"He'll some 'round." Lily said patting Rose on the shoulder. Rose nodded. '_I hope so.'_

* * *

It was time for Herbology. Rose and her class filed into the green-house one by one. The room was filled with different, beautiful and strange plants. The class took their positions around a large table. In-front of them were large black plants in pots. They looked very slimy and vine-like. Professor Longbottom stumbled into the room, holding in both arms, big flower pots. "Can I have a helper please?" He asked setting down the pots onto the table. Rose looked around, hardly anyone was volunteering except Albus. Rose put her hand up.

"Right," Professor Longbottom panted. "You two go back there and get a pot for everyone, please."

Rose and Albus set off into the back room, in search of the flower pots Professor Longbottom was talking about. Albus walked in first without saying a word.

"Hi," Rose smiled. Albus made a 'hmm' noise in agreement. He bent down and picked up two pots, they weren't that big. Rose watched him.

"Are you going to help? Or just stand there?" Albus said testily. Rose picked up two pots. They were beyond how heavy she though they'd be. Rose and Albus struggled as they walked into the class again. Albus was already setting the pots down onto the large white table, not even taking a second look back. Suddenly one of the pots were taking from her. Rose looked up and saw Scorpius.

"Need some help?" He asked. Rose's insides were light and fluffy, her heart felt as though it was going to rise out of her chest but before she can answer Professor Longbottom did.  
"Sorry to interrupt but we need those pots now."He said squeezing through the two and gathering more pots. Rose gave a small smile and walked away from the Slytherin and back to her own spot. Albus was further up the table.

"Are we handling this slimy stuff? Professor Longbottom." Delilah asked, disgustedly touching the slimy black plant. "No miss Brown," Professor Longbottom called from the back room. "Today we're re-potting mandrakes for Professor Slughorn."

The class groaned, all except the girls who were happy not to touch the slimy black plant.

"Right, now handle the Mandrakes carefully," Professor Longbottom explained, "Make sure you have your earmuffs secured around your ear-" _CRASH! _The children sniggered as Professor Longottom scooped up the remaining pieces of the pot of dirt he'd just dropped. Professor Longbottom's cheeks turned a tinge of red.

"Quickly now children," He pressed. "Professor Slughorn needs Mandrake blood by next Thursday."

Everyones ears were suddenly filled with the most horrible noise imaginable. Many children pressed the earmuff's tighter around their ears. "Now, carefully drop them into their new pots!" Professor Longbottom shouted over the crying and wailing of the mandrakes. Rose plunked her mandrake into a chipped pot of dirt and sprinkled dirt around it. "Very good Miss Weasley!" Professor Longbottom shouted, "Ten points for Gryffindor!"

Normally Rose would be celebrating inside her body for gaining ten points for her house but when she saw Albus and Scorpius across from her it all died.

* * *

After Herbology the class walked to their next class. Rose was walking behind Theo Parkinson and his group of friends.

"D'you see the the klutz in class today? Honestly how can they let someone so clumsy be a teacher?" Theo sneered. His friends who were walking beside him laughed. Rose rolled her eyes as she walked behind them.

"Wouldn't be surprised if he dropped Longbottom junior as well," The boys guffawed with laughter again. "That would explain why she's as think as cement."

Rose stormed toward the boys who were clutching their sides laughing.

"That's rich coming from a group of prats who don't know the difference between a constellation and a Cleansweep." Rose spat. The boys silenced.

"Well, well if it isn't the little minx herself," Theo smirked. Rose glared at the four boys. "Isn't there a champion you need to be screwing over?"

"Isn't there a test you need to fail?" Rose bit back. Theo's smirk flickered on his pale face. Rose began to walk away.

"I wouldn't be getting that cheeky if I were you Weasley. You don't have your cousins to protect to now." Theo called after her. Rose turned a corner and proceeded to History of Magic. Again another bright flash almost blinded the Weasley. Rose's blood boiled, knowing exactly who it was.

"Afternoon dearie," Francinne chided, "Lovely day isn't it?"

"It was." Rose growled. Francine pouted. "Now, now Rosey. I know the love triangle and family problems your facing are doing your head in but, you need to remember I had nothing to do with it all."

Rose scoffed and walked past the reporter.

"FIGHT!" Someone yelled. Rose's heart leapt. Students hurried down the long corridor toward the voice yelling 'FIGHT'.

Rose was among the ones rushing down the hall.

The fight was between Scorpius and James, though they weren't using their wands. Both boys wrestled around, throwing punches everywhere. Rose dropped her bag and pushed through the crowd.

"Stop it!" She cried trying to pull the boys apart.  
"Stay out of it Weasley!" Scorpius growled. "Look your both being stupid, lets just-" Rose sprang out of the way as James pinned Scorpius against the wall and gave him a winding punch to the stomach. Scorpius retaliated by punching James, twice in the jaw. All Rose could do was watch.

"James!" A group of students chanted.

"Scor-pi-us!" Another group cheered. Rose felt powerless, it was no use trying to pry them apart. She watched them, they looked like a huge blur.

"PROTEGO!" Someone cried. As if an invisible wall was put between them, James and Scorpius stopped fighting. Rose looked behind her.

Professor Mcgonagall stood behind the crowd. Her eyes behind her glasses, narrowed at the brawling boys. Scorpius had a black eye and James had a busted lip and a trickle of blood was coming down his nose.

"What is the meaning of this?" Professor Mcgonagall asked angrily. James and Scorpius spoke at the same time. Rose couldn't understand a word they were saying.

"Silence!" Professor Mcgonagall cried. Both boys silenced. "The rest of you proceed to your lessons." The watching students groaned and walked away from the corridor.

"Now, Miss Weasley, what happened?" Rose looked between the boys and the Headmistress. "Well I don't know how it started but-"

"He started it Professor," Scorpius said. "He came and started hassling me-"

"He's lying! He came over and picked the fight with we-"

"That's enough!" The headmistress barked. Both boys silenced and glared at each-other.  
"Now, I know that you, mister Malfoy are upset about the Tournament however that does not excuse this kind of behaviour."

James smirked as Scorpius glared at him harder. "As for your mister Potter," Professor Mcgonagall started. James looked at her in surprise. "I expect more civil behaviour from a Head Boy-"

"But Professor he-" James started.

"If, mister Potter I find you in another fight, in the corridors or outside, you are being overruled as champion." Jame's jaw dropped. Professor Mcgonagall turned to Rose.

"Miss Weasley, follow me to my office." The headmistress turned a heel and briskly walked to her office. Rose took one look back at the boys who were walking in opposite directions. Rose sighed and scooped up her bag from the ground. Then she followed the Headmistress to her office.

* * *

Rose sat in the circular room, across from the Headmistress. The headmasters in the portraits eyed her curiously. Professor Mcgonagall removed her glasses and rubbed her eyes.

"As you can imagine miss Weasley this business with the tournament is very tiring," Rose nodded understandingly. "And I've received angry letters from... disappointed parents about their child's place in the tournament."

"Draco Malfoy?" Rose asked.

Professor Mcgonagall nodded. "I've brought you up here because I've heard very disappointing news, about one of the champions," Professor Mcgonagall said putting her glasses back on. Rose gulped. "Oh?"

"Is it true, miss Weasley, that you helped mister Potter in the first task?"

Rose swallowed hard and tried to think of a good answer. If she told Mcgonagall that she helped James, no doubt he'd be disqualified. But Scorpius would be the new champion. "I..um," Rose looked down at her fingers.

"Miss Weasley if you did help mister Potter with the first task them I'm sorry but we'll have to-"

"I didn't," Rose blurted out. "I didn't help James."

Professor Mcgonagall eyed her, "Your sure?" She asked. Rose nodded frantically. The headmistress still looked unconvinced. "It's alright if you did miss Weasley. James will only learn that he has to do things on his own sometimes-"

"I didn't tell him about the first task. How would I even know?" Rose said. The headmistress nodded. "Okay. Your excused miss Weasley."

Rose quickly yanked up her bag and rushed out of the office. She trotted downthe spiral steps and into the corridors.

* * *

Rose was outside sitting on a stone bench. The chilly wind was in the air but wasn't bothering her.

She was silent all afternoon. She didn't know if she did the right thing in Professor Mcgonagall's office. Should she have told the truth and ratted James out? Or did she do the right thing by letting it slide? Rose held her head in her hands and looked down at her knees. Suddenly someone sat down beside her. Rose turned her head to the side. Through her red curls she saw Scorpius. Rose sat up straight again, "What are you doing?"  
"Sitting." Scorpius smirked. Rose glared, "Yes I can see that. I mean why are you sitting here?" Rose asked, angrier than she felt.

"Because I wan't to talk."

"I don't think you'll want to talk to me after what I've done."

Scorpius smirk slid off of his face, replaced by a more serious one. "What do you mean?" Rose inhaled a deep breath.

"You know how Mcgonagal asked me to see her in her office?"

Scorpius nodded.

"Well she asked me questions about ...helping James in the tournament," Rose looked at the Slytherin beside her. "Someone told her that I helped him with the first task and she asked me about it. She said if I did help James then he'd get disqualified," Rose's throat was suddenly dry.

"And?" Scorpius asked. "Did you tell the truth?" He asked, but already knowing the aswer. Rose shook her head. "I couldn't, I just-"

"So you lied?"

"I couldn't get James disqualified like that, no matter what a git he's been to me he's still my cousin-"

"But your letting him get away with cheating!"

"He didn't ask for my help though! I told him about the Harpies-"

"That's not the only time he's cheated though. He cheated in the second task as well."

Rose's eyes widened. "What? Who helped him?"

Scorpius got off the stone bench, "I dunno, one of his friends."

"Look If I'd have known I-"

"Just go and tell Mcgonagall." Scorpius interrupted. Rose shook her head. "I can't," She said slowly.

"Why not?"  
"I can't just turn on him like that!"

"But he's not even talking to you!" Scorpius argued. Rose stood up angrily. "Well go and tell Mcgonagall yourself then!" She spat before walking away.

Walking wasn't getting her away from him fast enough, he feet began to move faster. She started running back to the castle.

She ran up the steps, through the hallways and she dodged students.

"Rose!" Someone said excitedly. Rose stopped and saw a grinning James, running over to her.

"Ja-" She was quickly scooped into a huge hug. "Oh thank you Rose." James laughed. Rose escaped his tight hug.

"For what?"  
"For telling Professor Mcgonagall that you didn't help me. Now the judges are completely off my back."

Rose felt the blood drain from her face. "What's wrong?" James asked.

"Nothing. I'm just happy for you." Rose smiled. James grinned back.

"I knew you wouldn't let me down. They'd been hounding me for weeks now, someone told the judges that I had help with the tasks. I knew you wouldn't let me down." James said excitedly. Rose watched the celebrative James infront of her. Any thoughts of telling Mcgonagall about him cheating, faded away slowly.

* * *

Back in the common room, everyone was speaking to Rose again. Everyone wasn't alienating her like before, it felt normal. But Rose had guilt in her mind. Of course she was happy that no-one was resenting her anymore but she still felt miserable, even more than before. Since they saw her and James talking to each-other, everyone has been been saying hello to her, as though nothing happened. A pang of annoyance was rising inside of her but in a way it felt good to be accepted again.

* * *

Hi,

I know another long wait. :( Sorry. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter and I'll try and update soon. :)


	35. Chapter 35

Rose and Lily sat in the library together. A pile of books was stacked in-front of Lily but both their noses were buried in thick books. Lily was studying for her O.W.L's which were only two days away and Rose was just doing some reading. Lily groaned, "This is all too confusing," She slapped the thick book shut and pushed it away from her on the table. Rose peered over her book, "That's what happens when you leave studying to the last minute," She smirked. Lily rolled her eyes and began to pack away her notes.

Rose sighed, "You've only been reading for half an hour. That's not nearly enough if you want to get all 'O's on your score,"

"Oh well," Lily sighed, "I guess I'll have to miss out on being a straight O student like you," She finished sarcastically.  
"C'mon Lil'," Rose pleaded, "Another ten minutes,"

"No," Lily snapped, "I can barely see straight let alone hold all of the information I'm getting out of the books,"

"Fine," Rose muttered before averting her eyes back to her book. Lily looked at her, "Why are you studying? You haven't got any tests,"

Rose shrugged, "I'm just bored," Lily cocked a brow. Rose continued, "Well since I have all my essays and homework done and I'm not being a personal assistant for any champions...," Rose trailed off.

"Your completely free?" Lily finished. Rose nodded. Lily stood up and started packing away her books, "You know there are actually other things to do other than read," Rose looked up at Lily who was cramming four large books into her shoulder bag, "Fun things," Lily finished.  
"Like what?" Rose quizzed, "Ride broomsticks? Play wizard's chess? Gobstones? Exploding snap?"

"You just listed four great past-times," Lily smirked. Rose followed Lily's lead and began to pack away her books, "Sorry, but I don't find them things amusing,"

Lily rolled her eyes and slung her bag over her shoulder. Rose slipped the book she was reading into her bag and began walking out of the library with Lily.

"Why don't you like games?" Lily said suddenly. Taken surprise by her question - Rose shrugged, "I do like them but I just don't like playing them, that much,"

Lily nodded understandingly.

The two cousins walked through the corridors and toward the moving staircases. They talked about recent happenings in Hogwarts and old ones. Lily knew not to bring up Scorpius, seeing whenever she did Rose would go quiet. Rose wanted Scorpius back more than ever now but a bitter side of her wanted them to stay apart just to spite him. She'd see him in the corridors and in class. They sometimes got caught looking at one another in the great hall. That thought made Rose's cheeks burn. Lily looked at her strangely, "What?"

"Nothing," Rose assured, "Just thought of something funny,"

Lily didn't look as though she believed her but nodded, "Fair enough."

--

Rose was laying awake in her bed. The curtains were drawn around the bed and her roommates were peacefully sleeping. She couldn't sleep. All night she'd toss and turn but wouldn't get the leat bit tired. It was everything in her mind going crazy. her feelings for Scorpius, her guilt for not outing James and wondering if James was really capable of cheating. Could he be? James was always known as a fair player and a good sport. Why would he cheat? Again Professor Mcgonogall's words rang in her head 'This isn't like a game of Quidditch.' Which was right, maybe James did it because this was extremely bigger than a simple Quidditch match. It was the Triwizard Tournament. Rose let out a frustrated sigh as she rolled over again.

But why would Scorpius lie about that? She knew he wasn't a fan of James but.. oh it was all too confusing. Rose closed her eyes tightly and began to count sheep in her head. (Something her mother taught her.) As the reliefful feeling of tiredness crashed over her - Rose's muscles began getting looser and her mind became fuzzy. And soon she was asleep.

--

Professor Slughorn levitated a stack of essays and handed them out to the classroom. "Some marvellous essays and some of you can make some improvements," He said with a smile. Rose and Albus's essays landed in-front of them. Rose had a comment written in scrawly writing in the corner _See me after class miss Weasley. Prof Slughorn. _Rose bit her lip and looked to the front of the classroom where Profesor Slughorn gave her a curt nod.

When class was over Rose stayed behind. Albus walked back to where she was still seated, "You coming?" He asked. Rose shook her head, "I'll be out in a minute. Don't bother waiting," She instructed. Albus gave a small smile and walked out of the class. Rose walked to Professor Slughorn's desk, "You wanted to see me Professor?"

"Yes," Professor Slughorn looked at the redhead, "Tell me miss Weasley, What does it say on the top of your essay?"

Rose looked at the yellowish parchment and read the title, "Properties of Bezoars," Rose read aloud. She looked back at Slughorn who was looking at her expectantly. "What's wrong with that?" Rose asked, slightly angry.

"Miss Weasley the topic was Aconite and it's many Origins," Slughorn explained. Rose felt herself heat up, "It was?"

Professor Slughorn nodded and sighed, "I know that you haven't had an easy couple of weeks Miss Weasley. And I respect that," Rose nodded. Slughorn continued, "This whole business with the Tournament and you personal life has clearly taken it's toll on you and may be effecting your other classes. I'm not going to punish you for handing in the wrong essay but I will give you a warning,"

Rose smiled slightly, "Thank you Professor. I can re-write the essay if you want-" Slughorn put up a pudgy hand to silence her, "There will be no need for that Miss Weasley. Just make sure you don't hand in your History of Magic essay to Muggle Studies," Slughorn chuckled. Rose smiled and turned to leave when a man in the doorway made her freeze. Draco Malfoy.

"Ah Draco," Slughorn stood up to greet him, "How can I help you?"

Draco shook Slughorn's hand, "I was wondering whether I can have a chat with you," Draco eyed Rose, "Alone,"

Rose could feel the sneer coming onto her face as she left the Dungeons. _What a patronizing bastard! Thank Merlin I didn't stick around to see Scorpius turn into that-ow, _Rose shrieked as a winding blow made her stumble backwards. She looked up and saw Scorpius. The pain escaped her as soon as she saw him, it was replaced with heartache and embarrassment. Scorpius took a step away from Rose. She could tell he was still angry at her.

Rose dared to give him a smile but feared it would make things worse between them. The two stood outside the Potions classroom looking at eachother for Merlin knows how long.

"I thought you had Defence Against the Dark Arts," Rose said breaking the silence. Scorpius's expression didn't change. His silver eyes were fixed on Rose like a laser.

"I do," he muttered, "I thought you were loyal,"

Rose's eyes stung with tears but at the same time her blood was boiling with anger. "Depends who your loyal to," Rose said icily.  
Scorpius rolled his eyes, "Save whatever your about to say Weasley," he spat, "Because I really don't care about your excuses,"

"Excuses?" Rose said shakily, "I'm sick of you stupid accusations. You don't even have proof that James cheated,"

"Oh that's right, how could I forget? Potters are perfect aren't they?" He asked sarcastically, "They can't you anything wrong and everyone's blinded to their flaws,"

Rose glared at the Slytherin, "Well they have a better history than Malfoys," Rose said acidly.

Scorpius and Rose glared fiercely at each-other before Rose turned a heel and stalked off.

--

Rose tapped the side of the portrait leading to the Heads common room. Soon Jame's head poked out and his face broke into a grin, "Hey Rosie,"

"James I really need to talk to you," Rose said urgently. James frowned slightly, "Okay," he climbed out of the portrait hole and gave Rose another grin.  
She couldn't believe she was actually confronting James about this. But it was too late to turn back now. Rose twirled her fingers absentmindedly and took a deep breath, "Did you...," She trailed off not knowing how she was going to phrase the question. "Did I what?" James asked. Rose cleared her throat, "Did you... see Lucinda Vane's new haircut?"

James looked at her in confusion, "What?"

Rose felt so stupid. Of all questions she picked that one. "Lucinda Vane's new haircut?" James shook his head. "Well it looked like a Doxy nest was growing in her hair," She laughed, hoping to make it sound believable.  
"Right," James mumbled, "Thats what you wanted to tell me?"

Rose nodded, "Yeah that's all," She turned away, "Bye," She called as she turned a corner in the corridor. James cocked a brow and returned to his common room. Rose rested against the stone wall and slapped her forehead. _Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Why didn't you just ask him then? I don't know, he looked so happy. I couldn't make him think that I thought he was a cheater. But do I? _

--

In the Gryffindor common room Rose sat with Albus on the red couch in-front of the fireplace. The two had slowly been getting back to normal, but it wasn't the same. They both felt an awkwardness around each-other that Rose knew would be a long time before it went away.

"Why did you stay behind at Potions?" Albus asked. Rose shrugged, "Slughorn wanted to see me,"

"I saw Draco Malfoy heading down the steps," He muttered, "With Scorpius,"

Rose suddenly made a sharp intake of breath at his name. Albus looked at her, "Don't tell me you still...like him?" Rose shrugged, "So what If I do?" She asked bitterly, "There's nothing I can do about it,"

Albus ruffled his jet black hair, "What do even you see in him?"

Rose looked at Albus. "To be honest...I don't know anymore," She replied.The awkwardness was doubled in a matter of minutes. It was radiating between the two.

"How long were you seeing each-other?" Albus asked.

"Since the Yule Ball," Rose mumbled, "But we broke it off after the second task,"

"So you were sneaking around behind our backs?"

"You make it sound like you wouldn't of cared if we told you," Rose snapped.  
Albus shrugged, "Maybe I wouldn't of,"

Rose scoffed, "You would've been one of the first to jump down my throat," She stood up and began to walk to her dormitory.

"I would've jumped down Malfoy's first,"

Rose smirked slightly as she walked up the steps and toward her dormitory.

* * *

Hello readers,

Whoa, I think it's been a month since I updated. :( Thanks for being so patient :)

Hope you liked it.. :) Please review!!

Bye Bye


	36. Chapter 36

Rose, Lily and Albus were all on there way to the Great Hall for dinner. Rose was understandably upset over the past few days. As the third task drew nearer, Rose became more and more upset. Lily had tried to cheer her up a number of times, but nothing helped.

Lily and Albus were immersed in a conversation about Quidditch. Rose had learned to tune out of these conversations, she had been doing it for years. Ever since she found out the horrid news Rose had been racking her brain for a solution about James and Scorpius. She simply couldn't believe that James would cheat. It was too out of his character. But Scorpius wouldn't be as petty as that. The Scorpius that Rose had known for six years was a good loser. After any Quidditch games his team lost he never lost control or held a bitter grudge. So why would he start now?

The three turned a corner when they spotted Scorpius standing outside the Great Hall, his three friends around him. Scorpius's eyes went straight to Rose, who's eyes did exactly the same. Scorpius put on his famous Malfoy sneer and turned away from the Gryffindors.

"C'mon," Albus muttered. Lily followed Albus into the Great Hall but Rose stayed behind. Scorpius didn't turn back around, as though he knew that she was still standing there. Rose cleared her throat and proceeded into the great hall.

As they ate, Rose didn't. She stared at her cold lamb chops and vegetables. Her appetite had shrunk over the school year, not that it really bothered her. However, sitting across the table was Hugo, who was devouring his food. Lily screwed her nose at him. "The food's not going anywhere Hugo," She said disgustedly. Hugo looked at Lily with a piece of bread handing from the side of his mouth.

"I fink I deserff a proper mea'," Hugo said shoving another bread roll into his mouth. "And why is that?" Rose asked as she watched a huge bulge travel down her brother's neck.

"Since I've been studying I never got a chance to eat much,"

Lily scoffed, "I didn't see you studying during breakfast, lunch and dinner," She said accusingly. Hugo rolled his eyes, "Well I'm growing, alright?" He said forking peas into his mouth. "Isn't that right Al?" Hugo asked. Rose glanced to her side at Albus who was looking over to the Ravenclaw table. Rose looked over there aswell. She noticed that Aurore wasn't there.

"Where is she?" Albus said worriedly. Rose shrugged, "She's probably asleep," She suggested.

"Nah," Albus shook his head. "She said that she'd meet me after dinner,"

Hugo snorted into his goblet and started to splutter and choke. He always found Albus and Aurore's relationship comical for some reason. Rose shot a annoying glare at her brother and turned back to Albus.

"Come out the Beauxbaton's carriage with me," Albus said abrubtly. Rose looked at him as though he had three eyes.

"We can't go out there after dark," Rose reminded.

"Please Rose," Albus pleaded. "It'll only be for a couple of minutes,"

Rose bit her bottom lip nervously. "But what if we get caught?"

"We won't," Albus assured. "We'll only be gone for ten minutes, maximum."

Rose gulped and tried to make a decision. Thankfully, Hugo's coughing and spluttering put their conversation out of earshot to anyone else.

"Okay," Rose sad in a hushed voice. "Only for ten minutes,"  
A wide grin spread across Albus's face.

"Come on then," He said pulling her by the wrist. The two quickly walked out of the Great Hall and outside of the castle. Albus knew a shorter way to the Beauxbaton's carriage so it didn't take them long to get there. They approached the carriage quietly and stood at the side.

Albus turned to Rose. "Right, Aurore said her room's at the top of the carriage," Albus said quietly.

Rose looked up. The carriage was very large close up. "How're you going to get up there?" She whispered. Albus walked further around the carriage and looked it and down. Rose watched as he looked for any way to climb the carriage.

"Why can't you just knock on the door?" Rose asked. Albus looked at her, "Madam Maxime doesn't allow visitors," He answered irritably. "Aha!" He said loudly.

"Shhh!" Rose hissed. Albus was too excited to care, "A ladder's on the other side of the carriage," He whispered excitedly.

"Are you mad?" Rose whispered frantically. "They'll surely see you... Al!"

Albus already sped around the corner and was climbing the ladder in no time. Rose huffed and crossed her arms over her chest.

"I definitely won't be making excuses of he gets caught," She muttered to herself. "Honestly, can't they wait until morning? A few hours won't hurt-"

The sound of grass crunching interrupted Rose's rant to herself. She silenced herself and tiptoed around the carriage.

"Good evening Vicarn," Rose heard Madam Maxime purr.

"Olympe," Varkenoff greeted gruffly. "Now vat it is you had to tell me that couldn't vait until morning?" He demanded angrily. Madam Maxime narrowed her eyes at him, "I zought zat eet may interest you,"  
"Vat?"

"Vicarn," Madam Maxime said lowering her voice. "Do you really want anozzer 'ogwarts student to win? Especially a Potter?"

Varkenoff shrugged, "So vat? It doesn't matter Olympe. There is nothing we can do about it,"

"Zat ees why I 'ave invited you over Vicarn," Madam Maxime explained. "You see, I 'ave a plan to make sure that meester James Potter won't get ten minutes into ze task,"

Varkenoff cocked a bushy eyebrow, "Oh veally? And how are you going to execute this fantastic plan?" He asked sceptically.

"I 'ave a student who ee's willing to do it," Madam Maxime's face grew into an evil grin. Rose couldn't believe what she had just heard. She wished she didn't. But she was glad she did. She didn't know what to feel. Sure it gave her a chance to give James a heads up but it also pushed her deeper into her web of lies. And who could the student be? It had to be someone that hated James enough to be willing to jeopardise their reputation by framing or doing whatever in Madam Maxime's plan.

_THUD! _

Rose felt the vibration at the bottom of her feet. It felt as though someone hit the ground with three shovels.

"Vat was that?" Varkenoff demanded.

Rose's eyes widened. _Albus!_ Rose ran around the carriage, ignoring the noise she made, and gasped when she saw Albus lying flat on his back at the bottom of the ladder. Rose looked up and saw Aurore looking down at them out of a window. She had puffy red eyes and in an instant she pulled the window shut.

"Ooh!" Albus groaned. Rose saw the approaching shadows of Madam Maxime and Varkenoff. Without thinking Rose grabbed Albus's arms and dragged him around the corner.

"Eet came from over 'ere," Madam Maxime recalled. Varkenoff grunted in agreement.

"It vas probably a vild beast in the forest. That oaf Hargrid can't contain them anymore,"

Rose bit her tongue to refrain from blowing their cover. And to stop her saying something that she'd only heard out of her drunk uncle George.

"I'll tell you tomorrow," Madam Maxime said.

With another grunt, Varkenoff stomped back to his ship. Rose let out a breath of relief and looked down at Albus who was slowly beginning to wake up.  
"Al' are you alright?" Rose whispered. Albus blinked his emerald eyes several times before he could keep them open.

"Aurore?" He croaked. Albus sat up and got to his feet. "She..she...she,"  
"What?" Rose asked, not knowing if he was stammering because of his fall or from shock.  
"She..s..said we can't see each-other anymore,"  
Rose's jaw dropped, "How come?"

"She said that Madam Maxime doesn't want her mingling with anyone, especially me."

"The task?" Rose guessed. Albus nodded and held his head in his hands. Rose looked at him sympathetically and rubbed his back. For a moment Rose thought he was crying. He let out a shuddering breath every couple of minutes. Rose brought him into a one-armed-hug.

Soon Albus and Rose walked back to Hogwarts castle. They didn't say a word to each-other but Rose made sure he knew she was there for him.

--

The next morning Albus was back to his gloomy self. His eyes never left the table as they all ate breakfast. Rose filled Lily, Hugo, James and Fred in on his breakup with Aurore. Hugo was the most quiet he'd been all morning. Which ticked off Rose who had to put up with his annoying comments when she broke up with Scorpius.

"Are you sure your not hungry Al'? Lily said pushing a plate of kippers towards him. Albus barely shook his head before snatching up his bag. Rose grabbed hers and followed him out of the hall.

"Albus," Rose called. Albus didn't stop. He walked out of the hall very quickly. Rose caught up to him down the corridors. She stretched out her arm and grabbed him by the shoulder, "Albus!"  
Albus turned around and looked at Rose. His emerald eyes were like she'd never seen them before, they were almost in a glare.

"I..I know you're ...angry about Aurore," Albus turned away again but Rose pulled him back. "Will you listen? I know your upset about Aurore but you know I'm here if you want to talk about it-"

Suddenly a chuckle was heard behind Rose. She spun around and saw Scorpius coming towards them with a ear to ear grin on his pale and pointed face.

"Heard about you and little miss Veela," He smirked. Rose heard Albus's hand reach for his wand. Before he had his hand in his pocket, Rose grabbed it. "He's just egging you on," She whispered.

"How does it feel to be dumped by Xavier Martin's sloppy seconds?" Scorpius jeered. Rose glared at the Slytherin. Albus pulled away from Rose and continued down the corridor. Rose turned back to Scorpius, who was sporting a triumphant smirk.

"What's wrong with you?" Rose asked acidly. "Do you get pleasure from ruining people's days?"

"Did you expect me to feel sympathetic towards him?" Scorpius retorted. "Like I'm going to be nice to the brother of the guy who took my spot in the tournament,"

Suddenly something in Rose's head clicked. Scorpius was the student helping Madam Maxime. Her hand twitched for her wand, "It's you isn't it?" She said dangerously low.

Scorpius cocked a brow. "What?"  
"Don't act dumb Malfoy!" Rose barked. "I know it's you helping Madam Maxime,"  
Scorpius scoffed, "Like I'd help that old French bag,"  
"You are the most bitter, foal, loathsome person I have ever met," Rose said before roughly pushing past him. Scorpius watched her until she turned the corner of the corridor. Rose clenched her fists tightly as she stormed through the corridor. She knew it was Scorpius. Oh how she was wrong about him. It turns out he was a bitter, loathsome...

Rose's thoughts came to a halt when she crossed paths with Aurore Deluc. Again she had a shawl wrapped over her head but Rose could tell it was her.

"Rose," She greeted croakily. Rose crossed her arms, "Have you any idea how distraught Albus is?"

"I..I just saw 'im," Aurore exlpained. Rose looked at her expectantly.

"I do not need a lecture from you Rose," Aurore snapped. "Believe me eet ees 'ard for me aswell," She said before walking away.

Rose wasn't angry at Aurore. Well..she wasn't as angry as she thought she'd be. It's not as though Aurore just dumped Albus for no reason whatsoever. It was normal that Madam Maxime didn't want Aurore to speak with the brother of one of her competitors. Rose felt horrible now. She fixed up her bag and went on to look for Albus.


	37. Chapter 37

The air was becoming warmer with every passing day as Summer became more and more closer. The plants were beginning to grow out on the grounds and the Final Task of the Tournament was drawing nearer.  
Rose sat under the tree by the lake, alone. She stared out onto the the shimmering water, the sun shining brightly in the partly cloudy sky. Rose couldn't wait for this school year to end. Usually she would be dreading that moment.

She let out a frustrated groan as she bowed her head into her hands. She had two Rose's in her mind. One telling her to confront James, the other telling her to leave it. But how could she leave it now that she knew that something possibly terrible will be happening to James. Maybe she should just tell McGonagall? Even though she had no proof. Rose sighed. They'd never believe her, not when she didn't have any proof. And Madam Maxime and Varkenoff would surely deny it.

Rose threw a stone onto the banks of the lake when she heard the sound of crunching grass approach her. She looked up and saw James. He leaned against the tree.

"What are you doing out here?" He asked. Rose shrugged and stared out onto the lake again.

"Nothing." She replied quietly. James eyed her. "Are you alright? You seem sad."  
"I'm fine." Rose answered shortly in the same tone. James sighed and sat down beside her.

"What's wrong?" He asked. Rose shook her head. "You wouldn't like it if I told you."

"What? Your seeing Malfoy again?" He joked. Rose's breath became shaky at the sound of his name.

"Are you!?" James asked, totally convinced at the idea. Rose smiled slightly.

"No. I..I'm just having abit of a...dilemma." She muttered. James looked down and started tearing blades of from the ground. "A dilemma you say?" He inquired. "Well..." He trailed off.

Rose started playing with her nails. "It's not a problem that you'd want to know about." She said.

"Why?" He smirked. "Don't tell me it's about that git, Malfoy?" He groaned. Rose sighed. "A little bit." She muttered.

James shook his head and muttered something under his breath that sounded like _'Stupid Idiot'. _

Rose ignored it, knowing that if she defended Scorpius then they would start fighting, but she'd have to face that anyway if she was going to confront James.

"And...and it's about you as well." Rose stammered, finally finding the words to spit out her problem.

James cocked a brow. "Me?" He asked. "What is it?"

Rose took in a breath and began to tear the grass out of the ground like James. Her heart beating faster and faster, her words beginning to rise in her throat, although she didn't know what she was going to say. All of a sudden it just all blurted out, "Did you cheat in the second task!" She said very quickly.

James furrowed a brow. "No!" He said offendedly. "No I didn't cheat! If anyone's a cheater it's that git Malfoy."

Rose groaned, not knowing if James was telling the truth. Of course she wanted to believe him, then all of her worries will be over, but she now had to take in the childish accusations Scorpius had made. She could've of sworn he was telling the truth, even though she hated what the truth was.

"So Al' was telling the truth?" James asked, still angry. "You are still seeing him?"  
"I'm not," Rose said shrilly. "I..he just..oh what difference does it make!?"

"A lot." James said standing up. Rose stood up too and grabbed her schoolbag. James seemed to tower over her as she stood in front of him, dislike and disbelief in his hazel eyes. Rose knew they were not talking again.

"You..you believed Malfoy over me-"

"But I-"

"You believed that little git who called you names since first year, made fun of you and our family. Plus he's up against me in the Tournament-"

"Is that all you think about?" Rose cut across. "That stupid bloody tournament!?"

James crossed his arms over his chest, his eyes narrowed at Rose, Rose's narrowed at him as well.  
"What else did he tell you?" James asked. "Did he say that I bewitched the cup to spit out my name? Did he say that I only got through because I'm a cheater?"

"Yes. If you must know," Rose admitted. "He also said that you were a cocky prat who's only in the Tournament for the glory. And I'm starting to believe him."

"And why is he in it? For the money? Come on Rose, his family's loaded. Like he needs any more money or ...more of a reputation for his family."

"Oh and that's what you need is it?" Rose asked sharply. James didn't answer. Rose felt the tears stinging her eyes. Before James could notice she pushed past him and sprinted back to the castle, clutching her schoolbag.

--

Rose sat in her bed. The velvet drapings were closed around her and she was the only one in the room. Not one sound was coming from the common room, everyone was at dinner. Rose however was not very hungry. That, and she didn't even want to look at James.

She grabbed another piece of blank parchment and began tearing it up into little pieces in frustration. James didn't even hear her out. Some kind of cousin he is, making her feel like she was betraying him when really she had been sticking up for him. She didn't even believe Scorpius' accusations. That much.

Rose lay back against the scarlet pillows behind her and sighed. Of all years for the Triwizard Tournament to return, it had to be while she was at at school. She licked her dry lips and opened the curtains around her bed. With a groan she walked across the floorboards and down the stone steps, into the common room. Not a soul was there. Only Tiggy, Delilah Brown's black cat.

She glanced down at her growling stomach and frowned. She wasn't going to strave herself just because James and her had a fight. Rose fixed her robes up and walked out of the common room.

The long moving staircases were easier to rush down since there were no other students standing on them. Rose rushed past the paintings on the walls who were eying her and called back 'Hello' whenever they greeted her. She was soon on the bottom floor, she rushed to the great hall's entrance only to collide with someone. Like she normally does.  
Rose staggered back and looked up. She met the very familiar eyes of Scorpius. Her heart began to do something weird inside of her. She couldn't describe the feeling she had, it was the best feeling.  
Rose mentally kicked herself for thinking something like that about someone who just lied to her.

"Your such a liar." Rose growled. Scorpius furrowed a brow at her.

"What?" He asked. "Me?"

"No the stupid git behind you. Of course you!" Rose snapped. "You lied to me about James. I knew I shouldn't of believed you-"

"Of course he's going to deny it. He..he did I swear-"  
"Stop lying!"  
Scorpius looked at her. He had never seen her this angry or hurt before.

"Thanks to you, James isn't even talking to me now! And soon it's going to spread to Albus and Lil-"

"And that's my fault is it!?" Scorpius asked equally as loud and angry.

"You told the lie so I guess it is your fault!"

Scorpius was struggling to say something back to Rose. With an angry huff, Rose walked away before she would say something she'd regret.  
"Weasley wait," Scorpius said catching hold of her hand. Rose turned back and glared at him. Their hands were still clasped together, Rose wasn't even bothering to pull it away. Soon her glare had faded and she was looking at Scorpius with glassy eyes.

"I didn't lie, Weas...Rose." Scorpius said quietly. Rose broke eye contact with the Slytherin and pulled her hand away.

"It doesn't matter," She muttered. "Just stay away from me."

Scorpius watched as she walked away quickly, back up the stairs and up another lot of them.  
Rose's appetite didn't matter anymore, now she was just tired and depressed again.

--

The next morning at breakfast, Rose knew that James had let everyone in on his and Rose's argument the dya before. The table was as silent as it was when everyone found out about her and Scorpius. The only person who was the same was Albus, only because he hadn't been speaking to anyone for the past week.

Rose looked to her side at Hugo, who was looking the complete opposite way. As was Lily who was sitting across from her.

Rose couldn't even be bothered at trying to get them to talk to her again. Not after the stuff she endured before.

"Pass the kippers," Rose asked Fred. Fred pushed the plate across the table, not even glancing at Rose. Much to her annoyance.

"Look," Rose started. "I know that James told you about yesterday. But..." Rose saw they were hardly even listening. She pushed away her plate and scooped up her schoolbag.

"Maybe you lot should learn how to listen to both sides of a story." She scowled before walking off.

* * *

Hello my lovely readers :)

Thank you to anyone who is still reading this fic :) Seriously, I am very angry for not updating sooner but.. here I am :)  
I know that this chapter is a bit boring. But the next one should pick up and the Final Task will be coming soon :)

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed! You are all awesome!! :)

Anyway.. I hope you enjoyed it and leave a review. :)

Bye


	38. Chapter 38

_June 20th. 4 days before the Final Task._

Rose's eyes fluttered before shooting open. She squinted at the bright light shining in her eyes. She let out a low groan and rolled to her other side, away from the light. Her eyes refused to open; She was too tired.

Although it was Saturday, Rose felt like it was any other day. For the past few days, she had done the same thing: Get up, get dressed, have breakfast, go to class, study, have dinner and go to sleep. She hadn't conversed with anyone in over three days. The person she _did _speak to was Delilah Brown, who had sucked Rose into one of her gossip spills.

"_Lucinda, have you seen my hair clip?" _Delilah's voice rang in Rose's ears.

Rose wondered why Delilah Brown was up before her. On a Saturday!

_"Nope. Did you ask, Emily?" _

Rose sat up slowly, making sure not to give herself a head spin. Her eyes were narrowed from the sunlight and her vision blurry. She reached out and pulled open the scarlet curtains hanging around her bed.

Across the room, Delilah and Lucinda were dressed in bright red clothes and badges pinned to their tops. Crimson ribbons hung from Delilah's blond hair while gold ribbons hung from Lucinda's black hair.

"Where are you two going?" Rose asked.

Both red-clad girls jumped at the sound of Rose's voice; they looked toward her slightly wide eyes.

"Oh...Rose, I thought you knew." Lucinda said cautiously.

"Knew what?" Rose asked.

Delilah exchanged a look with Lucinda and scratched her hair sheepishly. "They're having a celebration for James." She said quickly.

Rose barely caught a word of her mushed up sentence, but somehow heard it clearly. A celebration for James.

"What? How come nobody told me?" Rose asked.

"Rose, you haven't been the most talkative person for the past couple of days." Lucinda reasoned.

Delilah nodded. "Yeah, and besides I'm sure Lily or your brother would of told you today anyway."

Rose scoffed. "Sure." She murmured to herself.

Rose forced her feet over the side of her bed and slowly stood up. She looked at Delilah.

"So where is it?"

"It's at the Hogshead," Delilah explained. "It starts at twelve. Professor Longbottom and McGonagall taking everybody to Hogsmeade."

Rose stiffled a yawn. "Well..thanks." She said.

She didn't wait for their reply. She bent over her trunk and opened it. Her once neatly trunk was now polluted with apple cores, empty chocolate stained bowls she snuck from the kitchens. She held her breath and pushed the rubbish aside, in search for her clothes, which luckily were untouched by the rotten apple. She pulled out a pair of jeans and a dark red sweater, Grandma Molly, made her for Christmas.

After washing her face, brushing her teeth and hair and getting dressed; Rose walked downstairs and cautiously entered the common room. Not many people were occupying the room, but enough people were there to make the low mumbling of their conversations drown when Rose walked in.

Already used toit, Rose didn't take much notice. Intead she walked past the fifth years and began to walk to the Great Hall.

Rose peered around the corner of the large open doors leading to the Great Hall. At the Gryffindor table the whole house was dressed in red with various Gryffindor decorations hanging off or pinned onto them. Rose's heart began beating faster when she spotted her cousins, who were also in the celebrative clothes.

Plucking up enough courage, Rose took a deep breath and began walking over to them.

Most of the Gryffindors' heads turned when Rose walked past. But Rose kept her jaw set and her eyes straight. She stopped behind Albus.

"Good morning," She said in what she hoped was a casual voice.

Lily, who was sitting across from Albus, looked up. She let her cereal full spoon drop back into the bowl. Albus craned his neck to see who had arrived.

"Thanks for telling me about the celebration in Hogsmeade." She said acidly sarcastic.

Lily shifted her eyes awkwardly while Albus' green eyes suddenly looked tense.

"We were going to tell you, Rose." Lily admitted. "We...we just thought you already knew."

"And how is that, if not one of you speaks to me!?" Rose pressed, firing up.

"Well can you blame us!?" Albus fumed. "Has it occurred to you, Rose, that maybe James is still a little angry and didn't want you there!?"

Rose's eyes stung. "He doesn't want me there?"

Lily looked at Albus fiercely before looking at Rose. "Al's just exaggerating. Of course James wouldn't mind if you were there. We just didn't tell you because we didn't think you'd want to come." she explained.

Rose crossed her arms and looked at Albus. "Well obviously, James, isn't the only person who doesn't want me there." She said grimly.

Albus didn't reply. His eyes bore into the plate of bacon and eggs in front of him.

"Just come, Rose." LIly pleaded. "Really, it will be fun."

"No offence, Lil', but I'd rather pass on an afternoon of being ignored."

Lily nodded once understandingly. "Okay. But if you change your mind..."

Rose's mouth curved into a small smile. "Thanks." she said.

Her eyes landed on the back of Albus' head. He still hadn't moved. He was frozen like stone. Rose reached over his shoulder and snagged a piece of toast. She took a bite and walked away from her two cousins.

-------------------

Rose watched as all the Gryffindor's filed outside of the castle to go to Hogwarts. The other houses weren't dressed up as vibrantly as the Gryffindors, but they still wore the "Support Potter" badges. (Something Hugo and Fred made.)

A small part of her wanted to join them, but she knew that James wouldn't be very happy if she showed up. She would just dampen the mood of the party. She tore her eyes from the crowd of red-clad children and began to saunter down the corridor.

The only people that remained at Hogwarts were some of the younger children and the Slytherins. But there were also a few Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs. Rose knew that now she had a higher chance of running into Scorpius. Someone she didn't want to face at the moment.

-----

Once the students had left for Hogsmeade, Rose saw it was safe to walk freely in the grounds.

In the distance she saw a couple of Beaxbatons talking and lounging away on the grass. On the far end of the ground by the lake, one Durmstrang boy was doing push-ups; Beside him an angry looking Varkenoff, almost shouting things at him him in rapid Bulgarian. The boy was obviously the Durmstrang champion. Rose never did find out who, out of Dimitar Levski and Kosta Petkov made the final cut. She couldn't even see the difference between them. They both looked stunningly alike.

Three booming barks broke Rose's concentration. She glanced to her right toward Hargrid's hut, where the large hound, Fang, was barking at the sky. Next to him she saw Hagrid, carrying cages of what, no doubt, were full of dangerous creatures, Hagrid found completely harmless and fascinating.

Rose sighed. She hadn't seen the lovable giant in almost three months. She knew that he probably was getting other visits from Hugo and Fred, but she still felt pretty low not visiting him. Thinking of something to greet him with, Rose began walking over to Hagrid.

Fang's loud barks gre louder as Rose got closer. She could clearly make out the mossy bricks on the side of the worn hut. She warily eyed Fang as she got closer; he was obviously not happy about something.

"Quiet you dopey dog!" Hagrid growled as he bent over and picked up another three cages off the ground. He stacked them neatly beside the stairs to his small hut.

"Hagrid." Rose said, breaking the silence.

Hagrid jumped slightly and turned around. A smile crossed his face. "Good mornin', Rose." He said cheerfully.

Rose smiled back. She wondered if Hagrid had heard about the events that had happened. "So.. what've you got there?"

Hagrid's beady little eyes quickly flicked down to the metal cages. "Oh, there just some spiders."

"Spiders?" Rose asked, her forehead already sweaty. Unfortunately, Rose had inherited her father's fear of spiders. "What are you doing with spiders?"

"Oh.. there just for my next class." Hagrid explained quickly. "D'you mind givin' me a hand?"

Rose's mind was quick to say 'No'. But it was the least she owed him. "Sure." Rose answered.

Hagrid handed her two cages stacked on top of each other. Rose looked to her side, not wanting to see the large spiders that were sure to be looking at her.

"Jus' bring 'em 'round the back." Hagrid called.

Rose carefully trod through the grass outside of the hut, slowly making her way around to the back. A hard task considering she didn't know where she was walking.

She craned her neck around the side of the cages in her hands. To her horror there were several more cages stacked behind the house. Not all of them as small as the ones in Rose's hand. At least three of them were up to her hip.

"Jus' 'ere will do."

Rose saw Hagrid's large finger point towards the stack of tall cages.

She gulped and began walking over. She carefully rested the two little cages on top of the sturdy large one. She quickly clasped her hand behind her back and backed away from her most feared creatures.

"Are these by any chance for our class?" Rose asked shakily.

There was no answer.

"Hagrid?" Rose asked. She turned around to look for him.

Hagrid was looking over toward the Beaxbaton's Carriage. Madam Maxime was walking around it, with what it looked like from there, Aurore.

Rose looked between the Madam Maxime and Hagrid. "Have you two been talking?"

Hagrid shook his head. "Only when she anted information abou', James."

He walked towards the cages and began rearranging them. "Tha' reminds me." He said suddenly. He turned back to Rose. "Why aren' you a' James' par'y?"

Rose sighed. "It's complicated. I'm suprised Hugo or Gred haven't come and told you."

"Oh, they've told me alrigh'."

Hagrid began walking back around the side of his hut, heading for the front door. Rose followed behind him.

"Then why did you ask me that?" She asked, craning her neck up to see his face.

"I though' you would 'ave sor'ed out by now." He said truthfully. "Come on." He said to a half-asleep Fang.

Fang sat up and rushed through the door that Hagrid was holding open for him. He jerked his head inside, beckoning Rose to join him.

Rose followed, still wanting an answer.

"What do you mean you think we would've "sorted it out"?"

"Wha' I mean' was, you're cousins. You can' be mad a' each other forever."

"That's what it feels like at the moment." Rose muttered as she watched HAgrid toss Fang a slab of raw meat.

Hagrid walked over to his small stove and lifted the teapot off the stove top. He began pouring cups of tea into overly sized cups. Rose sat down at the large table, her chest barely being seen over the table-top.  
Hagrid returned with two large mugs of tea. Rose thanked him and took a cautious sip of the piping hot tea.

They talked for a while. It was nice for Rose to talk to someone about things other than the Tournament.  
Hagrid mainly talked about some of the creatures he was scheduling for the last lessons of the term. Rose didn't mind listening to him.

After almost three hours, Rose realised how long she'd been sitting here. Hagrid looked at the dusty clock hanging on the opposite wall.

"You're gonna 'ave you clear out, Rose." He said, getting out of his chair.

Rose furrowed her brows. "Why?"

"I need to 'elp organise a few things for the task."

"Oh, alright." Rose pushed forward her half full mug of tea and headed for the door with Hagrid.

Once Rose was outside she squitned. Being inside for that amount of time and walking back out into the sunlight wasn't a very good greeting.

"See you." Rose called over her shoulder at Hagrid who gave a hearty wave back.

Rose smield to herself. She felt reasonably better after paying him a visit. But that didn't seem to blow away the other problem that she was facing.

The sound of laughing echoed through the grounds. Rose stopped and looked around.

A group of Beaxbaton boys stood out the front of their carriage. Speaking rapidly in French and gesturing to the castle and the Durmsrrang ship. Obviously laughiong about their competition.

Suddenly, a blond boy spotted Rose looking at them. He nudged his brunette friend next to him and pointed at Rose. It was then that she realised who the brunette was. Xavier Martin.

Rose shrieked and quickly began walking away back towards the castle. She hoped Xavier wouldn't follow her, but she strongly doubted he would.

"Rose!"

Rose stopped and closed her eyes. She was wrong. Keeping a straight face she turned around. Xavier was already standing in-front of her.

"Bonjour." He smiled.

For a second Rose felt light and fluffy again. But she instantly phased it out. "Hello. What do you want?"She said lazily.

Xavier's charming smile turned into a tormenting smirk. "Bet you are 'appy, zat Potter got through to ze final task."

"It's really a double ended sword." Rose said. "It's not like you care anyway." She added scornfully.

"You're right. I do not care about ze outcome of ze tournament. But I think zat you should be worried about your cosin'."

Rose's eyes widened slightly. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Xavier laughed and walked away form Rose. His friends watching him gleefully.

Rose turned away from Xavier and began to trudge back to the castle.

'You should be worried about your cousin'? Could that have anything to do with what Madam Maxime and Varkenoff had discussed.

What was Rose thinking. Of course it was. Though now, she wondered how Xavier would of found out? If he knew, probably half of the Beaxbatons knew aswell.

The calm wind stopped blowing on the side of her face as she entered the calm corridors of the castle. She looked left and right but didn't see any students. She wondered how many children actually did stay?

--

Rose sat silently in Gryffindor Tower. She stared up at the ceiling, her eyes getting heavier by the minute. She let out a booming yawn before rolling onto her side. She saw, Tabby, the tawny little cat sitting on the armchair next to Rose. The cat's purrs soothed her, sending her deeper her sleepy state.

She was on the verge of dreaming.. when.. _Tap, tap, tap._

Rose's eyes shot open. Did she hear it? She slowly sat up and looked around the empty common room.

_Tap, Tap, Tap._

It came from the portrait. Rose scratched her hair and stiffled a yawn. It was probably one of the Gryffindors who had forgotten the password.

Rose rolled her eyes and lifted herself from the couch. She walked over to the portrait's crawlspace and pushed the portrait forward.

"The password's Devil's Snare in case you've forgo.." Rose's mouth froze in it's 'O' shape when she saw her visitor.

Scorpius smirked sheepishly. "I didn't know if you went to Potter's party." He said. "I... I saw you in the grounds, I thought this would be the only time to talk with you."

"Talk with me?" Rose repeated. "What about?"

"Don't act like you don't know."

Rose huffed and shifted her eyes uncomfortably. "Well..I.. we.. we can't talk now, I've got too much homework-"

"Yeah right!" Scorpius snorted. "As if you'd be behind in homework."

"Even so, I don't have time-"

"Please, Rose." He cut her off again. "We'll just take a quick walk. I just want to straighten things out with you."

Rose considered him for a moment. She marvelled his silver eyes and blond hair. She suddenly felt the urge to brush the few strands from his forehead. She mentally kicked herself.

"Fine. Wait here." She huffed.

Rose pulled the portrait shut and headed back to the common room. She slipped on her shoes and her jacket. She felt the Butterflies swelling her stomach, she suddenly felt slightly breathless. It had been so long since she spoke to Scorpius.. well.. spoke to him without an angry subject at hand.

As she walked back toward the crawlspace, Rose absentmindedly began tucking strands f her copper hair behind her ears.

When she opened to portrait, Scorpius was in the same spot waiting. He glanced at her, a slight smirk tugging at the corner of his mouth. Rose gave a small half-smile back to him and attempted climbing out of the crawlspace.

Scorpius' hand shot out infront of her when Rose began losing her balance. Reluctantly, she took his hand and he helped her down. The butterflies in her stomach had grew in size.

"Ready?" He asked, still clutching her hand.

Rose pulled away. "Yeah." She said.

The two set off toward the moving staircases, having a long thought out discussion of they would go from here.


	39. Chapter 39

They didn't walk far.

Only to the library infact. They didn't speak, although that was the purpose of the stroll.

Rose wasn't talking, mostly because she didn't know what to say. What would she say to her ex-boyfriend?

They sat across from each other at a table at the back of the library. Rose didn't make eye contact with Scorpius, although she was aware that he was studying her.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Rose asked, uncomfortably.

Scorpius shrugged. "Like I said before, I just want to clear the air."

"Clear the air?" Rose repeated. The air was well and truly polluted.

"Yes." Scorpius answered, slightly annoyed. "We've been acting so childish and stupid all over a Tournament that will be out of our lives in a week."

Rose looked at him. Her fingers began entwining themselves absentmindedly. "And?"

"Well... I know there's no chance of us getting... you know? Back together."

Rose felt the blood rush to her face.

Scorpius smirked at her now crimson ears and cheeks. "And.. you want to speak with your cousins again?"

Rose shrugged. "I don't know." She said sadly. "If they will attempt to talk to me, otherwise...." She trailed off.

"Anyway," Scorpius continued. "I think things should go back to the way they were,"

Rose stared at him, not showing the shock that she felt.

"before any of this happened." He finished.

Rose lowered her eyes to the wooden table below. Her hands were slightly shaking. Despite the fact that she hadn't talked to Scorpius in weeks, she still didn't think that _this _would happen. She always thought they'd work it out somehow. Obviously she was wrong.

"Rose?" Scorpius asked, interrupting her thoughts.

Rose nodded and looked up. "Couldn't agree more." She said, although her voice was flat and cold.

It took a moment for any expression to coat Scorpius' face. As though he wasn't expecting that answer from her.

"Good then." He said quickly. His silver eyes broke the intense stare that they had, he stood up quickly and turned to her again. "See you round then?" He asked.

Rose nodded, but couldn't find any words to reply. Scorpius walked away and dissapeared in the aisles of books.

Rose shook her head dismissively. She stood from the table, and followed Scorpius' leave.

--------------

The rest of the Gryffindor were back from Hogsmeade. Rose quietly entered the lively and colorful common room without being noticed.

James, Christopher and two other seventh year boys were sitting on the scarlet couches. James took in the admiration from his admirers. Lily and Albus shook their heads and rolled their eyes at their older brother.

Alone at the end of the common room, Rose stood awkwardly, not knowing whether to turn around and leave again or to just pass through.

The conversation she had with Scorpius was still fresh in her mind. She didn't have to sit on the fence anymore. She didn't have to avoid choosing sides. She could now get her relationship back on track with her family.  
But was that what she wanted?

Could she really forgive her cousins for shunning her? To easily regain her friendship with them, even though they have been just as stubborn as she had been?  
And despite what she said, she still had very strong feelings for Scorpius.

"Hi, Rose."

Rose dropped her thoughts and looked ahead of her, startled. Lucinda Vane smiled wide at her.

"Hey, Lucinda." Rose greeted, not as enthusiastically as Lucinda.

Nonetheless, Lucinda kept on smiling. "How come you didn't come to Hogsmeade?"

Rose shrugged. "Oh.. I just didn't feel up to it."

"Too bad. It wasn't that great anyway."

Rose knew Lucinda was only trying to make her feel better. She smiled slightly.

"Thanks," Rose said nicely. "See you."

Lucinda and Rose parted ways. Rose avoided everyone's eyes as she quickly walked to the spiral stairs on the opposite side of the room. She trotted up the stairs and threw herself into the Sixth Year's Dormitory. She closed the wooden door behind her and pressed her back against it.

She didn't think that she could casually walk up to James or Albus and beg for them to forgive her and be friends again. Not that she'd do it anyway. But she really did want to make up with them, but she ddin't want to lose Scorpius either. Here she was with another problem.

-----------------

That night in the Great Hall, Rose sat in her usual spot inbetween Delilah Brown and Lucinda Vane. Both of who'm were having two separate conversations. Both with Rose herself.

"-so of course i was shocked to see them together-" Lucinda was saying.

"-so she's not even that thin, it's just a special body binding spell, anyway-" Delilah was saying at a rapid speed.

"- not that I care anyway, I mean, who'd want to snog Hugh Bones anyway?-"

"-and not only that but Elvin Figg didn't even like her, she spiked his Butterbeer with a Love Potion-"

Soon the two abnormally happy girls' conversations were a strange lull that Rose couldn't even understand. She reached for another bread roll in front of Lucinda and took a large bite out of it. She glanced down the table at Lily and Hugo who were laughing at one of Fred's witty jokes. Rose felt a horrible feeling of nostalgia as she watched them. She knew she could have it all back right now. Then she wouldn't have to endure earfuls of gossip every night.

"Attention students and guests," Professor McGonagall said over the drone of everyone's conversations. The hall fell silent and everyone's heads turned to the Headmistress. "As you know, the final task is in three more days. The task will be held at the Quidditch Pitch at five o'clock. I expect everybody to be on their best behaviors and I hope we will not see anymore champion slandering." She said strictly.

There was low murmurs at the tables throughout the hall. Rose took a sip of pumpkin juice and listened more.

McGonagall went on. "Continue," She said waving a hand lazily toward the food scattered tables.

------------------------------

After a long restless night, morning finally came.

Since it was Sunday, nobody was in a rush to go anywhere. Rose waited until everybody was out of the common room before rummaging through her trunk. She pulled small red badge out, with in bold gold letters was 'Support Potter!'.  
She debated whether to pin it onto her maroon jumper. The words from her conversation with Scorpius the day before, floated back to her.

_"I think things should go back to the way they were..."_

Back to the way they were. Before she and Scorpius formed this weird forbidden romance. Before Rose was torn apart from her family.  
Things could never go back to the way they were. But Rose knew they couldn't stay the way they are.  
It was clear that her and Scorpius could never be together, and that neither her or her couins were going to make a move to make up.

With a shaky sigh, Rose brought the pin to her jumper and pinned it there with shaky hands.

--

At Breakfast, the atmosphere was the same as usual. Rose took a step into the hall and was thankful to realize that she was not greeted by the many inquiring yees that usually greeted her in the mornings.

She walked (she hoped casually) down the side of the Gryffindor table. She saw in her peripheral vision that some of their heads were turning.  
She sat down beside Delilah Brown who didn't even look away from her Witch Weekly. Rose looked down the table. James and his friends were gawking at her and the 'Support Potter' badge gleaming on her chest.

Hugo, Albus and Fred looked away awkwardly when Rose caught them staring at her. She wondered how long it would take for one of them to start to speak to her.

That was soon answered when James offered her a piece of toast. A piece offering in his eyes.

Rose eluctantly took it and ate silently. She already felt welcomed. But her eyes didn't dare stray to the Slytherin table across the way.

* * *

**Hello readers :)**

Thanks for reading the chapter. I hope you liked it. 

**I know I say this everytime I update but.. I will try to update sooner :)**

Bye and Merry Christmas :D  



	40. Chapter 40

Rose pushed a thick red streamer out of the way before entering the Gryffindor common room. Over the walls different banners and sighs were covering the walls. _GO POTTER! , SUPPORT POTTER, GRYFFINDOR PRIDE, GO HOGWARTS! _were the familiar slogans among them.

"Gives you a head ache, doesn't it?" Lily commented, joining Rose's side. Rose couldn't help but agree. The bold red letters certainly did strain you.

"Who made them all?" Rose asked. "They weren't there last night."

"Well, some of James' little groupies made a few of the banners. While Jason Brown did a few pictures. By Delilah's orders of course."

Rose smiled. "Have you seen James yet?" She asked.

Lily shook her head. "No, he's probably already down at breakfast. Beefing up for the task."

Rose nodded and checked her watch. It was nine thirty now. Nine thirty on the twenty fourth of June. The day of the final task.

Soon Rose and Lily were down at breakfast, where half the school was residing. The other half were outside trying to get a look into the secluded area around the quidditch pitch. The location where the third task will take place.

Rose sat between Delilah Brown and Lily. She shovelled the cornflakes into her mouth and chewed. She refused to look up, afraid that she would lock eyes with Scorpius, who Rose still hadn't seen nor talked to since their clean break. James was down near the end of the Gryffindor table. He barely touched anything, but his friends were encouraging him to eat anything he could grab. Rose glanced at him occasionaly. He looked paler than knew he was worried.

Suddenly Profesor Longbottom joined James' side. He pointed to the chamber door on the far end of the hall. Rose followed James' stare at the closed door and furrowed a brow. Then a small smile curved her lips. Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny must've been here. Rose knew that the champions parents were invited. This made Rose think of her parents, and when they were going to be here.

-

After breakfast, Rose followed Lily and Albus out to the courtyard. The flocks of people in the distance made Rose apprehensive about approaching. She didn't really want to run into Francine Laughlinbelle, or any other reporter that was sure to be covering this event.

"Coming Rose?" Lily asked.

Rose shook her head. "Um.. no. I think I'm going to change. It's a bit cold."

Lily and Albus exchanged looks. Rose smiled and walked away. She walked back into the castle and began dawdling through the hallways and corridors. She walked back to the Great Hall, with a small amount of hope that maybe her parents had arrived. The Hall was practically empty. Only, three students. (Two Ravenclaws, one Slytherin) remained. Rose looked at the door across the room behind the Staff table. The wooden door was ajar. Rose peered in through the small gap and saw moving figures walking across the room. She saw Aurore gibbering away to her Mother in rapid French. Rose opened it a bit more and felt her chest tighten. Not only the parents of the competing champions were there. The other champions parents were too.  
Rose watched as she saw Scorpius with his parents. His Father looking less pleased than his Mother, who was hugging him and pushing back his silky blond hair. Rose looked to the opposite side of the room where she saw James. He was with Aunt Ginny and Uncle Harry. Rose wanted to say hello, but thought it would probably be rude to barge in on them like this.

Rose felt a hand clap her shoulder from behind. "Oi!" She spun around with a gasp. Ron stood there with a sheepish grin. Rose however, was not going to pretend that their last encounter didn't happen.

"What are you doing?" Ron asked, trying to peer into the gap as well. "Are Ginny and Harry here yet?"

"Nothing. And yes." Rose answered stiffly. She folded her arms and didn't look directly at Ron. (not that he noticed his daughter's sulkiness)

"We saw Hugo outside. Your Mum's giving him an earful about wart lollies, Uncle George gave him."

Rose didn't respond. Ron looked at her. "Oh come on Rosey." He said, pulling her into a one armed hug. "You're not still angry with me, are you?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I am." Rose said, nudging away from her Father's arm, circled around her shoulders. "I atleast want an apology."

Ron was about to rebut, when the door behind him swung open. Rose felt her cheeks paint red. The Malfoys observed the two Weasleys standing in the doorway. Draco gave a swift nod to Ron before walking past, while Astoria just gave a polite smile. Scorpius looked up at Ron then at Rose, who couldn't bare to look him in the eye. Once the blond family was gone, Rose's eyes rose from the ground.

"Uncle Ron!"

James' voice broke the awkward silence. Ron walked away from Rose and greeted James with a one armed hug aswell. Rose turned around and began stalking out of the hall. Her fists were clenched into balls. She stopped when she saw two Malfoy's at the end of the corridor. She watched them.  
She could almost make out their expressions. Draco seemed to be smiling. He clapped Scorpius on the shoulder and Scorpius smiled then.  
Rose couldn't help but grin aswell. It was the happiest expression she had seen Scorpius wear in a long time. Before letting either of them see her, Rose slipped away out of sight.

The library was empty. Just the way Rose liked it.

She sat at a table in the back, and rested her head on the cool wooden table. She began thinkinv about James. Should she tell her about the Beauxbatons and Durmstrangs? Or was she just getting carried away. She knew how these things always ended up. She didn't want to cause anymore trouble. Rose closed her eyes for a second, but soon felt herself fall asleep.

Her eyes flew open. She sat up, feeling wide awake. It wasn't for that long right? Just a few minutes she was sleeping. Infront of her was a torn piece of parchment, she was sure wasn't there when she sat down. She picked it up and read the back. It said _The wand. _

Rose frowned. The wand? It probably was there when she sat down. Rose slid the piece of parchment back across the table and stood up. She walked out of the library and went on her way to the Quidditch Pitch.

---

It turned out, Rose did sleep for more than a few minutes. A few hours would've been more precise.

Rose waited out the rest of the day with her family. She found Hermione and Hugo, and soon they were joined by Ron. At lunchtime, Grandad and Grandma Weasley arrived, along with Bill and Fleur, Victoire and Teddy. Percy, George and Charlie couldn't make it.

Rose tagged along sulkily behind Ron, Hermione and Hugo as the four slowly began queuing up to get inside the pitch. Hugo slowed down and matched Rose's pace.

"What's wrong with you?" He asked.

"Nothing." Rose said, not convincing Hugo of anything. He raised an eyebrow at her. Rose sighed, "Just leave it Hugo."

Hugo didn't say another word. He and Rose trailed after Ron and Hermione. Rose's family had already gone into the pitch, since Hermione and Ron had been sucked into a chat with Ministry co-workers. Rose and Hugo stood by bored out of their brains. Even Ron stood their with a smile while nodding.

"Mum we'll miss the whole thing!" Hugo whined. Rose didn't approve of that behavior, but for once, she was on the same boat as her Brother. Hermione looked apologeticly at the older woman, who smiled knowingly.

"I'll let you get going." The Older woman smiled at Hermione. She walked away and dissapeared into a crowd.

Hermione spun around with a frown. "Hugo, have some manners. I was having a work conversation and you think it's okay to-"

"Her-my-own-ninny."

Rose and Hugo turned around. They met a tall man in fancy robes. The Brother and Sister exchanged looks.

"Viktor?" Hermione asked, suddenly looking flustered. "How...what are you doing here?"

Viktor replied with a smile. "I vas invited to vatch the tournament."

"Of course.." Hermione said quietly, but still maintaining the huge smile.

Rose and Hugo looked at Ron, who didn't look as pleased as Hermione to see this burly man. "Viktor." He acknowledged.

Viktor looked at Ron. "Ah, how are you.."

"Ron."

"Ron," Viktor stuck out his hand and Ron shook it. From what Rose could tell he was gripping it pretty tightly.

"Well.. um.. I'll see you inside then." Hermoine said, breaking the tension.

Viktor nodded and pulled his hand away from Ron's. "Goodbye Her..Hermo.."

"Her-my-knee." Hermione said very clearly.

Viktor nodded and walked off, a swarm of reporters following him. Hermione looked at Ron, "Don't you even start." She warned. Ron put up his hands in surrender.

Finally the stadium was opened. Everybody flocked into the Quidditch pitch, all fighting for the best seats.

* * *

Hello.. if anyone's still following this story.

Um.. finally I updated so I hope you like it. =) I'll try to update soon!


	41. Author's Note or message, really

Hello, all of my EXTREMELY patient readers (if you're still following).  
I'm sorry about my horrendous lack of updates, but this year has just weighed me down so much. I know I'm making excuses, but I intend to make up for my poor almost abandoned story.

When I started this story I started off on shaky ground, and didn't expect it to get the response it did. I'm sure you all know that throughout my story my grammar and punctuation is everywhere, and there are a few loopholes. So, I want to re-write the story.

*ducks from possible objects being thrown my way*

I think that I rushed some crucial parts of the story and complicated things with Rose & her family too much. For anyone who's still following this fic, thank you so much for not giving up hope on it, hehe!

Alright well, thanks for reading :) I'll probably get around to writing it again in a few weeks. (more specifically, just after Christmas)


End file.
